Drops of Pain
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: -Sasuke-kun... - musitó al sentir como el fuego mismo le quemaba la espalda y la garra roja emergía por su estomago. Pero no, él no estaba ahi para ayudarle.../De maldiciones y vampiros/¿Y bien, es demasiado irreal para ti? Cap. 13Up! -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia nueva. Recuerden:**

- Dialogos.

_"Pensamientos"_

**Summary: **Con los ojos desorbitados y el alma abrasandole por dentro... abrio la puerta para toparse con el más doloroso secreto./ - _Sasuke-kun..._ - musitó al sentir como el fuego mismo le quemaba la espalda y la garra roja emergía por su estomago./

* * *

Drops of pain.

**

* * *

**

-1-

**Maldita suerte.**

_En la plena oscuridad se encontraba ella, miraba con detenimiento el follaje lleno de coníferas que se mecían al ritmo de la armoniosa brisa primaveral. Estaba parada en un lugar desierto a pesar de ser un hermoso bosque. Cabe mencionar que no había ningún ruido en sus alrededores, era como si las criaturas hubiesen huido y como si los arboles se sumieran en un sueño eterno, intentado ocultar un secreto que era fácil de descubrir._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de la enorme mansión que estaba en su frente. Intentó retroceder pero no pudo, sus pies estaban firmemente afianzados al suelo, con una clara intención de no dejarla retroceder._

_El magnetismo atroz de esa incesante noche le dictaba que debía entrar, que debía descubrir lo que se encontraba en esa mansión inglesa. Y camino a paso lastimero hacia esa casa. Hacia mohines de molestia y desagrado; pero no repugnancia, sino que le temía al secreto guardado de esas hojarascas dormidas. _

_Abrió la puerta sigilosa y adentro se admiró con la fantástica imagen de una sala bien acomodada, buenos muebles de cedro y cipreses con resistencia a las polillas y los años. Había una chimenea con fuego crepitante y una vitrina con whisky y vinos tintos. _

_El piso se crispaba a pasa paso de ella. La madera casi brillantes si no fuera por el polvo que se encontraba ahí. _

_Camino atravesando la sala y llegando hacia una puerta con candado. _

— _Tiene llave, no podre abrirla. – masculló con alivio. Pero como si Dios ordenase que entrara un pequeño reflejo metálico le indico la posición de la llave. — Maldita sea mi suerte. – exclamó irritada, tomó la llave y sometió al candado. _

_La puerta crujió fuertemente. Se separó asustada por el ruido y la puerta fue abierta por una corriente poderosa de aire._

_Ella retrocedió, por primera vez sus piernas reaccionaban a ella. _

— _No debiste… - escuchó una voz petrificante detrás de ella. Comenzó a sudar frio al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba esa persona. _

— _¿Quién eres? – preguntó mientras se giraba temerosa. _

— _No debiste… abrir esa puerta. – le respondió aquel individuo. Ella lo miró, no pudo distinguirlo a la perfección, pues se ocultaba en la oscuridad. Pudo ver dos ojos rojos como la sangre escudriñándola con la mirada, se asustó al verlo de traje negro aterciopelado. La cara tan pálida, pues sólo distinguía su frente blanca._

— _¿Po-Por que? – se atrevió a preguntar con miedo. - ¿Qué pasa cuando se abre la puerta?_

_El ente no le respondió, sólo señaló con sus rojizos ojos el interior de la puerta. Ella, asustadiza se volvió hacia su abismal fondo. Y se arrepintió mil veces de haberlo hecho. _

_Contempló dos ojos brillantes como faros de un tren. El jadeo de una fiera y el vaho que emergía de sus fauces, como hambriento. Sintió los pasos entrañables que daba hacia ella, quiso huir pero no pudo. Sintió el aire caliente ponerse. Tembló entera y cuando menos lo espero del techo tronó un pedazo y la luz de la luna llena iluminó el rostro de la bestia. _

_Era muy grande, quemaba…_

_Miró como abría las fauces y como se ajustaba para comerla. Se alzó un metro sobre ella, y justamente cuando descendía para arrancarle la cabeza… despertó. _

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba recostada en el piso de nuevo, se había caído de la cama y para colmo se le había hecho tarde.

— Maldita sea mi suerte. – maldijo ella, mientras se levantaba apresurada y se duchaba. Fue una ducha rápida, ni cinco minutos, se vistió y corrió como loca había la universidad.

Ella, Haruno Sakura, estudiante de ultimo año en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio, de 20 años de edad y con una presurosa vida acababa de llegar tarde otra vez.

Entró casi arrancando la puerta del aula y todos la miraron con una ceja arriba.

— Señorita Haruno, en un futuro espero que toque la puerta antes de entrar tan estrepitosamente, le agradecemos por su ejemplo de lo que la adrenalina puede hacer, pero creo que ya va siendo hora que tome su lugar.

— Sí, sensei. – agachó la mirada. Camino bajo la mirada de todos sobre ella. Tomo su asiento y la voz de su mejor amiga la recibió.

— ¿Tarde otra vez, frentona?

— Buenos días, Ino. – dijo irónica.

— No te perdiste de mucho, sólo de los detalles acerca de las enfermedades más peligrosas del mundo y unos concejillos para cuando operes a un paciente de apendicitis.

— Vaya, soy tan afortunada. – dijo con sarcasmo.

— El maestro ya va de salida, así que podemos platicar sobre tu heroica entrada al salón de clases. – dijo Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga desde la infancia y casi su hermana. Claro, casi, si no fuera por que a pesar de ser buenas amigas eran grandes rivales.

— Nada nuevo, me levante tarde. – suspiró mientras recostaba la cabeza en su mesa.

— Haz estado llegando un poco tarde, ¿A que se debe? ¿Algún muchacho por ahí?

— Sí, claro, y mi promesa de llegar virgen al matrimonio con mi padre se iría al carajo.

— ¿Bromeas con la promesa, no?

— Sí, Ino.- contestó irritada.

— Pues mira mujer… - suspiró. - ¿No habrás llegado tarde por esa pesadilla, no? – Sakura no le contestó. – Maldita tu suerte.

— Ya lo sé… - dijo cansina. – Siempre es lo mismo, ese sueño me lleva acosando ya un buen rato, a parte tengo unas horribles ojeras. – dijo apreciando su reflejo en un espejo que Ino le había mostrado para que se viera.

— Yo que tú me hacia una limpia.

— No creo en esas cosas.

— Ni yo. – encogió los hombros.

— Es tan real… - suspiró. – Ya hasta me lo se de detalle.

— Bueno, dicen que si sueñas algo muy seguido, este se hace realidad.

— Uff, ojala no. No tengo ganas de que una bestia roja me arranque la cabeza de un mordisco.

— Ay, Sakurita, tus sueños son tan raros…

— Dímelo a mí, cerda. – dijo con una mirada cansina. Era explícitamente inadecuado tener un sueño en donde estás presente en la mansión embrujaba y algo o alguien te va a arrancar la cabeza.

Sakura no era muy supersticiosa, no creía en eso de fantasmas y hechizos que podían estar presentes siete generaciones, sin embargo, desde la muerte de sus padres sueños de monstruos y seres poderosos que podían arrancar un bosque entero la acosaban como una amenaza de muerte.

Por que al parecer eso era. ¿Bestias en casas en medio de un bosque ingles, que salen de una puerta secreta y quieres descabezarte de un tajo, mientras una umbría de ojos escarlata te mira en completa mesura, tácito y en silencio, guardando un esoterismo que te intriga desde el primer momento en el que te habló? Con este pensamiento pensarías que eres una bolsa que atrae las más profundas maldiciones en mala suerte. Pero, esto no era real, no era más que un simple diseño, una creación imaginaria de encuentros paralelos en un mundo que no conoces.

Ella respiró cansada por pensar en esas sandeces. Era obvio que nunca en su vida se encontraría en una situación como esa. Era inverosímil el creer que podía morir en las garras de sus fantasías.

Ella no era una muchacha que se dejara llevar por anacronismos ajenos a su país e ideologías, era una joven fuerte y, aunque estuviera manteniéndose sola era lo suficientemente capaz de ser una autónoma adulta con responsabilidades.

— Sakura. – Ino, quien hacía rato que la miraba contempló su estado de melancolía y reflexión.

— Dime. – ella la encaró.

— Es la maestra Tsunade, la directora.

— ¿Sí?- miró a la maestra con su porte de educación enfrente de la clase, buscando con la mirada a alguien entre los estudiantes. — ¿Qué hace aquí? – le preguntó, mas para su sorpresa, Tsunade la visualizó primero.

— Sakura Haruno. – Sakura alzó la cabeza. — Necesito que me acompañe. – le hizo señas con la mano.

— ¿Yo? – apuntó a si misma con su dedo índice, al no creerle del todo.

— Sí, acompáñeme. – y Tsunade salió del salón, con Sakura detrás de ella. A los lejos, pudo ver la mirada confusa de Ino.

Siguió en completo silencio a la directora de la universidad. Era muy raro de ella ir personalmente por un alumno. Ello sólo significaba una cosa: Estás en problemas.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Sakura se tensó al ver su expediente en la mesa. Aquel fino escritorio de madera de roble hacia un juego perfecto con los vitrales y la enorme bodega de vinos que estaba ahí dentro. Ahora bien, se preguntaran por que una enorme bodega de vinos y licores, pues es una cosas sencilla. Tsunade-sama era una amante de las bebidas fermentadas y con sabor amargo, que después de unos tragos se volvían la gloria.

Una caso bastante llamativo para la AA (Alcohólicos anónimos).

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? – se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, victima de los nervios que se paseaban por su cabeza.

— Siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo. – Tsunade se dirigió a la bodega de vinos y sacó uno bastante edad. — Brindemos. – le dijo, a lo que Sakura alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo?

— Oh, mi tierna sobrina. No estás en problemas, te llame aquí para darte una esplendorosa noticia. – le dijo la directora. ¿Que? ¿Acaso no lo dije? Pues sí, Sakura era la sobrina de Tsunade-sama, ella era muy afortunada al tener a su tía cuidándola día a día.

Ciertamente, desde que sus padres habían muerto, Tsunade se había encargado de cuidarle, de darle el apoyo que necesitaba y todo aquello que era vital para una muchacha como ella.

— Pero… ¿De que se trata? – estaba emocionada, pero al mismo revés estaba desconcertada.

— Mi Sakura, ha llegado desde Inglaterra una beca de estudio. – sirvió dos copas de vino y una se la dio a la muchacha. Tsunade dio el primer sorbo, pero al momento mostró un mohín en su cara. — Definitivamente el sake es mejor.

— Por favor, continúe Tsunade-shishou. –Sakura no tomaba, así que le impacientaba que su tía no se apresurara y se pusiera a beber.

— Bien, como te decía… Estuvimos revisando el caso de muchos alumnos que tienen los suficientes caracteres para recibir la beca, pero el consejo estudiantil cayó en la conclusión de que tú eras la más indicada.

— ¡Vaya, eso es increíble! – Sakura sonrió con una alegría enorme.

— Lo sé. – dio otro sorbo. — Irás a Londres a estudiar a una de las mejores escuelas de medicina, estoy más que segura que tus padres estarían orgullosos.

— Muchas gracias tía. – se levantó y abrazó efusivamente a su tía.

— Pero Sakura, hay algo que tengo que decirte: No será fácil, debes poner de tu parte y hablar en ingles, ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— ¡Cuente a que sí!

— ¡Eso, así me gusta! – la abrazó y le dio vueltas, su tía era muy fuerte y lo peor de todo es que empezaba a oler a alcohol. — Irás el lunes que viene en un avión privado.

— ¿Un avión privado?

— Bueno, no tan privado, irán contigo algunos estudiantes más, es un avión de la universidad.

— ¡Wow, eso es increíble, gracias, gracias! – se abalanzó contra su tía y la abrazó con fuerza.

— De nada Sakura, sólo recuerda tener mucho cuidado. – y le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

— ¡Eso es increíble, Sakura! – Ino sonrió. Ambas estaban enfrente de un café no muy lejos de la universidad. Habían salido temprano.

— ¿Puedes creerlo Ino? Tengo una oportunidad increíble de ser mejor, es increíble yo… - calló al escucharse a ella misma. — Pero… - miró a Ino, con tristeza. — Pero, Ino… que pasara con…

— No te preocupes, frentona, tú debes cumplir tu sueño… y yo estoy en vías de conseguir una beca en diseño grafico, ¿No es grandioso?

— Es increíble… - sonrió con sutileza.

— Prométeme algo. – dijo seria Ino. Sakura prestó atención. — Prométeme que después que termines la carrera y que seguramente yo también, nos juntaremos de nuevo y compartiremos de todo lo que sucedió en nuestros años. – Sakura sonrió. — Pero sobre todo, que no nos olvidaremos.

Una lágrima traviesa atravesó la cara de Sakura e Ino sonrió con melancolía.

— Lo prometo, ¿Lo prometes? – Ino estiró su dedo meñique hacía ella.

— Seguro, Sakura. – y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Así era la suerte, siempre tan imprudente, tan satisfactoria y tan melancólica.

* * *

El tan esperado día llegó. Sakura había comunicado a todos sus amigos sobre la noticia de su ida a Inglaterra, estaba sumamente nerviosa, sería sólo la segunda vez que viajaba en un avión, de muy pequeña lo había hecho, pero eso había sido a sus 7 años, ahora, a su edad de 20 años de edad, en el ultimo año de sus estudios universitarios… no podía tomarse el lujo de temblar como un gatito asustado o ¿Sí?

—Estoy muy nerviosa, Ino. – le dijo, mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su amiga con insistencia.

— Vamos, frentona, no pasa nada. – me dijo maternalmente.

— Ino tiene razón, los aviones son… relativamente seguros. – le contribuyó Kiba, un viejo amigo de la infancia y actual estudiante de Veterinaria.

— Además… cuando esté en el aire lo demás no importa.- la voz flojeada de Shikamaru, a petición de Ino se instaló en sus oídos.

— Gracias muchachos, les agradezco mucho el que estén aquí. – les sonrió, eran muy buenos amigos.

— No podíamos perdernos este momento.

— Sí, Sakura. – Sai me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan… falsa y a la vez sincera que tenía. — Espero que cuando vuelvas tengas unos lindos sen… - Sai fue golpeado por Ino. — Recuerdos, eso quise decir.- corrigió después del golpe que le había dado Ino.

— Amm, supongo que gracias… Sai. – una gotita de pena le recorrió la frente.

— Señorita Haruno, el vuelo está por comenzar. – el capitán del avión avisó a ella y a dos personas más que la acompañarían.

— Sí, ya voy.

— Te ayudamos con el equipaje, Sakura. – Sai y Shikamaru se ofrecieron.

Ino y ella quedaron a solas.

— Sakura. – Ino la miró con lagrimas en los ojos. Castas lagrimas.

— Ino… - musitó, era algo inusual.

— Cuídate mucho, Sakura. – la abrazó con fuerza, como si esa fuese a ser la ultima vez en su vida la cual compartirían juntas.

— Tranquila, sé cuidarme. – correspondió el abrazó. — Te extrañare mucho, Ino.

— Y nosotros también. – le dijo. Ambas eran casi hermanas y eso, era visto.

— ¡Sakura, querida! – Tsunade llegó arrastrando a su marido de la corbata.

— Hola, Sakurita. – saludó su tío, con una cara despreocupada.

— ¡Hola, tía, tío! – saludos a los dos adultos que se acercaban a paso rápido.

— Lo sentimos por llegar tarde, Sakura, pero ya sabes que tu tío Jiraiya quería ver el fut-bol y…

— No es cierto, ya sabes que mi sobrina es todo para mí. – intentó defenderse, de antemano Sakura conocía a su tío.

A ver, si analizamos las cosas todo se aclara.

Tsunade, a pesar de ser una adulta experimentada seguía conservando su hermoso cutis de veinticinco años, pues, era de muy buen porte, o al menos eso excusaba. La hermana de Tsunade, o sea la madre de Sakura era menor que ella por unos siete años. ¿Mucho tiempo?

Bueno, Jiraiya siempre había sido un hombre especial, desde pequeño había desarrollado un color blanco platinado. Parecía viejo, pero no lo era, era de la misma edad de Tsunade, y aunque no habían tenido hijos, eso no apagaba para nada sus expectativas y tampoco su flama pasional.

Ellos se habían hecho cargo de Sakura cuando sus padres murieron, eso hasta que Sakura lo quisiera. La apoyaban en todo y este caso no iba a ser la excepción.

— El vuelo sale en unos minutos. – les informó Sakura.

— Corrección, sale ahora. – le dijo Shikamaru, que entraba de sorpresa a la escena familiar.

— Bueno, mi Sakura. – Tsunade la abrazó efusivamente. — Por favor, cuídate mucho e infórmanos cuando llegues a Londres, ¿Sí?

— Claro. – se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

— ¡A ver, dame un abrazo! – su tío la tomó con fuerza y la meció como si fuera una niña. — Te extrañemos, Sakurita, cuídate mucho por favor.

— Sí, tío.

— Señorita. – el piloto estaba listo y los demás pasajeros estaban listos para irse.

— Ya voy. – miró a sus tíos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Ambos sonrieron. — Debo irme. – le musitó.

— Cuídate mucho, Sakura. – su tía le besó la frente y ella asintió.

Se dirigió a las puertas del avión y les sonrió a todos. Luego entró.

Su viaje estaba por comenzar y el descubrimiento de una suerte nueva estaba apunto de darse a conocer.

Y, mientras el avión sobre pasaba el cielo, aquellas personas que había dejado en Japón, sonreían al ver a la pequeña Sakura ir tras su futuro.

**Continuara…**

**Es una historia que he estado planeando hacer hace algun tiempo, no estaba completamente ensamblada, por lo que no ha publicaba, espero les guste. El misterio recien empieza.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	2. Destinos dolorosos

**Amm, agradezco mucho los comentarios. Puede que la actulizacion sea algo precipitada, pero no pude evitarlo, esta historia me ha surgido con ganas y tengo ganas de hacerla muy bien, asi que hela aqui. **

**Una cosa, me llamo la atencion un comentario que le preguntaba si de qué se trataba en si el fic. No quise responderlo por que sería como arruniar un poco la sorpresa, asi que les pido que lean y ustedes mismo lo comprueven. **

**Gracias, ahora, a leer.**

**

* * *

**

**-2-**

**Destinos dolorosos.**

* * *

El amanecer siempre es muy tosco en los grandes follajes del robusto bosque. Antes de que el sol salga de entre las montañas y las estelas solares atraviesen los espesos troncos de los estoicos arboles… la oscuridad se vuelve un manto sombrío que no deja ver ni la más pequeña de las lagrimas. Que no deja que los gritos de dolor sean escuchados y que la sangre se pierda en los intensos olores forestales.

Ahí estaba él, con la mirada pendiente a los titanes de madera enfrente de él. Con la mirada quieta y un tic impaciente en su sangre. En su alma. Sentado en un pórtico viejo y de madera… nadie se atrevía a acercarse, era su fortaleza y casa, su secreto.

Sentía que en la atmosfera nocturna su frio corazón estaba a salvo, que nada ni nadie podrían hacerle daño. Pero, el dolor de esa bestia de largas garras los atormentaba, lo sacaba de quicio. La culpa.

Sus ojos se toparon con el movimiento silencioso de un conejo, que, sin intensiones de ser comido pasó sigiloso en su frente. Era una presa fácil, pero no tenía ánimos para cazar. Esa noche, a minutos que dejara de serlo, había luna nueva.

— ¿Qué haces?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo hablar. Su voz sonaba lastimera, cohibida… dolida.

— Veo… el momento en el que el sol toque el bosque. – dijo él, tan taciturno, tan esotérico.

— ¿Amanecerá ya? ¿Tan pronto? – aquella persona tragó saliva. — Está vez se me ha hecho muy poco tiempo.

— Ha sido igual que siempre. – le daba la espalda, no quería verlo, no soportaría verlo. Todo había sido culpa suya.

— ¿En serio? Oh, no me digas que has tomado tiempo… - bromeo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! No debía bromear, no debía hacerlo, no tenía por que.

— No hay nada mejor que hacer. – su voz era glacial. Así siempre había sido, pero ahora más que nunca.

— No es cierto. – le rectificó. Acercándose a él y sentándose por un lado. — Siempre no está de menos leer un libro. – le comentó, algo… ¿Feliz?

— Ya los he leído todos. – le dijo, mirándolo a la cara. Observando esos ojos azules como el cielo matutino. Como lamentaba que sus ojos se volvieran tan fieros como el sol sin quererlo él.

— ¿Y los de ingles?

— También.

— Has tenido tiempo de aprender el idioma, ¿No?

— No hay nada que hacer… hay que entretenerse con algo, ¿No?

— Eso parece. – el primer rayo de luz se asomó por el alba. Ambos amigos se encararon. Los dos con pena.

Su compañero de ojos azules se levantó. Miró de soslayo el bosque y escuchó claramente a un ave cantar.

— Esa es mi señal. – afirmó.

— Lo sé.

— Que tengas un buen día… _Sasuke._

— Igualmente… - y los pasos de su amigó se dirigieron al interior de esa casa vieja. Poco a poco los pasos se detuvieron y dieron origen a los gritos de pena y dolor. Su frágil voz se desgarró y los gritos se transformaron por completo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, aguantando ese espectáculo.

— _Lo siento… Naruto._

* * *

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza. Se había quedado dormida en el asiento en donde iba sujeta.

— Puedes quitarte el cinturón, así dormirás más cómoda. – un muchacho acababa de hablarle, tenía una cara algo afiliada. Sin contar que, al sonreír una dentadura de tiburón amenazaba con morderle el brazo. Sí, sueña descortés, pero erar verdad. El muchacho era tan pálido y su cabello muy claro, casi como el de su tío.

— Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta. – se desabrochó el cinturón.

— Me llamo Suigetsu, ¿Y tú?

— Sakura. – no tenía que dar su apellido si él no se lo daba.

— Y dime Sakura, ¿Por qué vas a Londres?

— Voy a estudiar, tengo una beca. – le dijo.

— ¿De medicina?

— Sí.

— Yo tengo una, pero de Administración empresarial. – puso una cara de asco.

— ¿Sucede algo? – ella alzó una ceja.

— No me gusta. La administración es un asco, pero, lo estoy haciendo por mis padres. Fue su última voluntad.

— Oh, lo siento mucho. – ella le miró con pésame.

— No hay problema, ¿Y los tuyos, también querían que fueras medico y lo hiciste por ellos?

— No, mis padres querían que estudiara en ramas de sistemas computacionales, pero para ser sincera nunca le gustó. Así que tome la decisión de estudiar medicina.

— ¿Y no te dijeron nada?

— No podían… ellos fallecieron cuando tenía 17 años. – le dijo, el dolor al comentar eso había pasado ya.

— Oh, perdóname, no tenía idea.

— No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.

— Bueno, Sakura, creo que lo mejor será que nos pongamos el cinturón, por que haremos escala en Francia. – le sonrió y ella también, con timidez, esos dientes de tiburón no le daban mucha confianza.

— ¿Haremos escala?

— Sí, dejaremos a Juugo. – señaló a un muchacho con mucha masa muscular y de apariencia adormilada. — Va a un conservatorio, aprovechó este viaje.

— ¿En serio? ¿De que?

— Órgano. – repuso él, que había alcanzado a escucharlos. — Tengo que estudiar muy duro. Son más de diez años de carrera.

— ¡No es cierto! – se sorprendió.

— Eso escuche. – Juugo le sonrió.

— Pasajeros, pónganse sus cinturones, habrán algunas turbulencias. – avisó el piloto y ellos obedecieron.

El aterrizaje fue calmado, a pesar de las famosas turbulencias, no pasó a mayores, todos aterrizaron con bien.

— Señores, señorita, - el piloto se refirió a ella bajando la cabeza en forma de saludo. — Hay unos problemas con un motor, pero no se preocupen, eso se arregla rápido, no es muy grave. Sin embargo, ocupare el día para arreglarlo. Mañana en la mañana partiremos hacia Londres.

— ¿Y donde nos quedaremos?

— Umm, para estos imprevistos la universidad nos da un presupuesto de quedarnos en un hotel, eso ya lo arregle, por favor, esperen una camioneta blanca, los llevaran al hotel y a Juugo-san al conservatorio.

— Le agradecemos. – hicieron una reverencia al piloto y se dirigieron a esperar la camioneta.

No tardó mucho. Subieron sus maletas y los transportaron a un hotel muy hermoso, debo agregar. Juugo fue dejado en su conservatorio, ahí podría quedarse. Sakura y Suigetsu se quedarían en el hotel.

En cuento entraron por las puertas de aquel lujoso edificio la mirada de Sakura se quedó plasmada en un enorme librero que estaba en el recibidor.

— _Bienvenus soyez à l'hôtel "Palacius" : en quoi peux-je les aider ?_

— _Salut, nous sommes étudiants et avons une réservation de la part de l'université de Tokyo, du Japon._

— _Oui, un monsieur, ils sont inscrits. – _sacó un par de tarjetas_. — Permettez ce qui leur porte les boutons les bagages et je les ai escortés à ses habilitations_

— Arigatou. – Suigetsu hizo una reverencia y tomó las tarjetas.

— Wow, que fue todo eso. – preguntó Sakura maravillada.

— Aprendí Francés en la universidad, ¿Tú no? Es muy práctico. Además, tengo familiares que lo hablan.

— Sé Ingles, pero no francés, vaya que es práctico. – le dijo, admirada.

— Je, no es la gran cosa.

— ¿Y de que hablaron?

— Él me dijo: "Bienvenidos al hotel "Palacius" ¿En que les puedo ayudar?"

— ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

— Le dije: Hola, somos estudiantes y tenemos una reservación de parte de la universidad de Tokio, Japón.

— ¿Y sólo eso?

— Bueno, me dijo que sí estábamos registrados y que el botones nos acompañaría a las habitaciones con el equipaje.

— Vaya, sorprendente.

— Lo he dicho, no es la gran cosa, pero haber cuando sacas a relucir tu inglés.

— Será luego, está es mi habitación. – Sakura sonrió, entrando a su cuarto. Lo miró y lo vio muy lujoso, más de lo que esperaba, la universidad de Tokio debía ser muy rica, pues es que para ir en un avión privado y hospedarse en un lujoso hotel…

Miró el reloj. Era algo tarde, por lo visto no lo había notado, pero el viaje había sido muy largo. Decidió que lo mejor era dormir y descansar. Debía estar muy temprano levantada para irse mañana.

* * *

Sus ojos negros se fijaban en el cielo azul. No tenía ganas de salir ese día. El sol era un maldito estorbo siempre. Nunca había sido bienvenido en la luz eso lo sabía ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

Miró su muñeca y le siguió a su dedo anular. En él había un hermoso anillo plateado, con una enorme piedra roja y otra blanca incrustada en el metal, casi parecía un abanico de dos colores. Sonrió con algo de ironía.

Sin ese anillo, cortesía de aquel asesino que lo convirtió en lo que era… no podría sobrevivir en ese inhóspito mundo de luz. Ese anillo era una accesorio protector, si el sol le tocaba él no podría aguantar y poco a poco perdería la fuerza que cobijaba lo que era. La luz del sol, aquel plasmático astro se había vuelto su enemigo.

El señor de la vida se había vuelto el señor de la muerte para él. Todo por que estaba condenado, maldecido y deliberadamente hambriento.

Maldijo en voz baja y de un saltó se dio al bosque. Era preferible ir por ahí a buscar algo que almorzar a escuchar los pasos sin rumbo de aquella bestia.

* * *

— ¡Sakura! ¡Ya es hora, vámonos! – Suigetsu golpeaba la puerta con insistencia. Finalmente Sakura abrió modorra.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ya nos vamos, llegaron por nosotros.

— ¿Ya? – miró el reloj. Se había quedado dormida. — Lo siento, en un momento me alistó.

Maestra en la rutina femenina de cambiarse en un santiamén, Sakura estaba lista antes de lo que Suigetsu esperó.

— Vaya, que rapidez. – le felicitó.

— Sí, bueno, apúrale que nos esperan.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto el piloto estaba listo para despegar. Ambos subieron su equipaje y al avión.

El piloto se despidió de sus socios y emprendió la ida.

Ya había pasado dos horas y estaban en el aire.

— ¿No es grandiosa la vista? – dijo Sakura, mirando por la ventana.

— Eso creo. – agregó Suigetsu, quien comía unas botanas que había robado de su habitación.

— No deberías robar en los hoteles.

— Bah, nadie te descubre nunca, además… - se giró y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila de mano. — Mira lo que encontré. – le mostró un viejo libro. — Es japonés, ¿Qué haría un libro así en Francia?

— No lo sé, quizá algún japonés que estuvo antes, en la misma habitación que tú.

— De cualquier forma no importa, lo que importa es que lo tengo.

— ¿Y de que es? – la curiosidad le picó.

— Umm, es un libro de viejas leyendas. Pero no las conozco. – le dio el libro a Sakura. — ¿Lo quieres?

— Sí, por que no. - ¿Y por que no? A ella le interesaban las historias antiguas.

En el momento en el que abrió el libro sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Suigetsu captó su mirada.

— Es una vieja leyenda que mi madre solía relatarme hace muchos años.

— ¿En serio? – Suigetsu se acercó y leyó. — Tsukuyomi y la reina Tenyou. – Suigetsu alzó una ceja. — Umm, no, no la conozco. – miró la imagen un rato. — Las pintan muy bonitas.

— No puede ser. – Sakura quedó perpleja al ver la imagen con detenimiento. En esa estampa es que claramente dibujado un hermoso colgante en forma de cerezo.

— ¿Qué es? – Suigetsu miró el dibujo. — El colgante de la reina Tenyou parece una sakura.

— Es idéntico al mío.- Sakura sacó de entre su cuello una cadena con un colgante en forma de flor de cerezo, idéntica a la imagen.

— Wow, no puede ser… - Suigetsu miró a Sakura y ella a él. ¿Es que algo había pasado y ella no se había enterado?

Pero de la nada una tremenda sacudida los asustó y Suigetsu cayó al suelo. Sakura tenía puesto el cinturón.

— ¡Que ha pasado! – gritó Suigetsu, al ver que el avión no dejaba de moverse. Se fijaron por la ventanilla y la imagen viva de una tormenta en pleno apogeo los recibió para sus nervios ya intranquilos.

— ¡Una tormenta! – replicó Sakura, pero cómo, si se suponía que todo estaría bien.

— Iré a ver al piloto. – Suigetsu llegó a la cabina y vio el radio prendido con una luz parpadeando. — ¿Qué no piensa hablar?

— No sé francés. – dijo el piloto, pálido, intentando controlar la situación.

— Idiota, ¿Entonces como…?

— Había un intérprete en la estación. – excusó. — No me dijeron nada de una tormenta.

— ¡Demonios, los franceses te están avisando desde hace una hora que nos dirigíamos a una tormenta!

— ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura estaba parada en la entrada, lo había escuchado todo.

— ¡No puedo controlarlo! – gritó el piloto.

— ¡Dicen que es un huracán…! – palideció. — Categoría tres y está aumentando… – Suigetsu tragó saliva. — Dios mío. – dejó la radio y se sostuvo con fuerza al recibir la horrenda sacudida.

— ¡El primer motor tiene una fuga! – gritó Sakura, al fijarse por una ventanilla cercana al ala.

— ¡Es demasiado, no podremos! – gritó Suigetsu.

— ¡Sé que puedo controlarlo! ¡SE QUE PUEDO! – gritó histérico el piloto.

— ¡Cuidado! – la voz de Sakura quedó en el aire. Un fuerte relámpago había golpeado el ala izquierda. El avión perdió completamente el control. Comenzó a moverse con violencia.

Se agarraron firmemente de lo que pudieron. Las lágrimas eran involuntarias en ese momento. Se le escapaban a Sakura sin que ella quisiera y el piloto estaba aferrado a los controles llorando a cataratas.

— ¡Caemos! – gritó Suigetsu, un grito lleno de terror.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! – gritó el piloto, con gruesas lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡El viento es muy fuerte, no tenemos estabilidad! – advirtió Sakura.

— ¡Idiota, nos llevar al borde del abismo! – le gritó Suigetsu al piloto.

— Tenemos una oportunidad si llegamos al ojo del huracán. – apenas y podía hablar el capitán.

— ¡El motor está en llamas! – replicó el muchacho. — ¡¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?! – estaban muy asustados.

— ¡Nos arrastra! – gritó Sakura.

— ¡Ahora! – el piloto los sorprendió a todos con una pirueta. El avión se estabilizó por un momento quedó quieto. Pero no por mucho. Un fuerte empujón bastó para que el piloto se golpeara contra el tablero de control. Casi perdiendo el conocimiento.

— ¡Despierte! – Suigetsu le gritó aterrado.

El hombre despertó y miró con terror la tempestad.

— Vamos a morir. – dijo sereno. — Lo siento mucho.

Y un rayo volvió a golpear el aeroplano, haciéndolos perder el control. Comenzaron a caer.

Sakura no pudo hacer nada, no pudo soportar la imagen de ella en años pasados. Observó como su vida se cruzaba por sus ojos, y entonces, pidió al cielo que la salvaran. Después de eso… todo se complicó más. Y ella, observó el color de la tormenta en una picada de muerte.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue rojo. Rojo carmesí.

Intento levantarse, asustada, pero el peso de algo no la dejó hacerlo. Contempló como su brazo estaba roto, como tenía vidrios incrustados en la espalda y como un dolor agudo la mareaba a segundos.

Pero todo empeoró cuando volteo la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con una imagen traumática.

Enfrente de ella estaba el piloto, tenía un enorme vidrio enterrado en la frente de éste. Como la sangre creaba un charco rojo que se dispersaba en el agua del mar. ¿Agua?

Sakura miró con atención el lugar y lo observó húmedo. Miró enfrente y notó varias fugas. El agua era salada. Había caído en una costa. Eso lo podía saber por el sonido de las olas.

El piloto tenía un vidrio encajado en la cara y podía notar como una lámina le había despojado de su brazo y el tubo de acero en su costado se quedaba corto.

Intentando no ver más esa imagen se dio cuenta de que su ojo no podía abrirse mucho. Le dolía el cerrarlo. Comprendió que lo tenía morado. Vaya, después de todo era estudiante de medicina, sabia de los rollos de los diagnósticos.

— Suigetsu… - musitó, no tenía voz. Quiso levantarse pero el mismo peso de antes la contuvo. Poco a poco logró liberarse de aquello y cuando miró lo que la había estado aprisionado sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas. El simple acto de llorar le ardió en lo más profundo literalmente. Tenía los ojos muy sensibles.

Sobre ella había quedado el cuerpo de Suigetsu, frio y con un tubo y lamina de acero del avión atravesándole el cuerpo.

Tenía la cara llena de vidrios y por si fuera poco algo de su sangre la había empapado a ella.

Se arrastró con dolor a una parte más segura. Descubrió que sus piernas estaban bien, lo suficientemente como para levantarse. Y lo hizo, se levantó con un dolor agudo en la cintura, de seguro se había golpeado muy fuerte.

Se tambaleo hasta llegar a los asientos y buscó entre el desastre algo que le sirviera. No encontró nada, sólo una pequeña mochila y el libro que Suigetsu le había mostrado.

Se fijó por la ventanilla y admiró el ala quemada. Todo el avión era un despojo, así que no pudo encontrar nada más. No había botiquín. Sólo cargaba consigo su mochila de mano. La revisó y agradeció por encontrar una venda en ella y medicamentos entre ellos analgésicos. Los tomó de una, intentando desaparecer el dolor intenso en sus articulaciones. Podía sentir un calor grande y escalofríos, de seguro se estaba afiebrando. Miró un suéter intacto y su celular. Sus esperanzas se fueron al carajo al verlo roto.

Tomó el libro y lo echó a la mochila.

Se dirigió de nuevo a un lugar en donde pudiera salir. La cabina del piloto estaba sumergida en el agua marina, así que, a pesar de sus condiciones decidió salir nadando.

Apenas tocó el agua ensangrentada sintió nauseas y deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón que los medicamentos funcionaran rápido.

Nadó lo que pudo, apenas y si consiguió salir del avión. No podía llorar, sus ojos estaban lastimados.

Se dio cuenta que la costa no estaba muy lejos. Intentó llegar, pero el mar abierto la tomó desprevenida y con una fuerte ola la revolcó hasta la orilla.

Un gritó de dolor se asomó por su rostro al hallarse en semejantes condiciones. Apenas y si puedo tocar la arena cayó rendida; observó un poco, lo que alcanzara y contempló un frondoso bosque enfrente de ella, luego de eso se desmayó.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, sé que es corto, pero no quiero darle de lleno en los primeros capitulo, lo tomare con calma. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, animo, que no me molesta en absoluto las criticas constructivas. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	3. Bosque Negro

**Hola, he vuelo y sí, he actulizado. Tengo baterias, ¿Que más querian? Pues les quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida con esas personas que me han dado sus comentario, por favor si tienen dudas puede incluirlas en sus comentarios. **

**Bueno, saben que no soy muy extensa en lo que son las bienvenidas, pero de todas maneras le pido de disfruten de este fic. Por favor, en lo que respecta a la lectura disfrutad.**

**

* * *

**

**-3- **

**Bosque negro.**

* * *

La velocidad se había convertido en una ilusión para sus ojos. No era más que un juguete más de su nuevo ser. La imaginación humana era un juguete, el sorprender y provocar el miedo en los humanos era involuntario.

Tenía mucho tiempo pensando que posiblemente sus nuevas habilidades no eran tan malas, que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano la ausencia de normalidad podía ser una innovadora forma de ser real, de dejar la oscuridad y hacerse de un mundo que hacia lustros que no sentía.

Correr siempre había sido algo que se le daba bien, el bosque era el lugar perfecto para ejercer cierto pasatiempo. Pues su naturaleza podía ser tranquila y bipolar. Eso le desagradaba, odiaba ser un bipolar que, a pesar de las décadas aun tendía a perder el control cuando el hambre azotaba su puerta.

Sin querer pensar, dio un fiero salto y tomó desprevenido a aquel conejo que había olfateado muy de mañana. Fue un movimiento rápido, le cortó la respiración con una sola mano. El animal cayó examine bajo sus pies y él sonrió, podía ser que el bosque guardara mucha protección y comida. Pero nunca aquello que más deseaba. Aquella sonrisa sin sentido que se había formado en sus labios era la más clara prueba que la vida no era más que una insignificante herejía que no debía estar presente en él.

Decidió no pensar más, tomó al conejo entre sus manos y caminó con parsimonia a un lugar en donde pudiera comer tranquilo.

Se escondió bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Miró a su presa y cuando estaba a punto de empezar con el desganado ritual de alimentación un olor singular desvió su interés.

Era un aroma dulce pero a la vez muy desagradable. Era empalagoso y hastiador, pero al mismo tiempo una delicia. Observó cuidadoso el bosque entero, buscando alguna respuesta que hasta el momento era etérea.

Se levantó, se acercó a sus labios el conejo, olfateo su pelaje y luego los alrededores, esa fragancia era muy diferente a la de su actual presa. Una sádica sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Esto sería interesante.

Y emprendió la carrera. Pasó por los arboles serpenteando sus posiciones. Las ramas y las rocas que estaban posadas en el suelo se hacían polvo a cada paso que daba. Llegó a correr tan rápido que cruzó los rápidos de un río como si fuera un simple charco.

Corrió apresurado; algo más allá de él lo incitaba, su instinto le decía que no podía detenerse, que debía llegar. En momentos como esos se sentía un completo aborigen, un animal; cuyo perro sabueso en la caza del zorro más rojo.

Dio un salto y se posó sobre una roca. Miró la costa y olfateo con algo de desesperación. Un olor a combustible quemado se le instaló en sus fosas nasales. Desconcertado, más que cualquier cosa se bajó de la roca y de un impulso se estacionó en la arena costera. Miró un aeroplano, era muy diferente de cerca. Siempre los veía pasar algunas veces por el cielo de las montañas en donde él solía pasearse.

Olía la sangre cuajada y quemada dentro de esa ave de acero. Miró la orilla de la playa y sus ojos se posaron sobre algo que le llamó la atención. Se acercó sigiloso y cuando estuvo a unos pasos sus ojos se abrieron con interés.

Una mujer.

Era una mujer y estaba moribunda. Cambio la vista al avión que estaba encajado en la playa, supuso que habría sobrevivido a la caía y que ahora se estaba muriendo en la playa.

Observó una venda mal puesta en su brazo, sangre en su espalda ya un poco disuelta por el agua de mar. Tenía moretones y a juzgar por su apariencia no era muy vieja.

Se acercó y su mano se paralizó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Está viva… maldición. – musitó, ese olor a muerte lo estaba confundiendo mucho. La muchacha tenía una hemorragia en la espalda por los cristales en ella. Cerró los ojos con ira. ¿Qué haría alguien en esa situación?

¿Qué haría el sentido común?

Abrió los ojos… airado y hastiado. Escupió en forma de desagrado y, cuidadosamente acercó su mano hasta tocarla.

* * *

— Deja de preocuparte tanto, Tsunade, sabes que viajar en avión es muy seguro.

Jiraiya trataba de ver en paz la televisión. Le fastidiaba que su mujer se paseara de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

— No lo sé, Jiraiya, tal vez no fue una buena idea. Tengo un mal presentimiento. – le dijo su esposa, mirando con cierto frenesí la ventana.

— Estoy seguro que Sakura está bien, no te preocupes.

— Pero es que vi en las noticias que había un huracán en los alrededores de Inglaterra y…

— Estoy seguro que les avisaron antes, de seguro estarán bien y… - su discurso fue interrumpido por los toques de la puerta.

Tsunade se acercó con nervios. Había pegado un brinco cuando escuchó la puerta. Jiraiya se levantó con ella, con interés. Apagó el aparato y ambos abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la abrieron observaron a Ino y Shikamaru, su novio si me dejan agregar, en la puerta. Ino tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Shikamaru tenía la cabeza baja.

— Ino, querida, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les pasó algo a tus padres o…?

— No. – la interrumpió Shikamaru.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se vieron y luego prestaron atención.

— ¿Entonces? – Jiraiya se puso nervioso también.

— Es Sakura. – soltó un alarido lastimero la muchacha de ojos azules.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Tsunade no aguantaba el suspenso.

— Nos acaban de avisar… - continuo Shikamaru. — Nos dijeron que… el avión de Sakura no llegó a su destino. Una tormenta o huracán, no lo recuerdo, los atrapó en pleno viaje y… un relámpago los derribó. – apenas concluyó, tenían que ser fuerte.

— ¡Tsunade! – Jiraiya la atrapó antes de que ella se desplomara en llanto.

— ¡No! ¡No es cierto! – gritó, llorando, a Jiraiya también le aparecieron lagrimas.

— Nadie encontró el avión… una brigada de rescate los anduvo buscando, pero el huracán dejo incomunicada la zona. – complementó Ino.

— ¡Tsunade, lo siento, lo siento mucho! – lloró Jiraiya, algunas veces se aguantaba el dolor, pero ahora no podía hacerlo.

— ¡Por que! – lloró, desconsolada.

Ino no pudo aguantar la escena, se desbordó en llanto también. Shikamaru la abrazó.

— Pasen, necesitamos algo para calmar los nervios. – ofreció Jiraiya, mientras se limpiaba sus pequeñas lagrimas.

* * *

Los ojos le dolían, tenía la vista cansada. Intentó moverse y descubrió que estaba en una acolchonada pila de hojas. No pudo moverse con fluidez, aun estaba mal. Descubrió le sus heridas estaban limpias, que ya no tenía los vidrios incrustados en su espalda y que la venda había sido bien puesta.

Observó un conejo muerto, asándose en una vara al fuego. Muy rustico pensó, pues había sido totalmente sorpresivo este despertar. Se movió con cuidado y cuando miró el cielo se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Había dormido mucho por lo visto.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco y miró los alrededores. Era un bosque, como aquellos que solían ver en los libros de geografía en la primaría. Se levantó y ya de pie comenzó a caminar por los alrededores. Hacia algo de frio, así que con la vista buscó su mochila. La encontró posada en un tronco enorme. Con parsimonia buscó en ella y encontró su suéter. Ya estaba seco, así que se lo puedo intentando protegerse del frio. Suspiró, que enredo más grande.

El sólo recordar lo que le había pasado al piloto y Suigetsu le revolvía el estomago.

Comenzó a caminar un poco, queriendo explorar el lugar. Era muy llamativo y enorme. Cuando empezó a avanzar se dio cuenta de una particularidad. Ese lugar era negro. Oscuro, la luz no lograba entrar de lleno ahí, por lo que lo había ver lúgubre y estrafalario.

En ese momento su sentido común se debió haber quedado en el avión, por que no le importó que tan temible se viera, se adentró como si las sensaciones que provocaba el lugar la hechizara.

El camino era espeso. Su mala visión no le ayudaba, pero sin embargo, seguía caminando. Como si de un hechizo se tratara. Se detuvo un momento y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Cuando se cansó y se recostó para recuperar el aliento sintió que alguien algo de hambre. Hizo una mueca y decidió que lo mejor era regresar al lugar en donde estaba el conejo.

Caminó tranquilamente, no quería abrir sus heridas. Cuando llegó se sentó y recuperó el aliento. Estiró la mano y se fijó que el animal estaba listo. Cogió un poco a como pudo y comenzó a comer. En ese momento, para ella fue la comida más deliciosa del mundo.

Cuando terminó de comer dio un gran bostezó. No tenía sueño, pero había sido por inercia propia. Acto seguido se recostó en la pila de hojas en la que antes había despertado. Miró el cielo, se veía tan gris y el frio en la zona era latente.

— Me voy a morir de frio. – musitó. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Y la idea se le vino a la cabeza como aquel relámpago que había derribado su avión.

¿Quién demonios la había ayudado? Alzó la cabeza, buscando por todos lados pero no vio a nadie. El cuerpo le dolía a mares. No sabía como demonios se las había ingeniado para caminar esos escasos minutos en tan profundo bosque.

Una vez más intento levantarse, esta vez con un poco de dificultad, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que no podía forzar mucho a su cuerpo. Suspiró cuando se vio de nuevo en pie.

Entonces algo la alertó, un sonido no común. Era el ronroneo de algo, se sentía observada. Como si la estuvieran cazando. Empezó a sudar, tenía miedo.

Y aquel depredador emergió del bosque de un saltó. Observó horrorizada a aquel enorme felino de dientes filosos. Una puma o león montañés, como solían llamarle algunos viejos. Sus rodillas temblaron al sentir la adrenalina y al no poder huir del acto.

Sakura comprendió, cuando el predador se acercó a aquel conejo asado con lentitud que eso había sido la razón de su aparición. Decidió no hacer ruido, espero paciente a que se fuera. Pero cometió un error. Sus piernas se flaquearon en el momento menos esperado, llamó la atención del puma.

El enorme gato la miró y como si pudiera sonreír con burla le rugió con ahincó. Sakura se sintió mareada, el animal se posicionó sobre sus patas traseras.

Dios, pensaba matarle en un solo salto y a tan corta distancia. Cerró los ojos en el momento que lo vio saltar y esperó a que las garras de la bestia le atravesaran su piel lastimada. Se cubrió como pudo con los brazos y esperó… y esperó y nada pasó.

Abrió sus ojos confundida y se encontró con una imagen fantástica, salida de un relato novelesco.

En frente de ella estaba un hombre, alto, de porte firme y de ropa y cabello negro. Usaba una ropa de gala, parecía un hermoso traje de noche, sólo que aterciopelado, con un diseño bastante de antaño.

Aquel hombre, apretaba al animal de la cabeza, lo tenía bien sujeto y a pesar de el que fiera estaba tratando de liberarse este no la soltaba. Ella observó que el muchacho tenía una piel muy blanca, al menos lo que alcanzaba a verle.

De un momento a otro liberó al león montes y el animal emprendió la retirada con susto. Su cuerpo aun no dejaba de temblar cuando él la encaró.

Se sorprendió a ver esas facciones tan juveniles. Su piel era blanca como la leche, tenía unos ojos negros como el firmamento nocturno y su cabello parecía un peinado bastante adecuado aunque muy extraño, algo que definitivamente le daba un toque personal muy interesante.

El joven la miró con atención, estudiándola; y ella estaba paralizada. Con el corazón en la mano. Respirando presto y con heridas que volvían a dolerle con el estrés.

Las miradas quedaron pegadas sin ningún interés por parte de ambos de voltear la cara. Sakura tragó saliva, no quería ni podía hablar.

Él fue el primero en retirar la mirada para ver el conejo con algunas mordidas. Sakura miró al espécimen cocinado y luego encaró al joven. El tipo alzó una ceja y luego miró el atuendo te tenía. Antes no cargaba ese suéter. Hizo una mueca sin significado y le dio la espalda mirando el lugar a donde había huido el felino.

— Gracias. – apenas y si pudo escuchar la vocecita que le hablaba. Se volteo inmediatamente.

La miró con interés.

¿Acaso ella…?

— Muchas gracias por haberme salvado… - volvió a decir, débil.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se acercó a ella, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, ocasionando un sonrojo a la muchacha, pues su intromisión había sido sorpresiva. Parecía que observaba sus rasgos de una cercanía suficiente como para evitar conceptos errados.

— Amm, yo…

— Hablas japonés. – la interrumpió de abrupto. ¿Qué quería decir con ello?

— Sí… yo soy japonesa. – le confesó ella. Entonces lo comprendió, aquel muchacho tenía algunas facciones algo orientales, aunque no se notaran de muy de lejos, se podían notar si estabas cerca. Y lo más raro… ¡Hablaba igual que ella! — ¿Usted también…?

— No. – la interrumpió.

Su voz era tan grave y suave a la vez. Tenía un deje adulto y joven que le daba un cierto énfasis. Ella sonrió internamente, el muchacho era muy guapo.

— Recuéstate. – le ordenó de la nada. Ella obedeció.

— ¿Usted me encontró en la playa? – le preguntó.

Aquel sujeto asintió.

— Se lo agradezco mucho, yo…

— Ya lo hiciste. – al parecer tenía la maña de interrumpir.

— ¿Perdón?

— Ya me agradeciste. Duerme un poco.

— Pero es que…

— No hay de qué. – y el joven comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño arroyo que estaba enfrente y que no había visto. Se lavó la cara y luego volvió a mirarla. Sakura estaba recostada en las hojas, mirándole.

— ¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó.

— En el bosque.

— Sí, lo sé, pero en qué parte, en qué país, en qué…

— Inglaterra. – le contestó frio. Volvió a lavarse la cara.

— ¿Inglaterra? Entonces no caí muy lejos de…

— Duerme. – la interrumpió de nuevo para variar.

— No tengo sueño. – le reprochó, estaba bien que la hubiese rescatado, de hecho estaba muy agradecida, pero se le hacia una descortesía el callar a alguien de esa manera.

— No importa. Tan sólo cierra la boca y los ojos. – le ordenó él.

Sakura estaba muy cansada como para reprochar, así que cerró la boca mas no los ojos.

Escuchó los pasos de joven ir a donde ella. Ladeo la cabeza y lo miró desde abajo. Se veía muy bien, pero no era el momento en pesar en cosas sucias.

— Perdiste una buena cantidad de sangre. – musitó, como queriendo que ella no lo escuchara, pero sí pudo.

— Si tomo agua la recuperare. – le dijo ella, sorprendiéndole en el acto.

— Ahí hay un riachuelo. – le dijo con una mirada sin vida. Ella sólo asintió, estaba claro que era más amable actuando que hablando.

Ladeo el rostro con algo de aburrimiento. Ciertamente el cuerpo de ella se sentía pesado, quizás por el estrés anterior al verse amenazada en su integridad física por un felino de quien sabe cuentos kilos. Sus ojos por poco se cerraban, un extraño olor a hierbas comenzó a adormilarla. Iba a caer dormida cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien alejándose.

Se sintió temerosa al quedarse sola de la nada en ese bosque. Alzó la vista para buscar a su salvador y al no verlo, contra la voluntad de sus músculos se puso de pie.

— ¿Disculpe? – preguntó no muy alto, no tenia fuerzas para gritar y sinceramente no le convenía. — ¿Está ahí? – buscó con la vista. No había nadie, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Caminó traspaleada intentado verlo con su atrofiada vista. Pero eso mismo fue un problema, la hizo tropezarse con la raíz de un árbol que estaba cerca. No pudo detener la caía que se había encargado provocar. Iba directo al riachuelo, estaba lista para sentir la caída, cuando algo la detuvo por la cintura.

Abrió sus ojos cuando se sintió en aire y ahogó un gemido de susto y dolor al ver los fríos ojos de aquel hombre mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

El ambiente era tan frio, tan seco.

Aquel hombre tenía la cara contorsionada en una mueca de fastidio, de acaloramiento, de odio… ella tragó saliva.

— Lo siento… - se disculpó al ser intimidada por tan potente mirada.

— Eres una tonta. – le musitó, mientras suspiraba con la intensión de calmar sus nervios. — Vamos, está anocheciendo. – le pasó las manos por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda, la tomó firmemente y comenzó a caminar con ella.

— Es-Espera, mi mochila. – señalo el objeto. — Creo que dentro tengo medicinas y… - no siguió al ver con tomaba la mochila con una agilidad sorprendente. Se la dio y Sakura la tomó con delicadeza.

Él comenzó a andar con tranquilidad.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque y dejaban ese claro, Sakura pudo darse cuenta de lo espeso que era. Era mas oscuro con forme se adentraban y si le sumamos que la noche se acercaba…

No hablaron en todo lo que caminaron, el muchacho tenía la cara sería. Ella podía notar que debajo de esa mascara de frialdad se ocultaba una cierta incomodidad. Ella lo percibía y la verdad no le gustaba… era como si aquel hombre la estuviera ayudando por mandato de alguien más no por altruismo.

— Me llamo Sakura. – dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido.

No le contestó, que mal educado.

— ¿Cómo se llama? – le insistió y él la miró con un gesto de fastidio.

— Mi nombre no es importante, señorita. – le dijo. — Lo que le debería importar es el hecho de que está en un bosque muy grande, siendo cargada por un desconocido. – le contestó de forma fría, seca y cruda realidad.

Ella ladeo el rostro, de un momento a otro pensando en lo que él acababa de tallarle en cara. Sakura estaba perdida en un bosque a merced de un desconocido. Tembló de un momento a otro, pensando en lo peor. Sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón se disparó. ¿Acaso planeaba llevarla a un lugar más resguardado para… hacerle daño?

Él sintió la angustia de la muchacha cuando empezó a respirar con preocupación y el inminente sonido de su corazón que se aceleraba sobremanera.

Sintió un instinto recorrerle al escuchar aquel musculo latir. Se mordió el labio, alejando la cabeza al otro lado, intento no oler su aroma humano. Se relamió los labios sin querer, eso lo alarmó. Buscó desesperado un lugar seguro, pues esa noche de seguro volvería a llover. Antes había llovido, una tormenta ligera en esos alrededores, en otros un huracán.

Sakura se dio cuenta como el muchacho aumentaba la velocidad. Quiso patalear, quiso gritar, pero una extraña sensación la dejó en un estado atarantado. Un olor exquisito, un estremecimiento tan misterioso…

Era como si la piel de aquel muchacho desprendiera un olor a… sándalo. Su cuerpo quedó suspendido en sensaciones erráticas. Parpadeo un par de veces y aquel efecto se minimizó, aunque todavía se sentía algo extraña y de alguna manera… por que no, excitada, sintió los movimientos del joven.

Aquel extraño la recostó contra una pared dura. No se había dado cuenta que habían entrado en una extraña caverna.

— Quédate aquí. – le ordenó, con voz ronca.

— Pe-Pero no es… - le dijo temerosa de algún peligro, pero él no la dejó terminar.

— Estarás bien, duerme. – y salió corriendo, como si hubiera visto un espectro.

Suspiró un poco más calmada. Ahora que estaba sola y alejada de ese muchacho tan raro se sentía un poco mejor. Intentó mover su brazo y descubrió un dolor no muy agradable. Analizó la situación y descubrió tras unos cuantos masajes que su brazo estaría sano en unas semanas, quizás una tres. No había sido muy grave su golpe.

Se pasó con cuidado la mano por la espalda y descubrió que no tenía ni un solo vidrio. Aquel hombre la había curado y puesto… de alguna manera a salvo.

Un momento… si la había curado… eso significaba que…

Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, aquel muchacho la tendría que haber desvestido para curarle.

El sonrojo se hizo más fuerte… agradecía a la oscuridad, así se evitaría la pena de que alguien la viera tan sonrojada.

* * *

Respiró agitadamente, mirando a los lados para asegurarse que estaba solo. Escupió con frustración.

— Maldita sea. – maldijo, enojado. — Tengo que dejar de pensar en _eso_… - se mordió el labio. — Pero… su aroma es tan… Argg. – gruñó.

Esto no estaba bien, debía deshacerse de esa joven lo más pronto posible, antes de que sucumbiera contra sus deseos. Las gotas frías de la lluvia le bañaron la cara, miró como esa agua lo enfriaba de un momento a otro y como recuperaba la serenidad. Definitivamente no debía acercarse tanto. Mientras más incomunicación hubiera mejor… no quería que algo pasara.

Ya era suficiente de tanto dolor.

De un momento a otro el pensar en dolor le recordó a cierta persona. Miró las nubes que se habían formado. Iba a llover muy fuerte esa noche, debía asegurarse que nada malo ocurriera, que la calma le cerniera una vez más a su viejo amigo.

Se bajó de las ramas de aquel árbol. Suspiró y comenzó a correr por el negro bosque.

**Continuara…**

**Sí, sé que tal vez no he avanzado mucho y que posiblemente los he dejado igual o peor, pero les pido de favor que esperen en adelante, ya veran que será valida la pena. Eso creo. **

**Como ven aparecio Naruto, lo sé, eso el capitulo anterior y quizas se pregunten, ¿Que carajos tiene que ver? a parte de que Sasuke siempre actua raro... Bueno, para que lo averiguen tendrían que leer. **

**Les agradezco su atencion de esta vez. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Encuentros

**Pues, asi como lo ven, estoy intentando actualizar lo más rapido que pueda. A todas aquellas personas que me dijeron sus comentarios se los agradezco mucho, no sabes cuanto, gracias por el apoyo... espero que les guste y se les haga interesante. **

**Continuemos...**

* * *

-4-

**Encuentros. **

El gruñido de las bestias suele ser el miramiento de los desventurados que temen a la oscuridad. Como si las quimeras de los recónditos lugares en la mente humana resucitaran para causar la más fina expresión de miedo, el exquisito sabor de las sensaciones negras y el olor a miedo sin sentido.

Sasuke había llegado a ese lugar, expectante y observando. Predatorio, pero no al mismo tiempo, observaba con atención por entre las ventanas de esa gran mansión de madera. Rojos sangre… así era el color que proyectaba su mirada en sitio interior de aquella casa.

Frunció el ceño al ver sentado a su objeto de estudio, mirando melancólico por una ventana un tanto lejana a su posición. Podía presentir lo que pensaba, podía incluso escuchar los gemidos de dolor. Estaba seguro que en el interior de su carne se encontraba ese despojado corazón sin esperanza.

Se acercó y a paso tranquilo llegó al pórtico de la casa. Estiró la mano y tomó la perilla. Sintió como las hojas de los grandes arboles se mecían con una brisa fluvial. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose las gotas de lluvia y finalmente entró.

* * *

La brisa fría le despertó en medio del sueño. El frio le sacudió los músculos lastimados y un gemido de suplicio de asomó por sus labios secos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño al encontrarse sola en una completa oscuridad. Como deseaba en esos momentos tener fuego.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en el porque su rescatador tardaba tanto, a juzgar por las condiciones climáticas y la oscuridad en total se dio cuenta que eran más de la media noche. Era impresionante lo que había dormido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el dolor estaba desapareciendo. Se desconcertó. El olor a una hierba anestésica le atrajo la atención, miró debajo y observó muchas hojas en el suelo. Las olfateo y descubrió que era la misma en la que estaba acostada antes.

Era sin duda una especie de somnífero que adormecía tanto los sentidos por lo cual no sentir el dolor. Una especie de droga placebo por así decirlo.

La posición en la que se encontraba le resultó incomoda, así que se movió con mesura para no intentar perder el efecto de esas plantas. La lobreguez no le permitía ver bien, pero se guio con el tacto, así que tuvo cuidado de no tocar nada más allá de sus expectativas.

Cuando se hubo puesto boca abajo para sentir más cómoda la espalda la asaltó ese olor sedante. Cayó dormida en menos de lo que esperó.

Tan profundamente dormida estaba que no sintió la fría mirada que era invertida en ella. Esa mirada roja como la sangre que la indagaba con desesperación, con angustia.

Un rayo adornó de luz la cueva y al mismo tiempo como acabó los ojos rojos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

El olor de la fruta fresca del bosque la despertó con un hambre voraz. Su nariz se sintió alabada cuando olió la ricura de aquellos frutos.

Cuando espabiló encontró la mirada negra de aquel hombre. Sonrió tímidamente.

— Buenos días. – le dijo timorata.

— Supongo… para ti. – tan grosero era aquel hombre. — Te traje comida, quizás tengas hambre. – O tal vez no.

— Sí. – no agregó nada más. Se sentó con cuidado y alargó las manos para coger los alimentos.

— Dígame señorita, ¿Alguien vendrá por usted? – preguntó con simpleza. Sin ninguna emoción en esa pregunta.

— No lo sé.- estaba muy entretenida comiendo. De un momento a otro el peso de la pregunta la detuvo. — La verdad… - musitó. — No lo sé.

— El bosque no es lugar para jovencitas.

— ¿Y que hace usted aquí? – le preguntó asertiva.

— Vivo en este lugar. – se le escapó con un cierto ápice de indignación.

— ¿Vive en el bosque? ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin una cabaña o…?

— Así nada más. – la calló, no quería comenzar una conversación.

— Pero… ¿Si es así, como es que viste tan bien, como es que mantiene su…? – cerró la boca al darse cuenta que lo estaba aludiendo.

— ¿Mi que? – insistió, divertido por la expresión de la joven.

— ¿Su… cabello? – bajó la cabeza con pena.

— El bosque es bondadoso con aquellos que viven adjuntos a su ley.

— ¿Caza su alimento? – le preguntó con confusión.

— Haz hecho muchas preguntas y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

— Es por que no me lo haz querido decir.

— No hay por que saberlo.

— Yo le dije el mío, ¿No sería lo más cortes que usted, como todo un caballero, me lo dijera? – intentaba sonar educada como él.

— Nunca dije que fuera un caballero. – le dejó con la boca abierta. Aquello hombre hablaba su idioma, conocía métodos para sobrevivir en el bosque, le había salvado y aún así… tenía el descaro de decir que no era un caballero.

Realmente la frase de "Las apariencias engañan" era cierta.

— No es muy amable.

— Le salve la vida.

— De acuerdo, sí lo es. – hizo un mohín.

— Usted es japonesa, ¿Verdad?

— Sí… nací allá.

— ¿Cómo es Japón? – una vieja nostalgia le invadió al darse cuenta que de cierta manera el recuerdo de Japón seguía con él.

— Pues es moderno, hay mucha gente… ¿Ha estado antes en Japón?

— Eso no importa. – cerró de nuevo la conversación.

— No le gusta conversar mucho… al parecer.

— ¿Y a usted? – preguntó sarcástico. Había olvidado que los seres humanos eran seres sociables. Quizá su soledad le había terminado de consumir sus actitudes.

— Me gusta… así conoce a personas nuevas.

— ¿No es una persona conforme?

— El conformismo es precario y anticuado. ¿Acaso no prefiere crecer como persona, aprender más sobre este mundo y sus culturas?

— No me interesa. Así estoy bien.

— ¿Lo ve? Eso es conformismo.

— Parece que me da bien. – miró el bosque por unos segundos y luego a ella. — ¿Cómo se siente?

— Mejor, gracias.

— ¿Cree que pueda caminar?

— Un poco, creo.

— ¿Conoce de medicina?

— No todo, pero sí, soy estudiante de medicina.

— Entonces díctese un diagnostico.

— ¿Y usted conoce de medicina?

— La pregunta estaba dirigía a usted, no a mí.

— Umm… - masculló. — Ya evalué mi situación, gracias, tengo un brazo levemente roto, es decir que tengo una fisura pero es muy pequeña, en unas dos o tres semanas recupero por completo toda mi movilidad. Los vidrios de mi espalda fueron pulcramente removidos. – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, si supiera lo que había sufrido al ver todas esas heridas abiertas. — Fueron limpiadas, creo que en unos días cicatrizaran por completo, mi ojo volverá a su color original también muy pronto, ya no tengo escalofríos ni fiebre por lo que…

— Es suficiente, entendí. No estás completamente sana. Todavía necesitas descansar.

— ¿Le interesa tanto mi salud?

— Sólo que te vayas. – eso la dejó sorprendida e indignada. No se lo esperaba.

— ¿Pero por que…? – fue involuntaria la pregunta.

— Por que usted no debería estar aquí. Es peligroso.

— No veo peligro si usted esta conmigo. – él mostró una cara de sorpresa. Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y comenzó a balbucear. — Yo… digo que… bueno…

— Ha dejado su punto claro señorita, mas no soy guardaespaldas. No puede quedarse, este bosque está llenos de peligros.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— Pumas, serpientes… riscos, ¿Continuo?

— Sí por favor.

— Hiedra venenosa, climas fríos…

— ¿No está exagerando un poco? No es como si fuese una bomba de tiempo o yo tan estúpida como para toparme con esas cosas.

— Nunca se sabe.

— ¡Oiga, no soy una tonta!

— ¿Y como es que te caíste de un avión?

— Para empezar… - se levantó con la fuerza de su indignación, ¿Quién se creía? Lo encaró, el joven era más alto que ella, pero no le importó el detalle. — Yo no venia manejando esa cosa, el idiota del piloto que nos llevó directo a una tormenta por que el muy imbécil no sabía hablar francés y…

— Shh, está bien, está bien, cierra la boca. – le recriminó de forma calmada. — Comprendo, no eres tonta.

— Entonces deje de insinuarlo. – le dijo, aun de pie. — Además, me gustaría un poco de agua.

— Para tomar agua tienes que ir al riachuelo.

— ¿No hay agua más cerca?

— Claro, unas cataratas más adelante y muchas gotas de roció afuera.

— Usted no es muy sociable, ¿Cierto?

— No hay nada sociable en este bosque… ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?

— Lo está siendo conmigo.

Y Sasuke quedó quieto por sus palabras. La muchacha tenía razón. Era la primera vez en años que socializaba con alguien, que tenía la oportunidad de hablar y no seguir sumergido en ese profundo hoyo de soledad y depresión.

De un momento a otra se recriminó por ser tan seco con ella. Quizá, si mantenía al margen la situación ella no notara nada de nada. Se recuperara y se fuera, así de simple, nadie resultaría herido y nadie estaría molesto, ¿Verdad?

Sonrió de lado y Sakura alzó una ceja al verlo sonreír. Claramente impactada por ese hecho.

— Sasuke. – dijo él. Y ella lo miró expectante.

— ¿Cómo?

— Me llamo Sasuke. – notó como ella sonrió y le estiró su mano sana con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Mucho gusto, Sasuke. – y él le dio la mano. Sin decir nada, sólo regresándole el saludo.

— Usted quiere agua, ¿No es así?

— Sí, pero no me llames por "usted" dime Sakura, no hay problema con ello.

— Bien, Sakura, vamos, te acompañare al riachuelo. Además… - señaló sus piernas con moretes. — No te recomiendo de camines si es que quieres recuperarte pronto.

— ¿Entonces como llegare? – la respuesta fue innecesaria cuando él la cargó en sus brazos y ella se aferró con delicadeza a su cuello.

— Y por favor… está vez no intentes patear.

— Lo tendré en mente.

Caminó en silencio, con ella en brazos. Esperando a que llegaran al riachuelo. Pasaron por la zona anterior a la cueva. Sakura se sentía algo intrigado por no poder conocer el lugar. Estaba algo entretenida viendo los inmensos arboles cuando Sasuke le comenzó a hablar.

— Había más personas en ese avión, ¿No es así? ¿Cuántos eran?

— Éramos… tres, el piloto, un compañero y yo… ellos…

— Están muertos supongo.

— Eso creo. – cerró los ojos intentando no recordad eso.

— ¿Y dices que un huracán los atrapó? – Sasuke parecía tener una voz interesada, pero Sakura no. Pareciese a que le doliese el recordar.

— Sí…

— ¿No quieres hablar de eso?

— La verdad no.

— Entiendo, no es fácil superarlo… Al menos por el momento. – Sasuke la miró de reojo. — Se necesita tiempo, creo.

— Como dice el dicho… no hay nada que el tiempo no cure.

— Tú lo dijiste… así lo dicen los seres humanos. – musitó, lleno de asimiento.

— Sasuke, ¿Siempre has vivido en este bosque? – Sasuke la dejó en el suelo, en frente del riachuelo.

— A que te refieres. – preguntó con sequedad.

— Digo, ¿Desde que naciste o…?

— Algo así. – sentencio con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Amm… es que digo, hablas japonés y perdona mi imprudencia, tienes facciones japonesas… - Sasuke alzó una ceja. — Es sólo que me es un poco raro el que…

— Vivo aquí desde hace muchos años. – le dijo frio. Sakura captó el mensaje, no quería hablar de su pasado. Daba igual, comprendía.

Ella bajó la cabeza y tomó agua con cuidado. Estaba helada. Aun traía puesto su suertes, ella estaba sucia, su suéter también, tenía deseos de bañarse, pero considerando con que la temperatura del agua no era la adecuada y que estaba aun lastimada… no le convenía. Pero, que si…

— Tengo ganas de bañarme. – lo dijo al aire esperando a que Sasuke le solucionara el problema.

— Ahí está el riachuelo… o si prefieres agua en grandes cantidades esta la Caída de Plata. – y efectivamente, lo solucionó, aunque no como ella esperaba.

— ¿La caída de Plata?

— Es una cascada.

— ¿Y por que se le llama así?

— Cuando la luna llena pega en el agua se forma un color plateado… es como si pareciera plata liquida.

— Wow, eso debe ser muy romántico. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Sí romántico es para la insólita manera en la que el agua cae provocando alaridos de dolor y el agua corre como si fuera sangre… Entonces creo que eres toda una dama.

— No creo que sea lo que describes, ¿Podemos ir a verla?

— Está lejos… quizá después.

— ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo todo el día? – preguntó con algo de esperanza. Estar sola en el bosque no era su actividad favorita.

— No. – pero eso era algo que a Sasuke no le constaba.

— ¿Y que harás?

— No es de tu incumbencia.

— Mmm… - masculló mientras tomaba agua entre sus manos y tragaba.

— Ven, te dejare en tu cueva…

* * *

Las caras de todos estaban muy grises. Hacía poco que la búsqueda se había iniciado. Habían pasado ya tres días y no había rastro de Sakura. No pudieron encontrar el avión, todo se había ido por la borda al decirle eso a Tsunade.

Los amigos y familiares de Sakura lloraron el día entero. Realmente era muy querida. Cuando le dijeron a Juugo sobre el avionazo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y pensar que él venía en ese avión.

Se llevó a acabo una ceremonia en donde se despedían de Sakura. Un funeral sin difunto. Muy inadecuado y sin esperanza, pero las cosas se habían complicado tanto que ya no había más opciones.

Y con esas caras… con esos sentimientos, el tiempo era el único que podría curarles…

Y tiempo fue lo que pasó, una semanas después de todo aquello.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la entrada de la cueva. Sasuke le dijo que ahora que se sentía mejor podrían salir a buscar por el bosque alguna forma de que ella se marchara.

Sakura estaba entusiasmada, pero al mismo tiempo no. Había tenido una comunicación muy agradable, aunque los primeros días no, con Sasuke. Sentía el profundo silencio que el guardaba como una coraza de soledad y tristeza inquisidora.

Pena y angustia. Dolor y suplicio.

Eso era lo claro, Sasuke le mostraba todo aquello sólo con hablar con ella. Y aunque ella no quería hablar con Sasuke sobre eso, pues se notaba que era muy escrupuloso para hablar de las cosas, tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocer aquello.

Como un día, que estaba comiendo, Sasuke sólo la mirada. Ella se intrigó al verlo tan quieto. Tanto que le preguntó si no quería comer, pero el le respondió que ya había comido antes. Que no le gustaban las vallas.

Luego, al siguiente día se fijó en el hermoso anillo que posaba en su mano. Le preguntó que si que significaba para él, pero Sasuke negó rotundamente el querer hablar de eso y se fue tan taciturno que Sakura se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. Sasuke era un personaje muy raro, lo tenía que admitir. Siempre mostraba sombrío los ojos. A veces, sólo a veces, cuando Sakura mencionaba su país natal, los ojos se Sasuke se llenaban con una ingente nostalgia.

Sakura siempre había sido de corazón noble, no le gustaba que las personas a su alrededor sufrieran. Simplemente no soportaba verles las caras.

Suspiró agotada de esperar a Sasuke y se sentó. Sasuke siempre se iba y regresaba en la mañana, irónicamente, ella se sentía como la salvaje en este asunto, no Sasuke quien aseguraba vivir en el bosque desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella sentía como un animal en medio del bosque… era una situación bizarra en verdad. Era como si ella fuera un animal domesticado perdido en el bosque y que Sasuke era el hombre bueno que le llevaba comida para que se acostumbrara a su nuevo habitad, la verdad… extraño.

Aburrida y cansada de estar ahí, miró sus piernas y evaluó la situación. Ya podía caminar, su brazo aun le dolía, pero sorpresivamente no había sufrido tanto daño como ella creyó al principio. Sólo había sido el dolor del momento.

Se levantó y cuidando de no lastimar su brazo continúo caminando lejos del lugar. Sintió deseos de explorar, no era agradable pasar todo el día en un lugar. Hace poco, como dos días atrás no resistió las ganas de bañarse. Salió cojeando a la lluvia que caía en la noche y asegurándose de que nadie la viera se quitó la ropa y la enjuagó bien, ella también, nunca imaginó que lloviera a cantaros tan fuertes en el bosque.

Acto seguido, pesco un resfriado, Sasuke la encontró en la mañana retorciéndose de frio. Frunció el ceño y le trajo leña extra para que se secara. La obligó a que se quitara la ropa y se secara; claro, prometiendo que él no vería.

Le trajo hierbas medicinales y se las frotó por el cuerpo para que el refriado pasara. Junto varia hojas grandes y poniéndolas a secar muy bien, se las llevó para hacerle una cama.

Sakura se sentía alagada, pero a la vez muy insultada. Simplemente, ¿Por qué Sasuke no la llevaba a su casa? Estaba segura que Sasuke no vivía al aire libre en el bosque. Pero… desgraciadamente para Sakura, siempre que le preguntaba acerca del tema, Sasuke negaba con la cabeza y descubría una mirada estresada.

Sakura se recuperó rápido, afortunadamente de los medicamentos que traía en su mochila habían algunos antigripales.

Dos días de eso y se sentía muy bien.

Ahora, se encontraba caminando con asombro bajo las sombras de los enormes arboles.

Se encontró una calzada mal trecha, sin muchas opciones donde pisar. Era de subida, así que juntó todas sus energías y subió. Una vez arriba contempló más arboles y una y casi invisible vereda. Quizá ella por algún animal.

Llena de un espíritu explorador siguió adelante. En su camino comenzaron a atravesarse piedras grandes, arboles enverdecidos y el sonido del agua correr. Ya tenia mucho caminando, pero sus pasos se vieron recompensados cuando se vio enfrente de una cascada monumental.

Sonrió al ver la caída del agua. Tal vez esa era la Caída de Plata, como la había descrito Sasuke. Le gustaría estar ahí de noche en luna llena.

— No se mueva_._ – escuchó hablar a alguien en un idioma diferente. Ingles. Sakura volteo poco a poco para toparse con un hombre. No era Sasuke, definitivamente.

Era un hombre mayor. Con el cabello algo purpura. Ojos cansados y pecho descubierto. Vestido con una gabardina negra, sombrero cobrizo colgado en la espalda y armado con una enorme escopeta.

Le apuntaba a ella, como si fuera un vil animal.

— No dispare por favor._ – _Le pidió. El hombre levantó una ceja. Esa muchacha extraña hablaba su idioma.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó desconfiado. Con un tono de advertencia.

— Yo… estoy perdida. – dijo, especulando.

— ¿Perdida? – la miró con burla. — ¿Y vienes con alguien más?

— No.

— Niña, morirás si no te cuidas. – le dijo aquel hombre. Le quitó el arma de encima y sonrió con diversión. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Y usted? – preguntó audaz.

— Muy astuta, jamás des tu nombre a un desconocido. – sonrió y sacó un cigarro lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo. — Me llamo Hidan.

— Sakura.

— Oh, con que japonés, eh. – sonrió. — ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

— Estoy perdida, ya se lo dije.

— Umm, adivinare… ¿Una estúpida excursión escolar?

— Emm, no yo…

— Calla, sé todo sobre ustedes, se creen que pueden comerse el mundo… idiotas. Te diré algo muchacha, este no es lugar para las jovencitas como tú.

— ¿Cómo dijo? – alzó una ceja. Ese hombre era irritante.

— ¿Qué no entendiste? Eres lenta. – hizo un mohín y lanzó lejos el cigarrillo. — Este bosque es peligroso para ti.

— ¿Y por que? – quería saber más.

— Por que este bosque… - miró a los lados antes de continuar. — Esconde un oscuro secreto.

— ¿Cómo que un oscuro secreto? ¿Qué es?

— Este bosque esconde a lo que busco… - sonrió siniestro. — A mi presa.

— ¿Está cazando osos?

— Los osos son muy fáciles de cazar, niña. Yo no cazo pequeñeces.

— ¿Y que es lo que caza? – se sentía intrigada.

— _Demonios.._.

* * *

Sasuke miraba desde aquel pórtico viejo. El sol ya había salido desde hace minutos. Era la señal para que fuera en busca de Sakura, pero no se sentía con ánimos. Miró hacia atrás de él. Esa puerta debía quedarse cerrada por siempre.

Sería la perdición para todo ser humano que se atreviera a entrar ahí. Suspiró con desgane. Se levantó y miró el sol. Maldito sol. Luego, miró su reflejó en un pequeño charco de agua que estaba en las escaleras de madera al pórtico.

No había cambiado nada. Maldita fuera su vida. Maldita fuera su maldición.

— Feliz cumpleaños… Uchiha Sasuke. – se susurró a él mismo.

* * *

— ¿Demonios? – musitó sin aire.

— ¿Qué, eres sorda? Claro que sí… aquí hay uno, puedo sentirlo. – le dijo, mientras respiraba el olor del bosque.

— ¿Bromea… cierto?

— ¿Y por que lo haría? – pasó su arma por su hombro y se dispuso a caminar. — Me voy… - comenzó a caminar. Sakura sintió la necesidad de saber más, quiso dar un paso hacia él pero Hidan se volteo. — Y no me sigas, niña miedosa. – le dijo maleducadamente. — No quiero que espantes a mi almuerzo de nuevo.

— ¿Eh?

Él señaló con el arma las huellas de un ciervo. Ahora entendía, el animal la debió haber detectado antes de llegar a la cascada.

Hidan negó con la cabeza y comenzó andar.

— Pero… ¿No es peligroso que ande por el bosque si dice que hay monstruos?

— No les temo. – la encaró. — Pero sí tenería por ti… aunque bueno. – se volteo. — Si mueres será por que el bosque así lo quiso. – y continuo andando.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! – Hidan se detuvo de nuevo al oírla. — ¿Y de donde saca los parlamentos para decir que aquí hay demonios?

— Por que este bosque fue una vez escenario de muchas muertes… - susurró y continúo caminando. — Deberías aprender más sobre las leyendas locales, niña miedosa. – y continuo. Pronto se perdió entre los helechos.

Sakura estaba parada ahí, perpleja por la insensibilidad de ese hombre. No es que Sasuke no hubiera sido insensible, aparte ellos dos no eran los primeros hombres que conocía, pero sí le sorprendía el ver a otro ser humano ahí, y lo peor del caso… que estaba loco.

— Está loco… No pueden haber demonios aquí… no existen. – se convenció a ella misma y comenzó a andar. — Será mejor que regrese a la cueva, Sasuke debe estar buscándome.

Caminó unos cuantos metros y escuchó el sonido de ramas rompiéndose detrás de ella. Se quedó quieta, escuchando e interpretando todo aquello. Luego siguió caminando, escuchando más pasos detrás de ella.

Sintió un estremecimiento conocido. Algo la estaba acechando. Se volteo y trato de encarar el peligro. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y pronto sintió que tocaba algo aterciopelado, grande y un tanto terso. Con cierto temor giró la cara para toparse con lo que estaba enfrente.

El aliento de un feroz oso la dejó helada. Tal vez no habría demonios ahí, pero sí osos.

Retrocedió y le sacó la vuelta, ella enfrente del oso. Caminó lento, intentando no molestarle. Pero la pronto se dio cuenta que eso era una mala idea, al sólo acercarse a un arbole escuchó gruñir una cría.

Todo fue muy rápido, vio como la madre se le venia encima, ella, asustada se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Los pasos del animal iban cada vez más cerca. Seguramente el animal tenia el estomago algo lleno, por que corría lento a lo habitual.

De seguro la perseguía por que había importunado a su bebé en plena comida.

El rugido la asustó más, corrió tan desesperadamente que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Sintió el aire correr en su espalda, un zarpazo fallido. Comenzó a gritar al percatarse que se acercaba más.

— ¡Maldita sea! – gritó, y no se fijó de la raíz que estaba enfrente, se tropezó y cayó. Se cubrió la cabeza asustada, esperando que el animal le matara de un golpe.

Pero de nuevo, eso no pasó. En vez de eso sintió como el animal se alejaba apresurado.

Cuando descubrió su cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

El lugar en donde estaba era silencioso, mucho. Entonces alzó la cabeza y la respiración se le cortó.

— No puede ser… - enfrente de ella estaba una casa vieja. De madera. Se fijó a lo alrededores. Los arboles eran gigantes, a sus pies la hojarasca causaba un perfecto contraste campestre. Sintió la sangre agolparse en su cabeza. Una extraña sensación le invadió. Miró aquella casa con un sentimiento de nostalgia.

La viva imagen de una pesadilla…

— Es… la mansión…

**Continuara…**

**Umm, en lo que a mi respecta este capitulo no fue del todo mi... umm, satisfaccion, eso creo. Pero, les aseguro que muchas de las intrigas se resolveran en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les esté gustando. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. Sabor a dolor

**He actualizado. Espero que en este capitulo alguna de las intrigas que os a causado mi historia les quede más claro. Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me han apoyado. Les deseo lo mejor, son muy buenos. **

**Esta historia es un poco rara, la verdad es que he tratado de experimentar un poco con la escritura. Jamás habia escrito algo de vampiros, no son mi mayor fascinacion, pero me gustó la idea de experimentar con ello. Me gusta escribir sobre lo fantastico y legendario, espero que les guste ese tipo de escritura. **

**He usado algunas palabras diferentes, muchos sinonimos, pero lo hago con la intencion de darle mas suspenso a la cosa... Espero que comprendan.**

**Ok, no lo entretengo más...**

* * *

**-5-**

**Sabor a dolor. **

Sintió un fuerte olor a madera vieja. Un olor extraño de hierbas… iguales a aquellas que Sasuke usaba para anestesiarla y que descansara sin mucho dolor.

Sus pies reaccionaron solos, su corazón se disparó. Comenzó a sudar y la vista se le nubló. Se sintió adormecida, con los colores oscureciéndose. Una brisa extraña. La luz del sol no era bien recibida, estaba nublado.

Cuando reaccionó de nuevo tenía la mano en la perilla.

— No… - musitó. El estomago le dolía de los nervios. — Por favor… - logró soltar un gemido. Su mano reaccionó sola. Abrió la puerta.

Un miedo irracional le invadió, debía alejarse, ese lugar no tenía buen aspecto.

Cuando la puerta se hubo abierta sus pies caminaron solos. Sakura se dio cuenta que aquello era una horrible broma del destino. Respiró apresurada. Aquel lugar era justo como su sueño.

La vitrina de licores estaba ahí. Tan extensa. Esos muebles anti polillas, la chimenea extinguida, pero era el juego perfecto para ese piso de madera bien puesto.

Una sala exquisita, un lugar lleno de deja vú. Miró lo que antes no había mirado. Una enorme escalera en espiral emergía desde habitaciones superiores.

Pero, debajo de esa escalera se encontraba una puerta sellada con un candado. Negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus mejillas pero no podía llorar.

Cohibida, con el corazón en la mano, sus pies caminaron solos. Aspiró el aroma a viejo. Encontró el color metálico de la llave muy conocido. Estaba en una mesita junto a la puerta.

— _No… - _musitó. – su brazo se estiró, tomo la llave y con los ojos cerrados para no ver lo que estaba adentro el candado cedió.

La puerta se abrió con parsimonia. Ella miró dentro unas escalas. No había monstruos ni feroces bestias de rojo. Sólo una escalera. Comenzó a bajar, ya por más curiosidad que el impulso mismo que la llevaba hacia ahí. Era ancestral… una fuerza más allá de su comprensión.

Cuando llegó debajo toda la oscuridad la recibió. Aguantó la respiración debido al polvo y con un paso mecánico avanzó. Lúgubre, siniestro… esa era la palabra.

Sakura dio su último paso y se encontró con algo muy curioso. Enfrente de ella estaba posado sobre una mesa un pequeño cofrecito, había una pequeña vela enfrente de ella que iluminaba el sitio, haciéndolo un poco visible.

— Lo he visto antes… - se dijo. Y se fijó en la cerradura. Era muy extraña, tenía una rueda, como si fuera una caja fuerte… pero su cerrojo tenía forma de…

— Imposible. – musitó cubriéndose con la boca. Había una cerradura en forma de cerezo… tan pequeña como…

Se llevó la mano a su cuello y sacó su cadena, la comparó con la cerradura y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Y entonces… la llama de la vela se movió, un extraño ruido arriba a alerto. Quizá había entrado en esa casa que creyó sola y no era así.

Caminó con andar incierto por ese piso de madera antiguo. Miró de soslayo aquel cofrecito, luego, como si aquella onda de atracción ser perdiera se sintió con todas las facultades de su cuerpo libre. Suspiró aliviada por tal hecho, el pesar en su estomago que se había establecido antes se había marchado. Ahora, lo que la invadía era la incertidumbre de no saber que fuer todo aquello, que hacia ahí.

Escuchó movimientos arriba, pasos pesados, quizá el dueño era un ermitaño enorme, se asustó un poco y se apresuró a salir. Subió las pequeñas escaleras, no veía a nadie en la sala. Claramente estaba más iluminada la sala que ese estudio.

Salió, se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar.

Tan sólo dios tres pasos, sólo tres… cuando sintió una encendida mirada sobre ella. Se giró despacio, para no hacer algún escándalo. Pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

Los huesos le temblaron estrambóticamente. Sintió un miedo tan ambiguo… tan raro. La garganta se le secó, un dolor profundo se le instaló en el pecho, probablemente por que no podía respirar debido a la imagen que estaba enfrente de ella.

El calor de la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas le provocó mareos. Sintió ganas de vomitar, la cabeza le punzó y un miedo racional le estremeció.

_Salvar la vida. Correr por ella. Aquello, que está enfrente de ti no es humano. No es un animal, es un…_

— Imposible. – musitó.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba una ser totalmente insólito, disparejo a la realidad. Enorme, dos metros si acaso un poco más. Tembló al ver las enormes fauces, esos ojos resplandecientes, ese vaho que exhalaba con mesura.

Rojo, de color sangre… ardiente como el fuego. Enormes extremidades, era él… era lo que yacía en sus pesadillas, era la criatura que le arrancaba la vida como un juguete frágil.

Su cara redonda como una humana, orejas de una especie de plasma que le adornaba la cabeza.

Kitsune. Parecía uno.

El ser la miraba intensamente, posado en cuatro patas, con cuatro largas colas como látigos ensangrentados en su retaguardia. Una mirada fría y ardiente a la vez. Estaba sentado en los últimos escalones superiores de la escalera en espiral.

El sonido de un vocifero. El sonido del aire caliente que emitía por su boca era intenso.

Retrocedió despacio, sin querer alterarlo.

El demonio la miraba sin perder ningún detalle. Miró de soslayo la puerta, ella se dirigía a la puerta, entonces, cuando estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos reaccionó.

La chica intentó huir, pero cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta, el demonio apareció enfrente de ella. Había saltado impidiéndole la salida. Retrocedió asustada. El ente se le acercaba como aquel puma en sus primeros días.

Comenzó a sentir el calor infernal que desprendía la piel de esa criatura. Ardía como llamas en una caldera gigante. Retrocedió al ver como el animal la olfateaba. La analizaba…

No quiso esperar más, corrió para salir por alguna ventana, intento ir a la sala, pero no espero aquello.

El ser saltó justo enfrente de ella. Impidiéndole irse. Le rugió y un calor intenso la cobijó.

— No… - retrocedió. El ser se le fue encima y dio un saltó lleno de adrenalina esquivando un zarpazo cortó. El demonio se enderezó y gruñó irritado.

Corrió a su lado contrario, corrió, la oscuridad era apenas generosa. Sintió como con dos pasos ya estaba detrás. Le lanzó otro zarpazo y saltó en un intento desesperado por huir.

Un golpe duro le recibió. Se dio cuenta que había caído a esas escalerillas que llevaban a ese extraño estudio. Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo. Se volteo y observó al demonio acercarse acechante. Cerró la puerta fuertemente. Palpó con rapidez y encontró un cerrojo.

En cuanto cerró un rotundo golpe seguido por el rugido de la bestia la hizo retroceder.

Empezó a llorar, estaba aterrada.

Otro golpe más fuerte la alertó, la puerta no resistiría mucho. Corrió hacia abajo, buscó un lugar en donde esconderse… pero el tiempo se le acabó rápido cuando la puerta fue brutamente arrancada desde afuera.

Se sintió desfallecer.

El demonio se adentró en el estudio con parsimonia. En cuanto piso el suelo de ese lugar no muy grande muchas velas que estaban esparcidas por su alrededor se encendieron como un rayo.

La bestia observó tranquilamente el lugar, caminó despacio, como un depredador. Sakura sintió el calor del animal. Estaba justo detrás de ella. Se había escondido detrás de un librero enorme, esperando a que no la encontrara.

Unos libros que estaban cerca de ella cayeron al ser empujados por la respiración del demonio. Comenzó a temblar, se le tensaron los nervios y sus músculos estaban muertos de irritación. Esperaba la muerte… el final que siempre la despertaba de esa pesadilla.

Sintió el vapor de su hocico detrás de ella. Su espalda se tensó. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar mientras las lágrimas de angustia e incertidumbre la invadían. El peso de la pata de la bestia la alerto. Había una garra a su lado, estaba posada ahí, como si fuera una especia de anzuelo para algún pez.

El sonido de su garganta la aterró. Sabía donde estaba. Esperó…

Iba a morir… morir…

Todo fue tan rápido, el sonido vacio de un rugido desesperado y de sorpresa. La enorme zarpa rasgando el piso como si de un delicado velo se tratara. Sintió que alguien la tomaba de las muñecas, el brazo le dolió, aun le dolía y ese dolor la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

— Sasuke… - sus ojos la miraron directamente y el calor del fuego eterno la arropó al sentir la ira con la que la observaba.

Rojo… rojo carmesí.

— Vamos… - le ordenó seco cual pozo en el desierto.

La abrazó contra su pecho y la tomó en brazos, corrió tan veloz hacia las escaleras.

Aquel ser se levantó, estaba tirado contra una pared del lugar, Sasuke lo había lanzado. Con la misma fuerza de antes los persiguió. Ambos sintieron el fuerte tirón cuando la garra se enterraba superficialmente en la espalda de Sasuke. Fue un arañazo, Sasuke reaccionó y saltó hacia las escaleras.

El demonio los persiguió, saltó increíblemente y los alcanzó. Sus colas se estiraron como látigos y alcanzado a la pareja les impidió que escaparan por el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones de esa casa.

Sasuke quedó acorralado entre las fauces de ese monstruo. Miró rápidamente una puerta a su derecha, aquel ser captó todo. Embistió, pero antes que acertara algún golpe Sasuke abrió de un golpe la puerta. La intensidad con la que la abrió los hizo tropezar con una cama que estaba enseguida.

El demonio entró lanzando golpes con sus garras. Sasuke recuperó el aliento rápido, sujetó más fuerte a Sakura y dando brincos en la cama saltó a su izquierda. Con una sorprendente agilidad cayó de pie a un lado de la ventana.

La bestia no era estúpida, lanzó un ataque, embistió con fiereza a Sasuke y el aludido, aprovechado su descuido se escabullo por entre el hueco debajo de sus patas y salió por la puerta. Cerró esperando ganar tiempo.

Aunque sabia de antemano que un solo golpe de aquella criatura bastaría para tumbar la madera.

Saltó con fuerza, Sakura se aferró a su cuello. Había saltado desde la segunda planta. Cayó ileso al piso. Este se cuarteo.

— ¡Cuidado! – gritó Sakura, se movió apresurado y corrió a la puerta principal.

Un remolino de aire caliente sorprendió a los aludidos con al presencia de aquel demonio. Cayó justamente detrás de ellos. Lanzó un zarpazo y Sasuke saltó con toda su energía. Alcanzó a cruzar la puerta y la garra se impactó con el piso frio del pórtico.

Cayeron al suelo a unos metros del pórtico. Sakura sobre Sasuke.

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas. Los ojos jade de Sakura se toparon con los rojos ardientes de Sasuke. El pecho de la muchacha bajaba y subía con avidez. Pero el momento de miradas fue interrumpido por el feroz rugido del monstruo que estaba detrás del marco de la puerta.

Sasuke rodó sobre sí y quedó sobre Sakura, miró con su roja mirada el interior de la casa.

El demonio golpeo iracundo la madera de la pared, rugió como un animal enloquecido y después, dando un lastimero alarido retrocedió para desaparecer en la oscuridad de esa casa.

Sasuke miró expectante a que desapareciera.

— Se fue… - exclamó, con serenidad.

Sakura, debajo de él, comenzó a respirar con más regularidad.

Pero lo que tenía que pasar pasó, Sasuke la encaró con ira. Ella se encogió al verle el rostro. La intimidaban sus fieros ojos.

Sasuke se levantó con cuidado, ni siquiera se molestó en ayudar a la muchacha, se separó rápidamente de ella y se puso enfrente de la casa, su cara con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se levantó, sobó su brazo y miró a Sasuke, aún temblaba, le costaba trabajo calmarse. Recientemente salida de aquel shock. Esperaba que Sasuke la animara, que le dijera palabras de aliento… pero no… nada. Sólo una firme oscuridad.

— Y-Yo…

— ¡Eres una tonta! – Sasuke la encaró con furia en el rostro. Su mirada roja la hizo retroceder hasta quedarse acorralada entre un árbol y Sasuke, quien se acercaba enojado. Quedó a una distancia prudente, lo suficiente como para que no perdiera detalle de su ira.

— Yo… no…

— ¡Exacto, tú no lo sabías! – le gritó. — ¡Jamás, nunca en la vida vuelvas a entrar a esa casa! – le ordenó. — ¡Si lo haces de nuevo, te juro que dejare que te mate!

Ella bajó la mirada y vio que sus labios se movían… pero no escuchó nada.

— ¡Qué, dime lo que has dicho! – aún no podía controlar el tono de su voz, seguía enojado.

— _¿Quién eres tu? _– musitó, con la miraba hacia abajo y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos. — ¡¿Qué eres tú?! – le gritó, llorando con un visible coraje y miedo en los ojos.

Sasuke no le respondió. Quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con incertidumbre.

— ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué era eso?! ¡¿Es por eso que querías que me fuera?! ¡Entonces ese es el secreto… es verdad lo que dijo el cazador! – le afirmó, más Sasuke no le contestó.

— ¿Cazador? – pronuncio, más calmado, se había calmado a tiempo.

— Eso no importa… - ella ladeo el rostro para no verle. — Dime… ¿Tú nombre es Sasuke? ¿Realmente… ese es tu nombre?

— Sí. – se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros.

— Qué era esa cosa… ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó ella, mirándolo a la cara.

Sasuke calló. Entrecerró los ojos y luego, inevitablemente del por que sus actos la tomó de las muñecas, estampándola contra el árbol. Enterró su cabeza en su cuello. Y suspiró. Sakura estaba paralizada por tal acción. Tuvo miedo.

— _¿Qué eres…?_ – le susurró.Sasuke se separó de ella. La miró a los ojos, aún le sujetaba las manos.

— Mi nombre es: Uchiha Sasuke. – a ella se le secó la garganta. Sasuke se separó de ella y retrocedió. — Naci el 25 de Mayo de 1730… - Sakura retrocedió asustada, Sasuke se le seguía acercando.

— No… estás mintiendo… no podría ser por que si no tu estarías…

— No soy humano. – sentencio con frialdad, mientras su mirada roja la escrutaba todavía.

— Entonces… ¿Qué eres?

— Soy un _vampiro. – _Sakura abrió fuertemente los ojos.

— No… - musitó. Negando con la cabeza y tapándose los oídos para no escuchar más. Era imposible, sobrenatural…

Irreal.

— Y Sakura… - ella alcanzó a oírlo y se tensó. — Aquel monstruo, aquel demonio… no es más que mi mejor amigo. Él es un hombre… o por lo menos lo que queda de él.

Sakura lo miró incrédula.

— ¿Piensas tomarme el pelo?

Sasuke se acercó y ella retrocedió aterrada.

— Tú has preguntado… y yo he respondido.

— No… puede… ser posible. – musitó, bajando la cabeza.

Sasuke la miró. Ella lo encaró y al momento sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.

— Nunca… - se acercó y de abrupto la tomo por los hombros, haciéndole que prestara mucha atención. — Nunca regreses a esa casa… - le dijo. Los músculos de Sasuke estaban tensos.

— ¿Por qué? – a penas y podía hablar.

— _Él te matara… - _musitó Sasuke.

— Yo no le he hecho nada…

— Tú no… - soltó sus hombros y trató de calmarse. Estiró su mano y le levantó la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. — Pero sí otras personas… Ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Como un torrente de lluvia, como un tesoro preciado que no debe ser desperdiciado.

— Lo siento… - esas palabras le dolieron en el alma. Cayó de rodillas… llorando. — Lo siento tanto… - comenzó a tiritar. Sasuke la miró desde arriba, ella estaba arrodillada a sus pies.

— Naruto es el único motivo por el que estoy con vida. – exclamó. Sakura lo miró, sus ojos hinchados.

¿Por qué Sasuke le decía todo esto?

— Él se encadeno al dolor eterno… por mí. – Sakura sintió una punzada al escuchar esas palabras.

Comprendía…

Comprendió entonces la mirada triste y solitaria de Sasuke. Observó en su rostro la culpa de aquella situación, la angustia encarnada en su cuerpo inmortal.

Aquel dolor que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

El sabor de un inmortal rechazando la inmortalidad para dejarse llevar por la muerte y hundirse en la paz que nos trae la negra sombra.

La mirada de Sasuke se apagó cuando cerró sus ojos. Sakura observó como Sasuke se sentaba, tenía el rostro pacifico. Pero podía sentir las vibraciones de dolor. Presenciaba como su nudillo era más blanco de lo normal por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

— Debes irte, Sakura. – habló, ella lo escuchó. No le respondió. — Vete.

— No… - apenas y si era audible.

— Vete.

— No quiero. – le dijo más fuerte. Sasuke la miró. Ella tenía los ojos rojos por las lagrimas, pero tenía otra cosa… tenía compasión, dolor…

_Al igual que él. _

— ¿No lo entiendes? – habló serenamente, con suavidad. — Este bosque nunca ha sido tu hogar… nunca ha sido seguro para alguien como tú.

— No…

— Te iras… o si no te matare. - se levantó y la tomó de los brazos, levantándola con una fuerza sobre humana. Sakura no pataleo.

— Sasuke… - ella musitó cuando la había alzado. Él prestó atención. — Tú… eres una buena persona.

— Deja de decir esas cosas, Sakura. – Pasó su brazo por su pierna y otro por la espalda.

— No eres malo… - le susurró, parecía como si estuviera cayendo en un sueño profundo.

— Sí lo soy.

— Yo… no quiero que te quedes solo. – Sasuke detuvo su andar. La miró con desconcierto. — Sé lo que es estar solo… sé lo que es el dolor.

— Nunca lo entenderías.

— Quisiera poder…

— Sólo eres una humana… ¿Qué entienden los humanos de estas cosas?

— Tú… una vez fuiste humano.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo he olvidado.

— No digas eso…

— Lo siento, Sakura. – era cruel. Seco como la tierra muerta.

— Por favor… no me abandones en este bosque. No te abandones. – le suplicó.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

— Vamos, Sakura. – comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Empezó a llover.

— Sasuke… yo… - no continúo. Un peso le cayó encima. Cerró los ojos.

Se había desmayado.

— Lo siento, Sakura. – miró la mansión detrás de él. — Lo siento, Naruto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos asustada. La oscura noche la sorprendió. No llovía, no corría el viento. Era como si el bosque hubiera muerto. Se sentó y se abrazó a si misma. Estaba de nuevo en esa cueva.

— Sasuke… - musitó con dolor. El cuerpo comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

La hizo abrir los ojos el destello de una centella enfrente de ella.

Miró la espalda de Sasuke que salía de la cueva. Le había traído fuego.

— Sasuke… - lo llamó.

— Duerme, Sakura.

— No tengo sueño.

— Entonces no lo hagas… - no habían ordenes.

— Sasuke-kun… yo… - no siguió al ver los ojos rojos de Sasuke mirándole con intensidad. Tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor.

— Hinata… - susurró.

— ¿Qué?

— Hinata era la única que me decía así.

— ¿Cómo así…?

— Sasuke-kun. – le apeló.

— ¿Ella era tu…?

— Era mi amiga… - le contestó. El fuego de esa fogata era pequeño pero cálido.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de sufrimiento. Sakura comprendió que aquello no era correcto.

— Murió.

— Lo siento… debió dolerte horriblemente.

— No importa ya.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? – él le prestó atención. — Gracias…

— ¿Por qué?

— Por haberme salvado… te debo mi vida. – no le replico nada. — ¿Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Mmm? – Sasuke miraba la fogata distraído.

— ¿Te sentarías conmigo un momento?

Silencio.

—… De acuerdo. – se sentó a su lado. Sakura lo miró, no sabía que decirle. Sasuke estaba muy callado, más de lo habitual.

— Lo siento…

— Ya te has disculpado bastante… y ni siquiera eres culpable de nada. – la miró. — Los humanos suelen hacer eso… ¿Por qué lo hacen?

— Supongo que por qué… - tragó saliva. — Pueden sentir el dolor de los demás…

— Hace mucho que deje de sentir el dolor de las demás personas.

— Lo que dices es una mentira.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Estás aquí por tu amigo… tú lo querías mucho y él a ti. Aún puedes sentir lo que él… fuertes lazos los unen. – no estaba muy segura de por que decía aquello.

— Tengo una deuda con Naruto.

— ¿Así se llama?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué dices que tienes una deuda?

— Naruto era mi mejor amigo… y yo le fallé.

— ¿Cómo?

— Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quisieras contarme?

Sasuke la miró… el silencio era sepulcral. Sakura bajo la mirada. Apenada y avergonzada había cometido el error de preguntarle algo que le molestaba.

— Lo sien…

— Pasó hace mucho tiempo. – la interrumpió. — Sucedió en Japón… el comiendo de esta historia que terminó en una tragedia.

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Lo unico que puedo decir es...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. Más alla

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, en compensacion he escrito un capitulo muy largo. Espero que les guste, aqui se resolveran algunas intrigas...**

**Por favor, lean y comenten...**

**

* * *

**

**-6-**

**Más allá. **

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente… ese día fatídico día estará en mi memoria por siempre._

Los ojos de una joven de piel blanca y cabello violáceo estaban mirando los de un joven de cabello negro y piel tan clara como la leche.

Ella sonreía. Como una dulce madre. Él no, pero no tenía una expresión de amargura en el rostro.

— Hola, Sasuke-kun. – saludó, cuando se hubo acercado y lo tuvo más al frente.

— Hola, Hinata… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó. La muchacha le había dicho que fuera a su casa en secreto, sin que su marido lo supiera. A Sasuke le había parecido muy sospechoso, pero aún así aceptó.

— Verás… - se sonrojó, era tan dulce y tímida. — Estoy… estoy planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Naruto. – reveló. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Naruto y Hinata eran marido y mujer hacia ya un año. Naruto cumplía ese día. Siempre había sido una esposa encantadora. Sasuke admiraba a Hinata por su forma tan buena de ser y, aunque no lo admitiese, envidiaba de cierta manera a Naruto. Siempre que los veía juntos le daban unos deseos internos de buscar una compañera.

Sin embargo, Naruto y Sasuke eran samuráis muy importantes del cacique de Kyoto. Naruto había tenido suerte de encontrarse y enamorarse de Hinata. A pesar de que le había costado convencer a su padre para darle la mano de su hija, al final lo consiguió y logró estar con ella. Aunque ambos trabajaran de la misma cosa no tenía horarios iguales. Sasuke trabajaba en la mañana y Naruto en la tarde. Pero ese día él lo tenía libre.

— Es cierto… hoy es su cumpleaños. ¿Querías que te ayudara con algo en especial? – debía ser eso, Hinata quería su ayuda.

Sasuke era el mejor y único amigo de verdad de Naruto. Así como Naruto el de Sasuke. Se conocían desde niños, ambos sufrieron penurias indescriptibles y ambos se convirtieron en poderosos samuráis con el paso del tiempo.

Naruto cumplía ese día 24 años, ya había alcanzado a Sasuke.

— Sí y quería saber si querías acompañarme hoy al mercado.

— Seguro. – Sasuke se levantó de piso en donde estaba sentado. Había llegado hacía unos minutos a la casa de Hinata.

— ¿Te parece si vamos ahora? – preguntó tímida.

— Por supuesto. – Sasuke nunca ponía muchas emociones en sus palabras.

* * *

Caminaron por la enorme calle en donde se ubicaba en mercado. Tenían una expresión cotidiana. Sasuke reconoció el tipo de comida que haría Hinata.

Ramen.

Indiscutiblemente, esa era la comida preferida de Naruto.

Hinata estaba pagando las últimas cosas, Sasuke le ayudaba a cargar la canasta del mandado. Cuando iban a comenzar a caminar la voz de un hombre mercantil los detuvo.

— Señorita, espere… - Hinata prestó atención cuando se le dirigió a ella.

— ¿Sí?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. La cara de ese hombre le daba mala espina. Se acercó a Hinata, cuidando de su amiga.

— La estuve mirando y sé que usted adorara esto. – le dijo, con un deje perverso. Hinata mostró una cara de desconcierto, Sasuke se apegó más a ella.

— Ella no está interesada. – le dijo con voz grave.

— Es sólo una cofrecito. – mostró de entre unas mantas un pequeño cofrecillo. Tenía un color plateado. Una cerradura como si fuera caja fuerte con forma de cerezo. — Es un precioso adorno, le juro que le encantaría tenerlo en casa.

— No gracias. – Hinata comenzó a retroceder.

— Entonces usted, gentil caballero, cómprele a esta señorita este pequeño cofre, como un presente de amistad, amor… lo que usted quiera. – sonaba desesperado.

— No. – Sasuke haló un poco la manga del kimono de Hinata. Ella entendió. Se volteo.

El vendedor en un acto impredecible tomó una vara larga y empujó el bolso de Hinata, tirándole las verduras al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasó? – Sasuke se acercó para ayudarle.

— ¡Señorita, permítale ayudarle! – el vendedor se ofreció. Ella no reprochó. Sin que nadie viera, aquel hombre introdujo en su bolso el pequeño cofre. Recogió lo último y se lo dio a Hinata. — Tenga.

— Gracias. – Hinata agradeció y comenzó a caminar al lado de Sasuke.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke.

— Sí, sólo fue un accidente. – le sonrió y Sasuke calmó sus ansias.

_Hinata siempre había sido una joven muy dulce y tierna. Era mi amiga y la esposa de mi mejor amigo. Ella me trataba como si fuera un hermano mayor y yo como si fuera mi hermana menor. _

Cuando llegaron a la casa comenzaron a sacar los ingredientes para la comida.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿Puedes alistar la mesa mientras yo limpio las verduras? – le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí. – no era muy festivo, pero sabía que Naruto se merecía esa fiesta.

Hinata abrió la bolsa de mandado. Comenzó a sacar las verduras y sus ojos se toparon con el plateado cofrecito.

— ¿Qué? – alzó una ceja.

— Ya termine. – Sasuke entró a la cocina. — ¿No es el cofre que te ofrecía ese hombre? – preguntó a verlo en sus manos.

— Eso parece. ¿Cómo llegaría a mi bolso?

— Tal vez lo metió cuando se te cayó. – Sasuke frunció el ceño. — ¿Te vas a deshacer de ella?

— La verdad es muy bonita. – sonrió quedamente. — La conservare. – la colocó en una mesita y comenzó a lavar las verduras.

— Te ayudare a colarlas. – se ofreció Sasuke.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun, mientras me pondré a calentar agua.

La cena había sido preparada en toda la tarde. Cuando Sasuke y Hinata terminaron de prepararla sonrieron satisfechos. Era más que obvio que a Naruto le fascinaría.

— Naruto no tardara en venir, iré a alistarme, gracias por todo, Sasuke-kun. – dijo Hinata, mientras se sacudía un precioso delantal y se adentraba al cuarto de baño.

Sasuke suspiró y con un trapo húmedo se limpio la suciedad.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! – aquel grito sólo era una cosa, Naruto había llegado. Y muy temprano.

— ¡Naruto! – Sasuke se apresuró a ir a recibirlo.

— ¡Hey, teme, que hay! – saludó sonriente. Sasuke sabía que no sería sorpresa y no estaba Hinata presente, así que decidió sacarlo de ahí.

— Naruto, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! – replicó. — Es mi cumpleaños, que por cierto no me felicitaste.

— Felicidades.

— ¡Gracias! – siempre había sido muy festivo. Sasuke no.

— En serio Naruto, me gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo.

— ¡No quiero ir! – negó. — Ya déjame pasar, Sasuke.

— Insisto Naruto.

— ¡Que no! ¿Y donde está mi esposa? – preguntó con una interrogante. Naruto aun seguía en la puerta y Sasuke le cubría el paso.

— Amm, no lo sé. – mintió.

— Sasuke… estás muy raro. – Naruto lo miró con interés. — ¿No estarás penando pedirme dinero?

— ¡Claro que no! Además, tú eres quien me pide dinero, no yo a ti. – le replicó ofendido.

— Bueno, bueno… - movió la mano quitándole importancia. — Vale ya, déjame pasar. – y de un empujón quitó a Sasuke de la entrada.

— ¡Espera, Naruto! – no alcanzó a detenerlo.

Naruto entró a la casa con confusión, la cual fue remplazada por una enorme sonrisa y sorpresa al ver el festín.

— Sorpresa, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata, tan tímida y con un precioso kimono blanco.

— ¡Oh, esto es increíble! – exclamó Naruto, abrazando a su mujer. — ¡Hinata, gracias, gracias! ¿Lo hiciste tú sola?

— Sasuke-kun me ayudó. – Sasuke acababa de entrar a la estancia.

— ¡Ah, era por eso que no querías que pasara! – formuló y abrazó a su amigo. — ¡Gracias, teme!

— Hmp, Hinata fue la de la idea.

Comieron el delicioso Ramen. Naruto se atragantaba. Hinata y Sasuke comían moderado.

Tocaron la puerta.

— Yo iré. – se ofreció Naruto. En cuanto Naruto salió de la sala Hinata suspiró y se llevó las manos a vientre. Sasuke notó eso.

— ¿Hinata? – ella lo miró como si la hubiesen sorprendido in fraganti. — No me digas qué… - Sasuke no terminó, pues su respuesta vino cuando ella se sonrojó tremendamente. — ¿Es verdad? – preguntó con curiosidad.

— Sí. – musitó. — Tengo tres meses.

— ¿Y cuando piensas decírselo a Naruto?

— Esta misma noche. – sonrió.

— Me parece bien, Naruto se pondrá loco de felicidad cuando se entere que tendrán un hijo. Felicidades. – lo apremio con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡¿Qué?! – la intimidad de la platica se vio interrumpida por el grito de cierto rubio. — ¡¿Vo-Voy a ser… papá?! – los había alcanzado a escuchar.

Hinata bajó la cabeza apenada y Sasuke miró a otro lado igual de apenado.

— S-Sí. – le confesó ella.

— Hinata…

—…— no habló.

— ¡Eso es grandioso! – se acercó y estrechó a la joven con mucho animo. — ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! – Sasuke sonrió al ver el amor en la pareja; al igual que parecía que estaba asfixiando a Hinata.

— Naruto, la vas a asfixiar. – le dijo Sasuke.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – la soltó con una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Hinata, estás bien? – pasó su mano en el vientre de ella. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Es niño o niña? ¡Dime, dime! – estaba muy entusiasmado.

Hinata sólo sonrió tiernamente.

— Y-yo… tengo tres meses… - habló entrecortado y roja. — La verdad no sé si es niño o niña, pero… no creo que importe, ¿o sí?

— No, no, para nada. – la volvió a abrazar. Miró a Sasuke quien sonreía en silencio. — ¡Vamos teme, celebremos con el mejor sake! – le gritó sonriente.

— Seguro… - le respondió.

— Por cierto… Naruto. – Hinata los interrumpió. — ¿Para que te hablaron?

— Oh, sí, lo olvidaba. El general quien vigila el castillo me mando llamar, dice que el castillo está en problemas.

— ¿Iras?

— Tengo ganas de no ir, pero me están esperando afuera. – se acercó a ella y le besó los labios con ternura. — Disfruta el resto de la fiesta, te lo mereces… - ella se sonrojó. Luego se volteo a Sasuke. — Sasuke, me iré, te la encargo, no tardare mucho. Protégela por mí. – le pidió con una sonrisa.

— Pero Naruto, Sasuke-kun no…

— Está bien Hinata, no me molesta quedarme contigo a esperar a Naruto, además, aun tengo hambre. Nos vemos, dobe.

— Nos vemos, no tardare. – salió y Sasuke y Hinata lo despidieron desde la puerta.

_Éramos buenos amigos. Y por respeto a esa amistad yo me comprometí a protegerle. _

Quedaron solos, con un silencio instalado. Sasuke miró a Hinata, ella aun conservaba el sonrojo en la cara.

— Felicidades una vez más. – le dijo Sasuke. — Estoy seguro que esa criatura será muy feliz. – le dijo con sinceridad.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. – ella sonrió. — ¿Quieres un poco de té?

— Claro.

Llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron en el piso cuando Hinata empezaba a servir el té.

— Gracias. – agradeció cuando la muchacha le dio una pequeña taza. La subió a la altura de su cara para tomarla pero se quedó muy quieto. En el té se podía ver reflejado el rostro de un hombre. Miró de reojo el alrededor, fingiendo no estar alerta.

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Hinata al verlo muy quieto.

Sasuke la miró y decidió que tal vez fue su imaginación.

— No… no lo creo. – estaba por tomar el té cuando las puertas corredizas que cubrían la cocina se rompieron con salvajismo. Sasuke y Hinata quedaron impactados. Diez hombres se adentraron a la casa, armados y con armaduras puestas.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Hinata se acercó a Sasuke quien desenvainó su katana para protegerse.

Un hombre grande se les acercó.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! – les gritó. — ¡Donde está!

Hinata se aferró a Sasuke.

— ¡No sé de que hablar, sal de esta casa! – le ordenó Sasuke.

— ¡Mienten! Ese idiota comerciante se los dio a ustedes… - miró la cara y luego a ellos. — ¡Registren la casa! – los hombre empezaron a moverse. — ¡Y mátenlos!

Entonces lo malo se dio.

Los hombres se acercaron violentamente a ellos. Fue muy confuso. Sasuke los mantuvo a raya. La espada era su mejor aliada. Pero… no contó con lo que pasó.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! – el líder tenía a Hinata y la estaba amenazando con un cuchillo.

— ¡Hinata! – los hombre lo rodearon.

— ¡No te muevas! – le ordenó el líder. — ¡La matare si haces algo!

— ¡Déjala ir, ella no tiene la culpa de nada! – Hinata estaba muy pálida, lágrimas salían de sus inocentes ojos. Aquella imagen desesperaba a Sasuke.

— ¡Señor, lo encontré! – un hombre llegó donde ellos. Tenía en la mano aquel cofrecito de plata.

— ¡Listo, tienen lo que querían, libérenla! – pidió Sasuke.

— No, ahora que nos han visto no permitiré que se queden con el recuerdo. – esa fue la sentencia.

— ¡HINATA! – el gritó de Sasuke se escuchó hasta el más allá.

— Sa-suke-kun… - cayó al suelo. Le habían perforado la espada con una enorme estada.

Sasuke corrió hacia ella. Un dolor intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando el filo de una espada le atravesó el hombro. El líder de la banda de ladrones se le acercó y lo golpeo en el estomago, le sacó el aire. Luego, le atinó a dar un golpe en la nuca para ver como Uchiha caía al suelo mareado.

Iba a matarlo cuando el sonido de los caballos de los guerreros se acercaba a ellos.

— Salgamos de aquí, ya tenemos el cofre. – desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

— Hinata… - Sasuke se empezó a arrastrar a la joven, quien poco a poco perdía el color. Poco a poco la vista se le borró.

— ¡Hinata! – Naruto entró corriendo. Le habían dicho del ataque y había alcanzado a escuchar el escándalo.

Miró aterrado la sangre derramada en el piso. Tomó a su joven esposa entre sus brazos. Se arrodilló con ella y la sacudió un poco.

— ¡Hinata, Hinata, cariño, abre los ojos! – le decía desesperado.

— Na-ruto… - musitó.

— ¡Tranquila, aquí estoy, aquí estoy! – los ojos le picaban. — No, por favor no… - susurró cuando la vio cansada.

— Te amo… Naruto. – le susurró. Sus ojos se cerraron debido al cansancio.

— ¡Hinata, no lo hagas! – la sacudió. — ¡Escucha mi voz, atiende, atiende! – la pegó a su pecho. Comenzó a llorar desesperado. — Abre los ojos, hazlo por favor… por nuestro hijo. – lloró.

Esas palabras lo mataban, Sasuke recuperó un poco la conciencia. Miraba toda la escena con pesar. Cómo lo sentía…

— ¡Hinata! – Naruto gritó con fuerza al comprobar como ella había perdido el calor. — ¡No, Hinata, no! – se abrazó a ella.

_Lo siento… lo siento tanto. No pude proteger nuestra amistad. _

* * *

Sepultaron a Hinata al día siguiente. Sasuke había sufrido daños profundos, pero viviría. Se recuperaría en cuestión de semanas. Traía vendado el hombro y algunas en las costillas, le había roto dos cuando ese granuja lo golpeo.

Era una tarde nublada.

Había poca gente en ese funeral.

Naruto estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la tumba mientras los ayudantes del cementerio echaban los palazos de tierra encima. Habían flores sobre la lapida. Las favoritas de Hinata, Naruto lo sabía.

El sacerdote dio los pésames y abandonó la escena.

Todos lo hicieron, excepto Naruto y Sasuke.

— Naruto. – esa voz serena sólo podía ser de alguien.

— Neji… - Naruto lo encaró. Él y su esposa TenTen habían venido de tan lejos sólo para asistir.

— Lo siento mucho, Naruto. – le dijo con dolor. Neji y Hinata era muy unidos. Desde pequeños. Después de todo se criaron juntos.

— Usted tiene nuestro apoyo en lo que sea, Naruto-san. – TenTen habló con una voz quebrada. Ella era amiga de Hinata y también madrina de ella en su boda.

— Sí.- musitó Naruto. Luego miró a Sasuke. Sasuke bajó la mirada a la tumba de Hinata y luego encaró a la pareja. Hizo una reverencia y él y Naruto comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivos hogares.

Nadie habló en el camino. Sasuke aún caminaba con un poco de cojera.

— Si no te molesta… quiero estar solo, Sasuke. – le dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja antes de abrir la puerta de su hogar. Sasuke sólo asintió y se fue a su casa.

_Esa noche Naruto se embriagó con todo el sake que pudo tomar. A la mañana siguiente lo encontré acostado en el jardín de su casa, abrazado a un cerezo donde estaban las iníciales de él y Hinata. Naruto pasó taciturno días y días. No quería hablar con nadie. No quería saber de nadie… y yo… sentía la culpa en mi alma. Si hubiera protegido mejor a Hinata nada de esto hubiera pasado. _

_Días después, Naruto llegó a mi casa. Tomamos té y en medio de la conversación dijo algo que sería el inicio de toda nuestra maldición. _

— Vengare a Hinata. – le dijo el rubio mientras miraba su té.

— ¿Saben quienes fueron los que hicieron esto?

— Sí. Es una banda de maleantes que se hace llamar Akai Kotetsu, descubrí que ellos fueron los asesinos que se metieron a mi casa.

— Ellos venían por una cajita de plata que Hinata había conseguido en el mercado.

— Idiotas. – escupió. — Lo matare. – se levantó y posó su mano sobre su katana. — Dime Sasuke, ¿Vendrás conmigo?

_Y yo… acepte. _

— Por supuesto que sí, Naruto.

_Nos llevo días descubrir lo que pronto nos llevaría a la ruina, pero aun así, no nos arrepentimos al hacerlo. Descubrimos que el líder de aquella banda tenía una doble vida. Parecía un hombre normal de día, pero en realidad era un demonio de noche, asaltando museos y mansiones en busca de tesoros. _

Naruto miró a Sasuke, quien portaba su armadura de samurái. Así es, dos samuráis renegados a las leyes… todo por vengar a su joven esposa, a su familia.

La casa era grande, algunos guardias rodeaban la casa con una clara mirada somnolienta. No tenían deseos de estar ahí, querían estar en sus casas descansando.

Ambos eran expertos en las emboscadas. Se separaron y atacaron por flancos opuestos. El silencio convirtió en el aliado perfecto del ataque. Los cuerpos caían silenciosamente a medida que las espadas se clavaban en signos vitales. Naruto contempló sus manos llenas de sangre. Miró con el ceño fruncido aquello, nunca quiso ser un asesino, pero una cosa había llevado a la otra.

— Naruto. – la voz de Sasuke lo regresó al mundo real. Miró de soslayo a Sasuke, quien asintió al mismo tiempo que Naruto.

Se acercaron a una puerta corrediza. Ese hombre tenía una basta cantidad de posesiones y dinero para poder tener esa casa. De un empujón rompieron la puerta, se cubrieron con un pañuelo la boca y nariz, dejando sólo ver sus ojos.

Un hombre y su mujer se levantaron del susto la escuchar la intromisión. El marido quiso tomar un arma que estaba cerca, pero la espada de Naruto fue más rápida que su mano, se abalanzó sobre él y de un tajo le cortó un dedo.

Los gritos del hombre despertaron a un niño de unos 6 años que llegó corriendo a la habitación de sus padres.

Sasuke miró al pequeño, no podían dejar que escapara. Se movió rápido y lo tomó de la ropa. El pequeño comenzó a llorar y patalear.

— ¡No, por favor, no le hagan daño! – gritó la mujer, intentando ir por su hijo. Sasuke reaccionó y levantó su arma ante la dama. Ella quedó paralizada.

— ¡No! – el hombre se levantó y se puso enfrente de su mujer. — ¡No dañen a mi familia! ¡Les daré lo que me pidan, pero no les hagan daño! – exclamó el padre y líder de la banda al ver a sus seres queridos en peligro.

— Mi amigo no matara a nadie, no es un cobarde como para atacar a una mujer y un niño.- exclamó el samurái de ojos azules.

— ¡Espero que esta sea una broma de mal gusto! – su dedo aun sangrada. Aquellas palabras eran una severa estupidez. ¿Una broma? Sí, claro. — ¡Guardias! – gritó.

— Aquellos inútiles a quien usted llama no vendrán. – le dijo la voz ruda de Uchiha, sosteniendo aun al pequeño. — Están muertos.

— ¡¿Qué?! – el hombre no podía creerlo.

La mujer empezó a llorar y el pequeño sólo intensificó su llanto.

— Sácalos de aquí. – le dijo Naruto, mientras amenazante con su arma separaba al líder de Akai Kotetsu de su mujer.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! – quiso impedirlo, pero Naruto fue más rápido, le hizo un corte en el brazo y la sangre brotó fresca. Los gritos y llantos de la mujer se hicieron más desesperados.

— Si no quieres ver morir a tu mujer diles que nos dejen solos. – le dijo Naruto.

— Tú me dijiste que no los matarían.

— Mi amigo no, pero yo sí. – Sasuke miró a Naruto con intriga, ¿Ese era un mejor amigo, aquel hombre bueno y de radiante sonrisa? Más parecía un despiadado asesino que un hombre de buen corazón como era él. — Anda, sácalos de aquí. – volvió a ordenarle.

Sasuke obedeció, a tropezones y empujones sacó al niño a la mujer, quedando Naruto y el líder solos.

Naruto apuntó con su katana su cuello y sin dejar la guardia se dedicó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca? – le preguntó el hombre. Su dedo le ardía a rayos y su cara estaba llena de preocupación por su familia. — ¿Quieres dinero, joyas…?

— No. – lo silencio. — No quiero nada de eso. Quiero venganza. – el seco sabor de la incertidumbre rodeo al pobre diablo enfrente de Naruto.

— Y-Yo no te he hecho nada. – dudó, sí, dudaba.

— En eso te equivocas. – se quitó el pañuelo, reveló su cara. El hombre se quedó expectante apreciando el rostro joven de ese samurái.

— Tú… tú eres…

— Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, samurái, experto en la técnica de mi espada y esposo de una esposa asesinada. Tú, tú mataste a mi esposa… mataste a mi familia.

— No sé de qué hablas…

— ¡Claro que sí! – se enfureció, lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared. — Hace tres meses, tú y tu estúpida banda entraron a mi hogar, luchaste contra un samurái y lo heriste. Mataste a una joven de piel blanca y ojos claros. – gritó con ira. — ¡Dime, dime cual fue el maldito motivo por el que la asesinaron! ¡¡Dímelo!! ¡¿Qué era aquello que buscaban?! – no dejó que el hombre terminara, lo golpe en la cara y le dio una patada en las costillas. — Confiésalo. – escupió con odio.

El hombre se levantó del suelo y se posó en sus rodillas. Bajó la mirada.

— ¿No hablaras? – pudo la katana en su cuello.

— ¡Está bien, lo siento, lo siento! – gritó cuando sintió el filo del arma rompiéndole la piel. Naruto entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo confesar.

— ¡Hijo de puta! – le pateo el rostro y guardó su katana, el hombre no se levantaba cuando Naruto le dio de golpes en la cara y dejarlo en el suelo. Le sujetó de la tela del cuello y lo obligó a encararlo. — Por qué…

— Lo si-siento. – musitó. — Te recompensare… yo…

— ¡Idiota! – le dio otro golpe en la cara. — ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Mataste a mi esposa, mataste a mi hijo, no tienes derecho a pedir perdón!

— No-sotros… no vimos a… ningún niño. – le dijo intrigado. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, aspiró con fuerza para no matarlo a golpes. El aire se le juntó en los pulmones, querían explotar.

— Ella… estaba embarazada. – el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca, jamás se imagino aquello.

— No lo… sabía…

— Antes de que te mate, dime qué fue lo que estaban buscando. – el hombre ladeo el rostro. — ¡Habla! – le ordenó Naruto.

— Era un cofre de plata… le llamaban el cofre de la diosa Tsukuyomi…

— ¿Para que sirve? ¿Qué es lo que contiene?

— No lo sé… - recibió otro golpe de parte de Naruto. Parecía que a cada respuesta estúpida Naruto le golpearía.

— Escoria… voy a matarte. – se levantó y desenvaino su katana y apuntó a su pecho. Aquel hombre temió por su vida y comenzó a temblar.

— Esconde un tesoro… - dijo mientras se hacía un ovillo.

— ¿Qué?

— Dentro del cofre se esconde un tesoro… se dice que aquel que abra el cofrecillo obtendrá el favor de la diosa y… le dará lo que quiera.

— Ya veo. – Naruto cerró los ojos. — ¿Cualquier cosa?

— S-Sí, se dice que dentro hay una deidad muy hermosa que… que te deberá un favor y… bueno, no lo sé, eso es lo que me dijeron. – finalizó.

Naruto miró en la una mesita aquella cajita. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar.

* * *

Sasuke había encerrado a la mujer y al niño en una habitación el cual él cuidaba la salida. Esperaba por Naruto. Sin embargo, una leve corriente de aire lo alertó. Pudo escuchar el sonido de los cascos de los caballos que se acercaban.

Se levantó del suelo de donde estaba sentado. Se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto y en cuanto abrió la puerta contempló cómo Naruto alzaba la katana y esta se hundía en el hombro del aquel hombre.

— Tendremos compañía. – dijo Sasuke. Naruto lo miró y se colocó el pañuelo, salieron corriendo de la mansión. Mientras a lo lejos el grito empedernido de una mujer los hacia entender que había encontrado el cuerpo mallugado de su marido.

— ¿Lo mataste? – preguntó Sasuke, mientras corría junto a él.

— No. – musitó el rubio.

— ¡Son ellos! – la voz de un samurái los descubrió en plena huida. Detrás de ellos venían a caballo al menos cinco hombres, armados y con armadura. Eran los subordinados del hombre que había herido Naruto.

— Tenemos que huir. – sugirió Naruto.

— ¿Por qué?

— La policía los acompaña. – Sasuke aprecio que junto a los hombres venían oficiales.

— Maldición. – desenvainó la katana y fingiendo un ataque liberó dos caballos que estaba casualmente cerca. — Vamos.

Naruto subió al animal y comenzaron la persecución.

Una flecha rozó la armadura de Sasuke, Naruto le dijo que corrieron por separado y luego se encontraran.

Sasuke asintió. Uno se fue por el oeste y otro por el este.

El caballo de Naruto se metió al mercado, tumbando barriles y cajas llenas de fruta. Saltó sobre unas jabas y perdió a los hombres, enfrente divisó el muelle.

Mientras Sasuke se metió por calles que parecían laberintos, una flecha le dio en la espalda y otra le pegó en la pata trasera a su caballo. El animal pegó un relinchó y Sasuke salió volando, cayendo en el techo de una casa. Las flechas le rozaron el cuerpo y dos le atinaron en las piernas.

Aguantando el dolor se dejó caer a sobre unas cajas. Escuchó los pasos de un caballo. Se levantó y esperó con la katana para pelear. Saltó con una resistencia admirable sobre el oficial que llegó primero, le cortó la cabeza de un tajo. Retrocedió cuando una flecha más le pegó en el brazo.

— Diablos.

— ¡Sasuke! – a una velocidad increíble, Naruto pasó a su lado, lo tomó por la armadura y con una fuerza propia de la adrenalina lo subió en su corcel. No le dijo nada, pues observó que corrían al muelle, Naruto iba a escapar por medio del agua. Pensó que pronto bajaría la velocidad, se bajarían del animal y saltarían al agua, pero Naruto no lo hacía.

— ¿Naruto?

— Sujétate fuerte, cuando estemos en el aire saltaremos.

— ¡Estás lo-! – no pudo terminar, el reparo del animal en el aire lo sorprendió. Naruto lo haló de la manga de su aori y ambos cayeron al agua.

Inmediatamente una lluvia de flechas se atravesó la tensión superficial del líquido. Los hombres se detuvieron a las orillas, esperando que emergieran… pero nunca pasó.

_Astutamente Naruto y yo nos escondimos en un barco que estaba listo para zarpar. Jamás nos imaginamos que eso sucedería, todo fue tan rápido. _

_Nos habíamos embarcado en la balsa de nuestro destino final. Íbamos directo al lugar en donde encontraríamos la perdición y nunca lo supimos. _

_Naruto estaba estresado y yo herido. Estuvimos en el bote toda la noche, cuando Naruto salió para averiguar si ya no había peligro nos sorprendió el azul del mar y el cielo navegante. Habíamos quedado atrapados en un barco comerciante del cual desconocíamos destino. Estaba cargado de plantas y productos japoneses. Seguramente comercio de alimentos. _

_Nos escondimos en la bodega, a pesar de no saber que pasaría, comíamos un poco de la comida que había en la bodega, no queríamos levantar sospechas, decidimos que lo mejor sería permanecer de incognito. _

_Duramos mucho tiempo ahí, no puedo decir con certeza cuando, pero creo que fue alrededor de una semana. Teníamos mucho tiempo sin ver la luz del sol, nos moríamos por darnos un baño y queríamos ver si algo se nos hacia conocido. Pero nada…_

— Lo siento, Sasuke. – Naruto se lo había dicho más de cien veces… Sasuke había sanado y estaba mejor, pero se estaba hartando de escuchar de la boca de Naruto un "lo siento".

— Por favor, Naruto, no podías saberlo… - suspiró cansado. — Cuando lleguemos a tierra firme buscaremos una solución.

En toda esa semana había estado usando su entrenamiento samurái para esconderse de los tripulantes de esa embarcación, ya que al ser ellos polizontes no debían ser descubiertos. Habían tenido frio y sed, habían estado con calor y de mal humor…

— Sasuke, yo… - empezó Naruto.

— ¡Con una! Si me vuelves a decir que lo sientes yo…

— No, no es eso. – Naruto lo calmó antes de que gritara más fuerte y los descubrieran. — Mira. – sacó de entre sus ropas un cofrecito plateado.

— ¡¿Eso es…?!

— Se lo quite a ese maldito…

— ¿Y para que te serviría? – Le preguntó, intrigado, desconocía el origen y el poder de esa cajita.

— El hombre me dijo que…- miró con algo de pesar la caja: — Me dijo que dentro hay una joya que puede cumplirte deseos.

— ¿Qué clase de deseos? – Sasuke alzó la ceja.

— No lo sé. Supongo que todo tipo… no me dijo nada claro.

— No lo creo, Naruto… creo que fue una mala idea.

— Sí, pero quizá… - no continúo hablando. El barco dio una sacudida. Los gritos de personas empezaron a señalar que el destino del viaje estaba enfrente de ellos. Había llegado a quien sabe donde.

— ¿Llegamos?

— Eso parece. – Contribuyó Naruto. — ¿Cómo vamos a salir?

— Pues no lo sé, yo…

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – la voz de un tripulante los sorprendió en plena platica, no habían escuchado sus pasos. — ¡Ah, ya sé, son polisones! – sentencio y salió huyendo.

— Tenemos que irnos. – replicó Sasuke. Encontró su pañuelo con el cual cubrían sus rostros y se armó de valor. — Vamos. – Naruto bajó la mirada. Inseguro. — ¡Rápido! – escuchó más pasos acercándose.

Naruto asintió. Tomó su arma, cubrió su cara y cuando vio al capitán y sus hombres, corrió hacia ellos, junto a Sasuke.

— ¡Disparen! – pidió el capitán. Todo era un ambiente nervioso, los hombres sacaron sus armas de fuego y cuando iban a disparar las espadas de Naruto y Sasuke fueron más rápidas. Les cortados las manos.

Corrieron a tropezones la cubierta. Un barullo se extendió por todas partes, los guerreros corrían hacia la orilla. Dieron un saltó. Cuando tocaron tierra el dolor intenso, como una mordedura de serpiente, se juntó en la espalda de Naruto. Una bala, de un arma de fuego, parecía de nueva generación, le había dado certeramente en la espalda al rubio. Le atravesó la armadura mas pareció que no completamente el musculo.

Doblegado por el dolor, caminó lento. Sasuke se acercó y lo tomó de brazo, más disparos fueran lanzados al aire en el intento por matarles. Corrieron presurosos a un muelle. Se escondieron debajo de un puente y caminaron buscando refugio.

Algunos hombres los estarían buscando, debía irse de ahí.

Habían llegado a un pueblo extraño, las casas eran de estilos diferentes, materiales resistentes y las personas que transitaban cerca hablaban un jerga extraña para ellos.

Salieron debajo del puente, usando sus armas para protegerse, Naruto mató a un hombre que les iba a disparar.

— ¡Son peligrosos, atrápenlos! – un gritó al aire advirtió a las personas de su presencia. Escandalizados por ver guerreros de armadura extraña corrieron como locos.

Era un pueblo pequeño, pero habitaban buen número de personas. Sasuke y Naruto corrieron buscando refugio. Estaban confundidos, tenían una incertidumbre que les quemaba el pecho y totalmente agotados.

_Nuestra huida de ese pueblo nos llevó a un espeso bosque, las personas que nos perseguían comenzaron a correr más lento, como con miedo de seguir y seguir. No entendía su idioma… pero de haberlo hecho…_

Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos en las rocas de una imponente cascada. Tomando con premura el agua dulce, se embriagaron los labios salados con el más rico elixir de todos. Observaron que ya nadie los perseguía. Parecían temerosos del bosque.

Cansados se acostaron en la tierra fresca. Parecía que ahí también era verano, pues había calor.

— ¿Por qué no vendrían tras nosotros? – preguntó Naruto, quien estaba sentado en una roca, relajado.

— No me importa, mejor así. – dijo Sasuke, quien estaba casi durmiéndose mientras escuchaba el agua caer.

— Este lugar es hermoso. – se permitió hablar Naruto, observando los alrededores.

— Parece algo tétrico. – exclamó Sasuke.

— Pues no lo sé. – el tronido de dos nubes en coalición los alertó. — Lloverá… vámonos. Necesitamos refugio.

— Sí, vamos. – una vez que había recuperado el aliento comenzaron a caminar.

Ni bien habían empezado a caminar una hora, la lluvia los atrapó en medio de la caminata. Mojados, con las claras marcas de su estrés y cansancio, caminaron como tontos perdidos en un mar de desconocimiento.

Su caminata sin llegada se vio interrumpida por el hermoso claro que se había aparecido enfrente de ellos. Las caras de ambos se toparon con la majestuosidad de una imponente mansión de madera forestal. Frondosos arboles adornaban sus alrededor, un aroma floral y de tierra mojada.

La lluvia se filtraba por las hojas de los arboles, purificándolas y dejando que pequeñas estelas de vidrio les bañara.

Una sonrisa de paz se instaló en ambos jóvenes. Había viajado tanto, sufrido tanto y por primera vez, desde que empezó este viaje suicida, se sentían tranquilos.

— ¿Entramos? – le preguntó Naruto, quien tenía ganas de estar seco.

— ¿Y si hay alguien ahí? – cuestionó Sasuke.

— ¿Qué más da? Le pagaremos… con lo que sea, sólo no quiero mojarme más.

Sasuke hizo un mohín y luego suspiró resignado. Miró a Naruto, quien tenía una mancha de sangre en la espalda. La bala le había herido y él con fuerza de voluntad se había aguantado el pesar.

— De acuerdo, vamos, pero no hagamos mucho alboroto.

— ¡Sí!

Se acercaron con cuidado, a cada paso que daban la hojarasca crepitaba con un crujido muy particular. Sasuke miró su entorno. Estaba muy callado, lo único que se distinguía era el sonido del agua caer. Pero nada más. No había sonido alguno de animales, insectos por lo menos. Ciertamente no conocía el lugar, pero todo aquello era muy raro.

La vida, el tiempo… todo parecía suspendido, y eso sólo él lo había notado, Naruto no.

Cuando el Uzumaki llegó al pórtico y estuvo a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta Sasuke le habló.

— El ambiente de este lugar es sospechoso.

— Es desconocido… sólo eso. – concluyó Naruto.

— Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea.

— Pero… si queremos sobrevivir debemos…

— Lo sé. – se acercó a él y se colocó su pañuelo en la cara.

— No vamos a matar a nadie, Sasuke.

— Lo hago por el polvo…- se excusó.

— Como digas. – giró el picaporte. El tronido de la puerta cediendo se hizo oír. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer algún ruido. Entraron con mesura, cuidadosos de no hacer ruido.

La casa por dentro era muy extraña, pero al mismo tiempo encantadora. Era nueva, eso se podía ver. Miraron a todas partes… estaba oscuro. Entraron por completo.

— ¡Disculpe la intromisión! – gritó Naruto. — ¿Hay alguien?

— ¿Hay alguien viviendo en esta casa? – preguntó Sasuke.

Nadie contestó.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguna persona aquí? – gritó Naruto, la respuesta seguía pendiente.

— No lo parece. – replicó Sasuke.

— Que extraño… es un lugar muy amplio como para que nadie viva aquí.

Sin más de que hablar, los samuráis se estacionaron en la sala de aquel lugar. Era increíblemente majestuosa. No podían evitar sentirse unos mediocres juntos a tanto espacio.

Se durmieron al poco rato. El sueño los venció y pronto las fuerzas.

_Pero habíamos cometido un error… esa era la casa de alguien… mejor dicho, de algo. _

La puerta abriéndose despertó a Sasuke, tomó su espada y movió a Naruto para que se despertara. Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke.

Luego, unos pasos acercándose los alertó. El dueño de esa casa había llegado. Y ellos estaban ahí, sin su permiso.

Enfrente de ellos un hombre de ropa de terciopelo negro, rasgos fijos y piel clara. Ojos verdes y de estura alta. Un semblante misterioso y un porte elegante. Tenía un aspecto siniestro, parecía calmado, pero su aura irradiaba una especie de intranquilidad.

— Esto simplemente no me lo esperaba. – dijo aquel hombre.

— ¡Lo sentimos mucho, nuestras disculpas por entrar así! – habló Naruto. El hombre los miró como si no entendiera nada. — ¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y él Uchiha Sasuke! Lamentamos la intromisión, pero queríamos refugiarnos de la lluvia y…

— No son de este lugar, ¿Eh? – alzó una ceja. — ¿De donde crees que sean, Fogg?

— Parecen ser de oriente. – una nueva voz los sacó de lugar. Detrás de ellos, estaba un hombre de igual porte, pero con la diferencia que sus ojos eran azules y rubio algo castaño.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron nerviosos, ese hombre había aparecido detrás de ellos y ni siquiera lo sintieron.

— Lo sentimos, pagaremos por estar aquí. – intentó negociar Sasuke.

— ¿Entiendes lo que dicen, Fogg? – preguntó el hombre de cabello negro.

— Sí, algo… dicen que quieren pagarnos por estar aquí. – se acercó a ellos, Naruto y Sasuke lo esquivaron dejándole pasar y colocándose enfrente de ellos.

— Me parece bien… - se pasó la lengua por los labios. — ¿Tú que dices?

— Estoy hambriento. – rio mostrando un colmillo alargado.

Ambos samuráis retrocedieron.

— ¿Qué son ustedes? – preguntó Sasuke, astuto. — Ustedes no son humanos…

— Oh, es un chico listo. – rio el hombre de ojos azules. — Dime, Dimitri, ¿No te gustaría convertirnos en un trió?

— ¿Ah si? Pues… haz como quieras. Será tu responsabilidad.

— De acuerdo. – se puso enfrente de Sasuke. — Deberías estar agradecido muchacho… te daré un hermoso regalo. – y sonrió, unos fuertes colmillos sobresalieron de su boca.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con susto.

— ¡Naruto, cuidado! –Fogg, el primer ser saltó sobre él. Naruto sacó el arma y comenzó a protegerse.

— ¡No saldrán de aquí! – gritó aquel que se hacia llamar Dimitri. Se abalanzó sobre Sasuke.

Sasuke sacó su espada y esquivo el primer ataque. Atacó con la espada y logró penetrar en la piel del individuo.

Pero…

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, el hombre enfrente de él lo miró divertido y luego, de un empujón con su mano que parecía insignificante lo mando a volar, cayendo en un sofá.

— ¡Sasuke! – Naruto intentó ayudarle pero sintió como algo lo tomaba de la armadura y lo halaba de una manera estoica. Sus pies se desprendieron del suelo y con un temor irracional giró sobre su propio eje y empuñó con fuerza la espada.

Iba a encajarle pero aquello hombre desapareció a una velocidad sorprendente, y reapareció detrás de él. Sintió una fuerte patada en la espalda, se golpeo contra la pared. Su espada por un lado de su cuerpo herido. El hombre se le acercó y le arrebató la espada del campo de Naruto antes de que pudiera cogerle. Tomó a Naruto de la pechera y lo alzó a su altura.

Naruto sintió la herida de su espalda abrirse. Los ojos de aquel individuo se colorearon de rojo y una sonrisa siniestra mostró su cara.

— ¿Estás sangrando? – dijo, mientras pasaba su lengua por unos crecientes colmillos.

— Maldito… - maldijo por lo bajo Naruto. El sujeto le sonrió y giró, lo soltó en el aire y Naruto fue a dar contra unas escaleras. Se golpeo tan fuerte que no pudo levantarse. Una cajita plateada descendió por entre sus mangas, en donde él la había guardado.

— ¿Qué son ustedes? – preguntó Sasuke, mientras miraba asombrado a aquel hombre acercarse con la espada en el estomago.

— ¿Qué somos? – cuestionó Fogg, mientras se carcajeaba en voz baja.

— Nosotros somos los seres más poderosos del mundo… - bosquejó Dimitri, quien se sacaba del vientre la espada de Sasuke y se detenía a lamer la hoja de dicha arma. — La sangre es nuestra diosa.

— Poseemos la eternidad…

— Tomamos vida de vida… - complementó Dimitri a Fogg.

— Nosotros… somos _vampiros. – _dijo Fogg, divertido por las expresiones de Sasuke y Naruto.

— ¿Vampiros? – jadeo Sasuke. — ¿Qué son los vampiros? – preguntó, observando con horror como Dimitri lamia la sangre de dicha arma con satisfacción.

— Extranjeros estúpidos. – rio por lo bajó Fogg.

— No te preocupes por saberlo… - Dimitri apareció detrás de él. — Te otorgare la oportunidad de saberlo… - y lo tomó de los hombros, un agarre tan poderoso que los huesos de su clavícula colapsaron de dolor, el vampiro se arrebató la armadura samurái a tirones y luego de eso lo lanzó contra el piso. Sasuke se retorció de dolor…

— Una de las cosas que me fascinan es ver a mis victimas retorcerse de dolor… - sonrió de lado. — Descuida, esto sólo te dolerá un segundo…- lo tomó del cuello con una sola mano y lo alzó a su altura.

— ¡Sasuke! – Naruto se había levantado y se dirigía hacia él con un puñal en la mano.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? – de una bofetada le largó el arma. Fogg, el vampiro que antes lo había atacado lo miró divertido. Lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo. — Te mostrare el momento inicial de una nueva metamorfosis. – Naruto frunció el ceño. Fogg, giró la muñeca y observó algo terrorífico. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la falta aire se le notó más rápido. La sangre se le disparó y su corazón parecía tambor.

Observó como el vampiro que sostenía a Sasuke lo tomaba de los hombros con poder y lo acercaba lentamente a su boca. El cuello de Sasuke quedó al descubierto y…

— ¡SASUKE! – un gritó desgarrador emitió la garganta de Naruto.

— _Na-ruto_… - su ahogada garganta no podía sonar más fuerte de un musito.

— ¡Sasuke! – el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle a Naruto cuando vio como la sangre fluía con vehemencia de su cuello. Observó al vampiro succionar con ansiedad. La risa sádica que emanaba de Fogg y la sonrisa de satisfacción en los ojos de Dimitri. — No… - empuñó su mano y con todas sus fuerzas le acercó un golpe en la cara a su captor.

— ¡Ah! – Fogg, soltó a Naruto y este cayó al suelo fatigado. — Idiota, pagaras por esto… -se acercó a él y Naruto, como ultimo recurso tomó aquella cajita plateada y se la lanzo.

Fogg, la tomó en el aire y la miró.

— Esta basura no te servirá de nada. – la apretó con una fuerza sobrenatural y el cerrojo tronó. Luego, se la tiró a Naruto en la cara. La cajita se abrió completamente una vez que tocó el suelo.

El brillo de una hermosa perla se reflejó con los destellos lunares que alcanzaban a filtrarse. Naruto sintió como el vampiro lo tomaba del cuello y lo apretaba. Apresurado tomó la perla entre sus manos ensangrentadas y trató de protegerse con ella. Pedir un deseo… escapar. Matarles.

— Ya nada podrá salvarte. – murmuró el vampiro, apretando el cuello de Naruto. Naruto soltó una lágrima.

— _Por favor… _- rogó al cielo_. — Ayúdame a escapar… mátales._ – lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos y junto en el momento en el que sintió que el aire no llegaría a sus pulmones soltó la perla cubierta por su sangre humana.

— Es tu fin… - le musitó el vampiro.

— _Naruto… - _Sasuke yacía en el suelo, sus ojos negros estaban dilatados por el dolor y las ganas de desmayarse por la falta de sangre lo mareaban.

— Es hora. – acercó a Naruto a su boca y cuando estaba por rozar el cuello con sus labios una poderosa corriente de calor lo detuvo.

Naruto abrió los ojos, pero el color azul cielo que antes lo procedía había cambiado a uno rojo… Fogg, intentó apretar el agarre, pero sus manos fueron interceptadas por las de Naruto. Estaban cubiertas por una luz plasmática roja. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en algo extraño.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! – gritó asustado.

— ¿Fogg, que sucede? – preguntó Dimitri al ver ese espectáculo.

Nadie lo sabía. Una fuerza horrenda se liberó y con ella el alarido de una bestia. Naruto abrió la boca y colmillos de un animal salvaje se abrieron pasos por sus encillas. El vampiro tembló…

— ¡Suéltalo, Fogg!

— No puedo. – Naruto lo había agarrado con sus manos ahora cubiertas por ese fuego. — Quema…- musitó al sentir como las uñas crecidas de Uzumaki se clavaban en su brazo.

Un remolino de aire caliente rodeo al rubio. Su piel comenzó a quemarse, su sangre fluyó caliente a la superficie y su tamaño corporal aumento de tamaño. El vampiro temió. Intento separarse a golpes mientras observaba la masa roja y caliente que se formaba frente a él.

Mientras más tamaño tenía más fuerte le apretaba el brazo.

— ¡Fogg!

— ¡No puedo soltarme! – gritó asustado.

Observaron con terror como de la espalda de Naruto emergía cuatro colas rojas. La sangre de este y el fuego plasmático se habían fundido en uno solo.

Un rugido inquisidor hizo temblar a ambos vampiros.

— ¡Fogg!

Un monstruo de más de dos metros estaba enfrente de ellos. Tenía sujeto a Fogg, de un brazo y se podía apreciar el olor a carne quemada. Fogg sintió un profundo dolor… el demonio lo miró con odio.

— Un demonio… - musitó Dimitri cuando le vio.

— ¡ARRG! – un rugido los alertó. Naruto presionó contra el suelo a Fogg. El vampiro comenzó a quemarse y a gritar de dolor.

— ¡Fogg!

— ¡No te acerques!

Naruto vio a Dimitri acercarse y sus grandes colas se dispararon, rodeándolo y tronándole los huesos como una boa.

Esa noche, la tranquilidad del bosque se vio interrumpida por gritos de dolor y sufrimiento…

— No… Naruto… - los ojos de Sasuke sólo podían apreciar a tamaña bestia rugiendo y atacando. Una lágrima de dolor atravesó la cara de Sasuke cuando observó como Naruto tenía en la boca la cabeza de uno de esos vampiros. Los gritos despavoridos de aquellas criaturas quedarían en su memoria por siempre. En los ojos de Naruto se podían ver reflejados la sangre y el dolor.

Aquella bestia rugió con ira y con sus fuertes mandíbulas descuartizó y quemó cuerpos… el suelo de madera comenzó a arder. Un aro de fuego rodeo a la feroz bestia y los gritos pronto se fueron acabando siendo remplazados por rugidos…

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Dos lágrimas más se derramaron por sus ojos…

Luego… nada más que oscuridad.

_Cómo fue que llegamos aquí…_

**Continuara…**

**Pues aqui vamos... Les agradezco mucho a las personas que han comentado y me han ayudado a mejorar. **

**Le agreadezco el apoyo a **

**.x: quien me ayudo a ver los errores de ortografia. Verás que he decidido dejarle el formato como esta, por que no quise cambiarle eso de los guines, pero te agradezco tus comentarios. **

**Bueno y lo ultimo.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	7. Maldito

**La verdad lamento el retraso, sin embargo considere al ultimo capitulo que subi como no satisfactorio, asi que decidi darle un poco más de trabajo al siguiente. Espero que les guste, lo hice con dedicacion y cariño.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**

* * *

**

-7-

**Maldito. **

_La oscuridad consume todo la luz en un acto de dominación y aniquilación. La luz de mis ojos fue consumida por la culpa de una sed endemoniada que me maldijo a perseguir lo que antes fui. Vi la historia de un ángulo diferente al humano, aprecie cientos de creaciones utópicas en mi cuerpo que jamás podrá ser en un ser de corazón cálido. _

_Convirtieron mi corazón en una piedra. Transformaron mi vida y me hicieron ver la cruda verdad acerca de mi naturaleza. _

_Observe el fuego de un alma enardecida por el dolor y el odio. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte… tal vez esta doble maldición no nos hubiera atrapado a los dos. _

Lo primero que pudo percibir fue el olor a madera empolvada debajo de su cuerpo. Pudo olfatear el olor de las hierbas frescas que crecían afuera, en el suelo húmedo y fértil. Escuchó la respiración de si mismo.

Abrió los ojos intentando ver más allá de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Miró un lugar muy diferente. Cuando se levantó sintió un leve mareo y un agotamiento abrumador. Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con una imagen fantasiosa.

Miró el suelo, manchado de negro. Olía a sangre quemada, a madera quemada y podía sentir una atmosfera putrefacta a su alrededor.

Se levantó y miró su cuerpo. No había heridas, no había sangre… ni fracturas. Estaba bien, estaba limpio, aunque su ropa no tenía la misma suerte, su aori estaba casi destrozado de la parte de arriba. Sintió una ligereza poco habitual y una pesadez en los parpados que le apropiaba su ser cuando intentaba pestañear.

Miró el lugar. Y se encontró con un montón de ceniza. Ceniza negra. Se acercó a ella con cuidado. Sus pasos eran algo vacilantes debido a su adormecimiento. Miró fijamente y entre las cosas distinguió el brillo pardo de un anillo.

Estiró su mano para tomarlo pero un ruido casi imperceptible lo alertó.

Entonces lo vio… la figura de una persona. Delante de él se encontraba un hombre desnudo, su cara oculta entre las sobras de un arco que transportaba a un estudio bajo. Lo distinguió de inmediato…

No pudo evitar sentir alivio. Pero… algo no estaba bien.

—Naruto. – musitó. Se intentó acercar pero el joven retrocedió.

—No te acerques… - le dijo, su voz era ronca y quebrada.

—Naruto, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y aquellos sujetos? ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

Naruto no le contestaba. Tenía la mirada baja.

—¿Naruto?

—Lo siento, Sasuke… - le dijo. — En verdad lo siento…

—¿De qué hablas?- no comprendía.

—Todo fue culpa mía… no debí.

—¿No debiste qué? – se acercó, quería saber que pasaba.

—Yo los maté, Sasuke… yo lo hice.

—¿Mataste a quien?

—Pero lo hice a un costo muy grande…

—Espera, ¿Mataste a los vampiros? – una sonrisa le atravesó el rostro.

—Lo siento, Sasuke… no pude protegerte.- le dijo, mientras empezaba a retroceder y se perdía en la oscuridad.

—¡Naruto! – se acercó a la entrada y lo vio sentado enfrente de un cofre plateado. — Esa perla… ¿Qué es exactamente?

—Vete… - le dijo Uzumaki. — Vete antes de que aparezca el sol.

—¿Por qué? Estás comportándote muy extraño.

—Pensé que nunca despertarías… - Naruto lo miró y se acercó a él con un aire de nostalgia. — Estás vivo…- lo abrazó y el simple gestó provocó una oleada de calor intenso. Era como su abrazara una caldera. Sasuke se separó de él cuidadosamente. Observó la piel de Naruto.

—Tu piel… se ve irritada.

—¿Puedes ver con esta oscuridad?

Esa pregunta lo atrapó en plena encrucijada.

Podía ver, sí, pero eso era algo tan simple… era como si lo hubiera podido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Retrocedió y al hacerlo su nariz captó el olor de la tierra mojada del exterior. Sus oídos escucharon el pasó de un ratón en la madera. El mundo le dio vueltas. Estaba totalmente despierto, ya no estaba adormilado.

Un profundo dolor se instaló en su cuello. Se llevó las manos a este y palpó dos orificios que parecían recién hechos. Retrocedió confundido.

Los recuerdos asaltaron su mente como fuertes golpes de realidad.

—Dios… - miró a todos lados y su mirada reparó en Naruto. — ¿Cómo es que…? Él me mordió y yo… - el labio le tembló. — Caí y…- miró a Naruto.

Naruto bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué Sasuke? ¿Qué viste?

—No puede ser… - retrocedió. Salió de aquella habitación. Salió al exterior, la oscuridad estaba entre las grandes columnas de madera viva. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

— No lo sé… un año quizá. – dijo la voz de Naruto. Quien le acompañaba.

— Debemos irnos. – lo tomó de la muñeca e intento jalarlo. Naruto retrocedió y se aferró al marco de la puerta. — ¿Naruto?

—No, Sasuke… - se soltó, frotando su piel. — No puedo… - lo miró y Sasuke negó confundido. — Ya casi amanece.

—Mejor, así podremos ver mientras…

—No. – negó suavemente. — No puedo…

— Naruto, no seas un miedoso…

—Hasta la próxima luna nueva… Sasuke. – entró en la casa. Sasuke fue tras él.

—Naruto, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Naruto se detuvo en medio de la sala. Se agachó y tomo de entre las cenizas un anillo.

—Esto es lo ultimo que quedó de ellos. – se lo lanzó a Sasuke. — Es lo único que ha perdurado.

—Esto no es gracioso, Naruto. – replicó irritado el pelinegro.

—Lo sé… me duele. – y miró cómo por una ventana se filtraban los rayos del sol. — Adiós… Sasuke.

—¿Naruto? – iba a acercarse, pero se detuvo petrificado.

El gritó y alarido dolido de una bestia remplazó los jadeos y gemidos de dolor de Naruto. Sus ojos se volvieron faroles blancos… sus manos extendidas como garras mortíferas rasgaron la madera de alrededor. Colas ardientes y un pelaje hecho de fuego.

Frente a Sasuke apareció un demonio con esencia de hombre.

Enfrente de Sasuke estaba aquel hombre que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Retrocedió cuando lo vio sentado sobre unas patas traseras… poco a poco la cabeza de ese demonio se ladeo hasta tener a Sasuke a la vista.

Un aire caliente bañó la poca frescura que se había instalado en ese lugar. Un aullido endemonio salió de su boca con un vaho de vapor. Los alaridos y los gruñidos se volvieron un taladro en los oídos de Sasuke.

El monstruo se acercó a Sasuke. El aludido permaneció inmóvil. La respiración caliente de aquel demonio le bañó la cara. Pudo sentir como un instinto primitivo le decía que huyera, que corriera o lo atacara. Pero no le obedeció, siguió ahí de pie.

El demonio lo olfateo de pies a cabeza. La cara redondeada de ese engendro le hizo ver las cosas con verdad. Luego de eso, el animal se levanto en cuatro y comenzó a caminar hacia ese viejo estudio, escuchó sus pasos retumbar como cañones imperiales. Luego de eso… nada.

Los rayos matutinos se filtraron por la ventana y el canto de un ave lo hizo caer en la realidad. Una lágrima diminuta bajó por su rostro. En ella iba toda la humanidad que quedaba en su ser.

—_Naruto… lo siento tanto. _

**-**

**-**

**E**l fuego reflejado en sus ojos negros le hizo ver todo aquello como una pesadilla recordada de la noche anterior. La mirada de Sasuke se consumió entre el silencio de aquella noche.

Sakura estaba callada por un lado de él. Su cara contrita por las emociones caóticas.

Oh, triste alma en pena. Infame destino.

Sasuke la miró con una expresión llena de asimiento. Luego, tomó un pequeño leño y se lo dio de alimento al fuego.

—Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas… - dijo una vez más Sasuke. Sakura prestaba atención. —El tiempo pasó tan… - hizo una mueca irónica. —Tan inverosímil.

Sakura continuaba callada, prestando atención a Sasuke y lo que tenía que decir. Podía presentir los sentimientos de angustia, el dolor, compunción que se le había juntado desde hace décadas. La triste historia de un guerrero que había fallado en proteger a sus amigos… lo más preciado para él. Era realmente triste…

Sasuke había sido meramente amable con ella la primera vez que se encontraron. Nunca sospechó que fuese un vampiro, nunca. Era imposible. Más bien Sasuke parecía un hombre rico con una casa de campo en ese enorme bosque y con una excentricidad electrizante.

Pero ese no era el caso… ahora sabía por qué…

—¿Naruto nunca te atacó? – le preguntó curiosa. El silencio le mataba.

—No, siempre que me veía me trataba como si fuera un adorno más… como una parte más de la casa… - sonrió de lado. —Es una suerte, Naruto es realmente violento en esa forma.

—Pero… yo no le hice nada… ¿Entonces por qué?

—Con los años me di cuenta que Naruto seleccionaba o simplemente atacaba a las personas que no conocía. Es lo que creo. – movió la cabeza para estar a su vista. —¿Te atacó inmediatamente?

—Me miró… - analizó Sakura. —Pero, cuando observó que iba a la puerta saltó sobre mí para impedir que escapara.

—Supongo que es el instinto de un predador. – le dijo Sasuke. —O fue por que no te conocía.

—¿No puedes decirle que yo…?

—Es mejor no acercársele mientras permanezca así… - la calló. —Es imposible acercarse sin resultar herido o muerto.

—Sasuke… Hay algo que no entiendo.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué se transformó? ¿Ese fue el deseo que él pidió?

Claramente la vista de Sasuke se entrecerró con pesar. Recordando una noche de luna nueva en la que le preguntó esto. Naruto le había negado el saber la verdadera razón. Decía que no lo recordaba muy bien, pero que pidió con todas sus fuerzas que esos tipos murieran y se transformó. Lo demás se volvió borroso.

—No lo sé.

El silencio y la incomodidad de ambos eran palpables. Sasuke se había abierto con Sakura. No había una razón más cuerda para el hecho, tal vez, sólo tal vez que Sasuke extrañaba la compañía civilizada. Y podía ser una posibilidad importante a reconocer, pues Sasuke había estado habitando en un bosque, completamente solo, con un demonio que era su mejor amigo, preso por un extraño acontecimiento que lo volvió un kitsune…

¿Kitsune?

—Es algo raro… - dijo Sakura de improviso. Sasuke la miró con interés.

—¿El qué?

—Naruto parece… un kitsune. – se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, pensando en esa posibilidad.

—Un zorro… - intuyó Sasuke. Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra tan abiertamente.

—Una criatura de leyendas japonesas… ¿Por qué será que se convirtió en un kitsune?

—Más bien parece un demonio a un zorro de leyenda… - le replicó Sasuke, con su ceja alzada.

—¿Tú crees? – Sakura dijo con confianza. Había pasado todo tan rápido, que parecía que él y ella ya se tenían la suficiente confianza como para hablarse del tú al tú.

—Eso creo. – asintió. Miró el oscuro de la sombra nocturna. Bosquejo una mueca y luego se levantó de donde estaba sentado. —Me voy, Sakura. – caminó a la salida.

—Sasuke… - musitó con cierto temor en su voz. —¿Puedes… puedes quedarte cerca hasta que… me duerma? – quería sentirse segura; y aunque fuera irónico, que un humano se sintiera seguro con un vampiro cerca, así era la realidad de sus sentimientos.

—No te pasará nada. – le aseguró y emprendió la retirada a la oscuridad. Sakura miró la entraba vacía.

Se recostó en la cama de hojas. Miró su aspecto. Dios, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Suspiró con fuerza y calmó los latidos de su alocado corazón. Si tan sólo pudiera sentir lo que él… así podría comprender con mayor claridad las cosas.

* * *

Estaba parado enfrente de una imponente cascada. Su rostro pálido, la brisa de esa noche era tan armoniosa… si tan sólo su corazón pudiera decir lo mismo. Abrió sus ojos rojos y contempló entre los arboles a un cierto de grandes astas. Sonrió de lado, volvió a cerrar los ojos y recordó aquella vez… en la que cazó por hambre.

Las negras sombras del pasado lo hostigaban con una fuerza estrambótica que lo mareaba. Sentimientos que morían en el fondo de su muerto y frio pecho. Los ojos de un asesino que sólo es un fanfarrón en busca de una existencia justificada. La justicia lo había hecho lo que era. Lo había convertido en un esclavo del dolor, la culpa y la sed.

El recuerdo fugaz de la existencia de sus memorias viejas lo golpeo con una corriente eléctrica en su cerebro. Era tan estúpido… todo lo que tenía que sufrir. ¿Por qué quedarse ahí? ¿Por qué dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos humanos? Lo torturaban aún en su inmortalidad.

¿Por qué extrañaba la compañía humana? ¿Por qué había hablado con esa mujer como si fuera su ala de salvación?

Apretó los ojos molestos, los volvió a abrir y la imagen de aquel venado volvió a proyectársele el olor a su vida era una tentación para él. Los colmillos sobresaltaron su boca con emoción. Maldijo, y acto seguido… saltó.

**Flash back…**

_Estaba recostado sobre el agua de ese riachuelo. Estaba totalmente desahuciado. Tenía una sed incontenible que aunque intentara saciarla con agua le era imposible sentirse pleno. Tenía la cabeza metida en las aguas de aquel arroyo. Sacó la cabeza respirada con cansancio. Miró su mano derecha. Un hermoso anillo de plata se encontraba sobre su dedo anular. No le complacía traerlo, pero había descubierto por las malas que si no lo hacia podría desintegrarse en la claridad de la luz. _

_Suspiró cansado y se levantó. Se acercó al suelo fresco y se acostó debajo de un árbol. _

_Estaba vestido con su viejo aori destrozado. Había descubierto días atrás un armario de ropa lleno. Había trajes perfectamente elegantes, como aquellos que esos vampiros solían portar. Pero esa era la razón que no los usaba. _

_Eran de esos engendros._

_Respiró azorado y con calor. _

_Sus fosas nasales se dilataron al captar un delicioso olor. Por mero impulso se levantó y miró la zona en búsqueda de ese olor tan exquisito. Miró a todos lados con ansias… se puso de pie a toda prisa y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido por los alrededores. _

_El olor se hacia cada vez más fuerte. Su nariz le decía que debía acercarse rápido, podría huir lo que sea que estaba cazando. _

_Y lo vio. Era un ciervo enorme y precioso. Sus astas tan grandes que parecían ramas gigantescas de un árbol. Miró con atención al animal. Era claramente más grande y fuerte que él. O al menos en apariencia. Las ganas lo ahogaban, tenía que hacerlo ya. _

_No supo por que, pero sus ojos se dilataron al verle de más cerca. Sintió sus colmillos aumentar de tamaño, con desesperación sus pies actuaron solos. Dio un gran salto. _

_El animal pudo escucharlo, se movió rápido entre los arboles, evadiendo el peligro. Sasuke corrió detrás de él. Sus pies eran más agiles de lo que podía recordad. Sus ojos podían apreciar a la perfección el movimiento y el esfuerzo de los músculos del animal. Saltó y se aferró a la rama de un árbol como felino. Sus uñas le dieron soporte. Miró sus manos sin entender mucho, eran las de siempre, pero el agarre con el que se detenían sus articulaciones era mucho más fuerte. _

_Miró atento como intentaban escapar por unos arbustos crecidos. Ajusto su vista, apretó la fuerza en sus piernas y de un saltó sorprendente se internó en los arbustos al mismo tiempo que el venado entró. _

_El animal salió disparado al sentir el fuerte peso de Sasuke caerle de sorpresa. Sasuke lo montó como a un toro enardecido. Las sacudidas del animal no lograron tumbarlo, Sasuke se aferró de sus cuernos y dejó caer su peso a un lado. El animal resbaló y cayó._

_Inmediatamente Sasuke se levantó, se colocó encima del animal inmovilizándolo y lo tomó fuertemente de las astas. Los bufidos y patas del animal se vieron frustrados cuando Sasuke le dio una repentina sacudida. Quedó pasmado y no pudo evitar lo siguiente. _

_El pelinegro junto fuerza en sus brazos y haló del las astas hacia la derecha con fuerza. Escuchó tronar el cuello del animal y como poco a poco dejaba de patalear. Sasuke le había ganado. _

_Sin poder esperar y evitarlo, sus colmillos se impactaron con fiereza contra la piel del ciervo con desesperación. Penetró con fuerte en la yugular, la sangre brotó como en un manantial. Succionó con desesperación. Tomó hasta la última gota. Fue entonces, cuando sintió el cuerpo totalmente frio e inerte debajo que él que reaccionó. _

_Se separó bruscamente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La sangre resbalaba por su mentón. _

_Él… ya no era humano. _

**Fin de flash back…**

Sasuke miró su reflejo en el agua. La escasa luz era suficiente para verse, sus pupilas eran superiores a las de un humano normal. Miró su cara… tan pálida. Sus ojos tan rojos… su colmillos tan grandes y la sangre manchada en sus labios.

Suspiró cansinamente abandonado el lugar. Dejando el cuerpo abandonado de aquel ciervo que acababa de cazar.

Suspiró irritado. Tuvo que abandonar a Sakura con desesperación, con fluidez y presto. Una sed terrible le había invadido cuando estaba en la cueva con Sakura. Quizá, el recordar sus orígenes había despertado en él una terrible sed. El recuerdo de la sangre de sus inocentes promesas de protección. Todo había sido tan repentino.

Meneo la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

La imagen de la pelirrosa le llegaba a la cabeza, le asaltaba cuando menos de daba cuenta, se sentía intranquilo. Pensar en ella le recordaba su naturaleza. Lo peligrosa que era su raza y lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser.

La muchacha había sido capaz de despertar aquello. No quiso hacerle daño, por lo que lateramente salió disparado. Sus emociones lo golpeaban con rudeza. Sentía la mejoría de poder haber entablado una conversación civilizada con otro ser, pero al mismo tiempo la intranquilidad de ser presa de sensaciones sacrílegas.

Ansiaba tenerla en brazos… oler su perfume y…

Abrió los ojos con preocupación. No, podía, Sakura le despertaba un lado insólito en su ser. Se pasó las manos por la cara y frunció el ceño con más frustración.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Sakura…

_Sentía una irremediable sed de sangre humana…_

* * *

—_¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? – la dulce voz de la mujer hizo que la pequeña se acercara a ella. _

—_Sí, madre, ¿Cómo te sientes? – una pequeña de siete años se acercó a una mujer de benévolo perfil. La señora le sonrió con carisma y con su mano le pidió a la pequeña que se acercara. _

—_Estoy bien, querida, siéntate. – le ofreció la orilla de la cama. Sakura se acostó a un lado de su madre y la abrazó con cariño. _

—_Esta haciendo frio, mami, abrígate bien. – la pequeña jaló la orilla de una cobija hasta cubrirle los hombros a su mamá. _

_Ella sonrió. La madre de Sakura había enfermado de una terrible Bronquitis, y por lo tanto el doctor le había recomendado que pasara sus días de invierno en casa. El padre de Sakura trabajaba hasta tarde ese día, por lo que Sakura y su madre pasaban la tarde juntas viendo televisión o perdiendo el tiempo con cualquier juego de mesa. _

_Sakura cuidaba mucho a su madre, le traía tés para que mejorara su garganta, la señora Haruno sólo sonreía amablemente, mientras tomaba aquel amargo té, producto de la inexperiencia de la niña, pero que de igual forma no eran malos con un poco de azúcar. _

—_¿Has hecho algo interesante en la escuela? – le preguntó, mientras las cubría a ambas._

—_No mucho, mami, pero… descubrí que mi maestro es un vago. _

—_¿Un vago? – la señora levantó una ceja. Sus cabellos del mismo color de la niña le hicieron cosquillas en su nariz. Sakura se quitó los cabellos de su madre con una pequeña risa. _

—_Sí, llega tarde y siempre dice escusas como que: Se detuvo a ayudar a una viejita en apuros y eso. _

—_El maestro Obito no debe tener despertador. – le dijo su madre, sonriéndole. _

—_Debería comprarse uno, el gana mucho dinero. – dijo inflando los cachetes. _

—_Quizás… - le respondió su madre. _

_Un cómodo silencio se estableció entre las dos. Sakura comenzó a parpadear con sueño. Su madre le sonrió y entonó lo más que su Bronquitis le permitía:_

—"_Que la diosa Tsukuyomi libere al maldito_

_Y que pare ya sus lamentos de dolor..._

_Cofrecito de papel que guardas cual tesoro,_

_Brilla con la luna y rebela tu canción…"_

—_¿Mami? – la vocecita de Sakura la hizo parar._

—_Dime, corazón. _

—_Es una canción muy bonita… _

—_Mi madre me la enseño, Sakura, ¿No te gustaría aprendértela?_

—_Sí. – despertó y se sentó en la cama. —¿Es una canción para dormir?_

_La mujer le sonrió cálidamente y le dio un beso en la frente. _

—_Sí… y también para despertar._

—_¿Despertarse en la mañana?_

—_Algo así…- le acaricio la cabeza y luego la acostó contra la almohada y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza hasta que se quedó dormida sin quererlo: —Despierta… despierta ya, Sakura…_

—Madre…

—_Vamos, hija… despierta…_

—Mamá…

—_Sakura… _

—Ya desperté… - susurró, mientras mecánicamente abría los ojos y se topaba con el frio rocoso de la cueva en donde estaba reposando. Se enderezó y buscó con la vista su maltratada mochila. Ahí estaba. Todavía le quedaban algunos medicamentos y su sucio suéter.

Sonrió de lado y se puso el suéter. Detuvo la mirada en su pecho, donde reposaba su cadena. El colgante de cerezo que su madre le había heredado.

Aun recordaba ese día.

**Flash back…**

_Corría a toda prisa por las instalaciones del hospital. Observó con su temblorosa mirada los pasillos. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. La gente la miraba curiosa, algunas enfermeras iban detrás de ella, intentando detenerla. _

—_¡Madre, padre! – entró bruscamente a la habitación. Ella miró con los ojos bien abiertos a los doctores y enfermeras que asistían a sus padres. Sus padres habían sufrido un accidente de auto, un imprudente se estampó contra su auto en un semáforo… todo fue tan rápido. _

—_¡Saquen a esta joven de aquí! – ordenó el doctor mayor. _

—_¡No, mis padres están…! – podía escuchar el sonido acelerado en la maquina de pulsaciones._

—_¡Sakura! – Tsunade entró justamente en ese momento:—¡Ven, Sakura! – a agarró con fuerza de la cintura y la sacó a rastras. _

—_¡Tía, mis padres… No puedo dejarlos!_

—_¡Sakura, cálmate! – Jiraiya llegó jadeando. _

—_¡Mis padres! – gritó con desesperación para que después todo se volviera negro. _

_

* * *

_

Se despertó con brusquedad. Miró a todos lados desconcertada, sin poderse ubicar…

_Estaba en una camilla de hospital. _

—_Sakura. – Tsunade se le acercó. Tenía hinchado y rojos los ojos. _

—_¿Tía Tsunade? – musitó, algo no andaba bien, nada bien. _

—_Lo siento tanto, mi niña… - la abrazó con fuerza. Ella comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.._

—_No… - musitó. _

—_Sakura, lo siento, lo siento tanto… - apretó el agarre su tía. _

_Ella no respondió, las lágrimas le salían solas. Sintió que su cuerpo se volvía pesado e imposible de moverse._

—_Te prometo que todo estará bien, Sakura, todo estará bien. – le dijo, cuando sintió su pecho humedecerse. _

_

* * *

_

La tierra había sido echada sobre los ataúdes. La mirada de Sakura estaba firme sobre la tierra removida. Tenía un paraguas en su mano derecha, no lo estaba usando, el agua la tenia bien empapada. Suspiró mientras sus ojos dejaban fluir sus lágrimas.

—_Sakura… - la voz de su tía la hizo regresar a la realidad. —Te vas a enfermar, toma… - la cubrió con su paraguas. _

—_Gracias… - le musitó. _

—_Sakura, - ella se volteo para ver a Tsunade.—Hay algo que tu madre quería que tuvieras. – eso le llamó la atención. Tsunade sacó de un bolsillo una cajita dorada. Se lo entregó a Sakura y ella lo abrió. _

_Dentro estaba una preciosa cadenita de oro con un colgante muy hermoso similar a una flor de cerezo. _

—_Es precioso…_

—_Ha pasado de generación en generación, yo se lo di a tu madre… y creo que ahora te corresponde a ti. – Sakura miró algo confundida a su tía. —¿Tú se lo pásate a mi madre…?_

—_Se lo di por que pensé que ella lo merecía más que yo… - le dijo sonriente. _

_Sakura miró el collar. Luego, se acercó a su tía y la abrazó. _

—_Gracias…- luego reaccionó. —¡Lo siento, te he mojado yo…! – su tía no la dejó terminar, le pasó los brazos y la abrazó con firmeza._

—_No hay de que… Sakura. _

**Fin de flash back... **

Una lágrima traviesa atravesó su rostro. Sakura limpio esa lagrima y sonrió con amargura. ¿Qué sería de su tía en este momento? ¿Y sus amigos? Esperaba que estuvieran bien y que pudiera volverlos a ver.

Suspiró con fuerza. Se acostó en las hojas y miró el techo de roca. Si tan sólo pudiera decirles que estaba bien, que quería que no sufrieran…

Un repentino flash le dio en la mente como una flecha a su blanco. Se levantó de golpe y se apresuró a tomar su mochila. Buscó con ansias y sus manos se toparon con un libro que muy bien conocía.

—Dios, no puede ser… - se dijo. Abrió el libro y pudo ver en la primera hoja algo que la dejo sin habla.—Es idéntico al cofre de la mansión…- musitó. Totalmente impactada. Miró su cadena y luego la imagen.

El cofre tenía una abertura de su misma estirpe. Era como…

—Una llave… - se mordió el labio. —No puede ser… - negó incrédula. Se quito la cadena y la miró detenidamente.

Sus recuerdos la llevaron a la oscuridad de esa casa, en donde su voluntad se había hecho borrosa, en donde sus piernas obedecieron a una fuerza oculta y en donde sus ojos apreciaron un pequeño objetó muy parecido a una cajita musical, pero que más bien era un cofrecito de plata.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, intentando ahogar un grito. Sus ojos le revelaron la respuesta. Justo en la última página de aquel cuento fantástico decía:

"… _y sí alguien impuro tomase el tesoro la luz de la luna lo bañara, transformará su sangre en fuego y le quemara el alma, se convertirá en un demonio guardián hasta que su maldición acabe. Entonces será el momento en el que la ultima Tenyou cante la canción de la diosa…"_

Retrocedió y suspiró fuertemente. Dejó el libro en una roca.

Después del texto se hallaba una figura fantástica.

Un demonio rojo con flamas que le rodeaban el cuerpo. Unos ojos inquisidores y debajo de sus patas el cuerpo de un soldado, más bien, la piel de un soldado. Sostenía entre su garra derecha una esfera perlada.

* * *

Maldito, maldito fuera. Sus ojos rojos delataban la cruel maldición de la que había sido presa. Sus pálidas facciones que tenía una pulcritud insultante.

Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que un hilo de sangre le emergió con parsimonia. Labio su labio y suspiró enfadado. El gran espejo enfrente de él era la prueba de su escasez de alma.

Había pasado lo que restaba de la noche dentro de la casa, olvidadizo del temor a ser muerto por su mejor amigo. Sasuke pasó la noche acostado en una de las recamaras vacías de esa mansión. Naruto sólo había rondado los pasillos, como un alma en pena. Sasuke sintió los viejos escalofríos de siempre al sentir la presencia ardiente de Naruto. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo ocurrido esa misma tarde no; nada había parecido haber pasado ahí.

Los pasos de Naruto continuaban siendo pesados en la vieja madera. Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentirlo respirar muy cerca de su puerta. Esperó a que Naruto entrara pero no lo hizo, continuo de largo y se perdió escaleras abajo.

Sasuke respiró cansado después de eso y se quedo acostado en la cama durante toda la noche. Ver el espejo no le complacía y más si sabía lo que se encontraría ahí. Sus rojos ojos llenos de ira y dolor.

Maldito fuera el momento en el cual su cuello fue desgarrado por los colmillos de ese monstruo. Aun podía sentir el asqueroso contacto, el dolor a flor de piel. Su asquerosa lengua lamerle la sangre y como succionaba con ardor.

Sasuke abrió sus rojos ojos con molestia. Se levantó molesto y se fijo en un rincón de la habitación cómo la luz matutina bañaba el rinconcito. Un anuncio de que la mañana había llegado. Frunció el ceño. La luz le lastimaba los ojos.

Tomó su sacó negro fino y caminó hasta la puerta. Esperaba con que Naruto no estuviera ahí. Abrió con cuidado y contempló el pasillo. Estaba vacio, Naruto no estaba ahí.

Caminó silencioso las escaleras abajo y se acercó a la puerta principal. Se detuvo justo a un lado de la puerta que daba al pequeño estudio. Miró de reojo y se acercó. Entró y contempló una imagen que le hizo sentir una punzada de un sentimiento que él muy bien conocía.

Pesar.

Naruto se encontraba ahí, acurrucado justo en medio de esa habitación, como un tigre de bengala que descansa después de una caza. Con las garras, las colas y la cabeza reposando con tranquilidad. Respirando un vapor caliente y los ojos cerrados con una leve señal de calor y dolor.

Detrás de él se encontraba sobre una mesita, rodeada de velas pequeñas un cofrecito de plata. Sasuke sonrió con amargura.

Naruto estaba durmiendo agotado, estaba cerca de aquella caja que le volvió un demonio, un demonio con un corazón ensangrentado un dolor tan fuerte en el alma que hasta Sasuke podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, irónicamente ese dolor desparecía cuando se acercaba a esa caja.

Aquella caja de pandora que había desatado su ira sobre Naruto, pero que al mismo tiempo le salvaba de aquel suplicio. Cerró los ojos con pesadez y salió de ahí.

En cuanto pisó el pórtico de la mansión de madera sintió el fastidioso calor de la luz solar. Entonces la idea volvió a su mente.

Él había sido maldecido por la sangre… por la oscuridad y repudiado por la luz.

Sus ojos negros fueron escondidos por su cabello negro. Se mordió el labio y caminó hasta las sombras.

Su maldición le impedía caminar con agrado en la luz.

Su maldición…

_Su naturaleza vampírica. _

* * *

Sakura se mordió el labio una vez que el agua le recubrió la garganta con frescura.

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza y luego en el estomago. Le había dado hambre. Frunció el ceño y se levanto de donde estaba sentada, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando se topó con la mirada intensa de alguien…

—Usted… ¿sigue por aquí? – era aquel hombre, aquel cazador de temperamento odioso.

—Hidan-san…

—¿San? No soy un santo, linda… - sacó de entre sus bolsillos un cigarro y comenzó a fumarlo. —¿Qué haces por aquí? No me digas que realmente te perdiste por que…

—No es de su importancia, ¿O sí? – se defendió.

—Oh, ya veo… una mujer asertiva. – sonrió y se llevó la mano a su bolsillo. —Pero… - una pistola salió repentinamente de su bolsillo y apuntó justamente a ella. Sakura se estremeció retrocediendo.

—¿Qué hace?

—No te muevas… - el sonido sordo del disparó aterró los sentidos de Sakura, quien se tiró hecha un ovillo al suelo. Cubriendo sus orejas y esperando sentir el dolor del disparo. —Vamos, levántate, mujer, que no te dispare a ti. – el hombre se acercó y tomó del suelo una serpiente de cascabel muerta. —¿Lo ves? – se la mostró. Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Por un momento pensé qué…

—Oh, mujeres, se creen el centro del universo, ¿No? – dijo con enfado.

—¡Oiga!

—No me lo tome a mal, señorita, pero si yo fuera usted ya me habría ido de este bosque hace días.

—Usted y sus historias de demonios. – replicó, molesta.

—¿Me crees mentiroso? – se le acercó precipitadamente sin poder evitarse. Le colocó la pistola en el cuello y ella se tensó rápidamente. Él sonrió con satisfacción y luego apartó el arma.—Yo sé, que tú estás perdida… sé que tú entiendes lo que busco… pero sobre todo, sé que tú, tarde o temprano me guiaras a lo que quiero. – pasó descaradamente su lengua por su labios y se apartó hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Ella quedó ahí, perpleja de ese extraño encuentro.

Pronto recuperó la realidad exacta, se volvió con fiereza y tomó una piedra cercana. Lanzó la roca con fiereza y un coraje repentino.

—¡Está loco! – gritó al aire, el sonido de un ave asustada por el ruido la hizo relajarse. —¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? – Sasuke había llegado de sorpresa y se encontraba detrás de ella. Su voz chocó contra su nuca y sus cabellos se le erizaron por la sorpresa. Se volteo con rapidez y se topó con los ojos negros de Sasuke.

—Sasuke…

—¿Quién es el loco? – le dijo lentamente, con sutileza dolorosa.

—Yo… - el silencio le dominó los sentidos y se descubrió a ella misma abstraída por las piedras negras de los ojos de Sasuke. Aquel olor, que había mucho no había podido oler se hizo presente en sus fosas nasales.

Sándalo.

Se sintió mareada. Poseía por un hipnótico mundo que le había callar. Sus pensamientos se volvieron teflón y se borraron momentáneamente de su cabeza.

Intento retroceder al ver esa fina cara. Sasuke era sumamente atractivo y apuesto y repentinamente lo había notado. Frunció el ceño cuando un árbol le tapó el escape. Sasuke alzó una ceja, la situación se había vuelto interesante.

Sintió emanar de ella el olor a un perfume de cerezas. Se relamió los labios con satisfacción al ver la perfecta forma de su cuello. Se había olvidado por completo que si se le ocurría besar no pararía hasta morder, desgraciadamente.

Sus ojos se toparon con una imagen extremadamente tentadora. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso situación? Ni idea…

Sakura fue presa de una sensación de flote. Se sentía ligera y pesada al mismo tiempo. Una extraña sensación en el estomago, al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke cada vez más cerca. Se sintió algo contrariada, ya que sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo no obedecía a su huida instintiva. Mordió su labio inferior intentando salir de ese trance, pues era lo único que podía hacer, morderse para intentar escapar.

Mordió y pellizco, el rostro de Sasuke estaba cerca. Su cuerpo le tapó las salidas. Desesperada mordió con fuerza y fue lo suficientemente fiero como para sacarse sangre. El dolor la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Reaccionó y colocó sus manos enfrente, intentando señalarle a Sasuke que estaba muy cerca.

Pero Sasuke no captó la señal. Hipnotizado por una especia de sentido especial, tomó las muñecas de Sakura con fuerza. Pudo oler el exquisito aroma de la sangre de la muchacha. Una tentación más. Olvidó todo por completo, acercó su rostro, guiado por la sed de sangre fresca, una sed tranquila, pero al fin y al cabo sed.

—Sasuke, creo qu-

Fue interrumpida por la sorpresiva invasión de él.

Sus labios se juntaron a los de ella. El sabor metálico de su sangre le llamo la atención. Ansioso por probar más, inmiscuyó la lengua dentro de su boca. Las sensaciones de saborear su sangre lo volvieron loco.

Tomó posesión de sus muñecas con fuerza. La apegó más al tronco del árbol. La arrinconó como a una presa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sakura forcejeaba, ni como en vano intentaba respirar con regularidad.

La cernió con fuerza, Sakura se sintió mareada por la falta de aire y las tremendas sensaciones. Sintió una mar en el estomago, una explosión dentro de ella. Un placer extraño pero doloroso.

Sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, pero no por tristeza, sino por que comenzó a dolerle el contacto de Sasuke. La pegó con violencia contra el tronco, la apretó intentando llegar más al fondo de ella, su lengua tramposa se restregó contra la suya. Sakura no podía mantenerle el ritmo.

Comenzó a llorar de frustración.

Sasuke trataba de saborear más sangre en su boca, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta que ya la había limpiado toda. Seguía intentando, quería más… sus ojos se volvieron rojos, loco, intentando llegar más allá. Profanando.

Sin embargo, un doloroso sollozo lo trajo a la realidad. Había apretado la mandíbula de Sakura con salvajismo y sin darse cuenta le había lastimado. Abrió los ojos con desconcierto. Angustiado de lo que había hecho. Se separó con brutalidad. Sakura no resistió y cayó arrodillada al piso. Sacudiéndose por los sollozos.

Sasuke retrocedió con temor de él mismo.

—No… - musitó, negándolo. Sintió que sus colmillos le palpitaban. Miró el cuello de ella, y sintió una repentina atracción, iba a acercarse, pero el llanto de la muchacha lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Maldición, el olor de sangre había trastornado. Retrocedió al escuchar a la mujer llorar. —Sakura…- quiso acercarse pero ella tembló al escuchar sus pasos. Un dolor se le instaló en el pecho.

Le temía, ella, a quien había consideraba como su única compañía. Su única salida de ese mundo de sombras. Se sintió culpable, ese asqueroso sentimiento de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño y se volteo. Le dio la espalda.

—Lo siento, Sakura… - lo dijo tan suavemente que la pronunciación le causo escalofríos a la chica. Iba a irse, pero ella le habló:

—Sasuke…- musitó, aun con miedo. Él no la encaró por vergüenza. —Yo… yo sé. – se intentó controlar.

—Perdóname, Sakura… lo siento, yo no sé lo que…

— Que Naruto no deseo ser un demonio… sino que fue maldito. – pronuncio, dejando a Sasuke estático.

Un silencio profundo se instaló en ambos.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, creo que ya era hora de un beso, un beso salvaje, pero uno al fin de cuentas. XD. Gracias por leer.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	8. Divinidad Demoniaca

**Sé que he tardado mucho, pero como todos saben... estabamos en la recta final de la escuela. Ya termine con las actividades de la Preparatoria, ahora tengo que terminar con las de la Escuela de Musica, pero creo que esto no es impedimiento para escribir. **

**Otra vez lamento la tardanza, por favor, leed:**

**

* * *

**

-8-

**Divinidad Demoniaca.**

Las verdades son como una bala en medio de una guerra. La guerra es la vida que nos rodea y la bala son los datos insólitos e inesperados que nos azotan en la pared de nuestra conciencia con el más fino de los éxtasis o dolores.

Los ojos de Sakura habían dejado de llorar. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sin emociones en su cara. Lo que acababa de decir era como dejar explotar una bomba en tierra virgen… ¿Tan malo era? Sasuke permanecía de pie enfrente de ella. En la misma posición y con la respiración serena.

—Maldito… - susurró, Sakura captó su voz. —¿Maldito? – no parecía digerirlo. —¿Cómo es que puedes decir sólo eso? – su voz estaba cargada de un humor de los mil diablos.

—¿Cómo? – ella se dignó a hablar.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke, complicando más a Sakura. La volteo a mirar. Y ella se sintió intimidada por su roja mirada. —Dime, Sakura, ¿Por qué?

—¿Por que qué?

—Los humanos son tan… - se mordió el labio. —Me he dado cuenta que cada vez soy más demonio… - miró a la chica, ella no entendía. —Lo siento, Sakura… Tengo que pensar. – comenzó a caminar. Ella se levantó y lo tomó del brazo con rapidez.

—¿Sasuke?

—No deberías tocarme… - le dijo, con los sumos hervidos. —Puedo volver a atacarte o maldecirte por siempre. – de un fuerte tirón de soltó de su agarre y con un enorme saltó se perdió entre las copas de los arboles.

* * *

Unos ojos llenos de ansiedad se encontraron con el cadáver de una bestia del bosque.

—Fascinante. – exclamó con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. —Parece que está hambriento. – dijo aquel hombre.

Tocó con su escopeta el cuerpo inerte de aquel ciervo cazado. Movió el cuerpo. Totalmente vacio, no tenía sangre.

Perversamente recobró la noción de su propósito. Él estaba ahí para cazar a un demonio y al parecer lo había encontrado. Miró con algo de expectación el terreno. Era claro que aquello que había cazado al ciervo había sido con una destreza sorprendente, donde ni siquiera el animal se había dado la tarea de prevenir.

Un cazador experto.

—Umm, yo cazare a este cazador. – sonrió. Elevó su escopeta a la altura de su hombro y se lo colgó de este. —Ahora, ¿Hacia donde se fue?

Si bien la intriga era qué había cazado al venado… la segunda era hacia donde había ido después.

No había rastros de movimientos serpenteados o de un cuadrúpedo.

—Da igual… cuando lo encuentre lo matare. – y siguió caminando.

Ya vería todo el mundo.

Él, Hidan el cazador de demonios… una vez tachado de loco le demostraría a todo el mundo de lo que era capaz y que en definitiva no estaba loco.

Todos se había burlado de él, todo el mundo lo había tachado de un pobre demente sin ningún propósito en su vida. Su familia entera había sufrido el escándalo de tres generaciones pasadas. Pero ahora él se vengaría, él les demostraría que existían los monstruos. Que su abuelo no estaba loco, que nadie de su familia lo estaba… Iba a buscar y encontrar la semilla que ocasionó todo ese problema.

Él… iba a encontrar al maldito demonio que había arruinado la vida de sus ancestros.

Los demonios podían vivir mucho, así que no importaba si el escándalo había comenzado desde hace tiempo, siempre se puede matar a lo que se cree inmortal.

Miró con una sonrisa de victoria el cuerpo del animal. Estaba cerca… muy cerca.

Pero no había nada seguro así que necesitaría la colaboración de alguien.

—Esa mujer… tiene la solución a mi problema. – y fumó de su cigarrillo.

* * *

Tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la corteza del cedro rojo en la que se había posado para descansar. Cerró los ojos con frustración. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Las sensaciones, los sentimientos…

Aun podía sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, parecía indómita, sin escrúpulos. Profanando su cavidad como un taladro se adentra en la madera o en una poded de cemento.

Su había sentido tan rara. Tan mareada. Un olor afrodisiaco. Un mundo lleno de éxtasis doloroso. Pequeños temblores le recorrieron la espalda al recordad esa mirada predatoria. Al recordar el calor, el olor que despedía la piel de Sasuke.

Nunca la había besado de esa forma. Tanta pasión, tanta demencia…

Se llevó los dedos a sus labios y los tocó con suavidad. Sasuke había lamido dentro de ellos. Le había arrebatado aquellas pequeñas gotas de sangre con una ansiedad insaciable. Por un momento el cúmulo de sensaciones la agobio. La falta de aire la comenzó a asfixiar y dolor de ser arremetida contra la madera cruda detrás de su frágil espalda…

Las lágrimas habían florecido sin ser llamadas. Sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se asustó mucho, el miedo la recorrió, pero también sintió un placer insólito que la recorría entera. Que le llenaba un vacio que creyó inexistente y sin fondo. Ahora lo sentía; un abismo que se hacia más profundo a cada segundo… Sasuke la había dejado muy afectada y ella estaba consiente de eso.

—Así que… esto es lo que pasa cuando te besa un vampiro. – se dijo, con la mirada viajante sobre la tierra húmeda. Una punzada en el pecho la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Un movimiento de zigzag en su estomago…

Se sintió ligera y mareada. Su corazón se aceleró y su mente se nubló con una sola oración visible:

_Quiero que Sasuke me bese de nuevo…_

* * *

Suspiró como un tonto. Se sintió como uno al cabo de pensarlo.

—Maldita sea… - su sed lo había controlado. No la había matado ni mordido, pero se sintió capaz de hacerlo una vez que probó su sangre.

Sakura le había abierto el apetito en cuanto olfateo la fragancia de su cuello. Se había sentido sediento cuando un hilillo de sangre se asomó por su boca en un intento de ella por recuperar el control de su mente. Se sentía impaciente, tenía ganas de buscarla, de tomarla y clavar sus colmillos en su blanco cuello. Succionar a toda ella. Sentirse lleno de ese sabor tan angelical, tan puro.

Debía tenerla.

No.

No podía. No tenía por qué y para qué. Sakura era inocente. Ella no se lo merecía. No merecía estar maldita por una eternidad. Como un miserable demonio en busca de la sangre de los humanos.

Un miserable y hermoso demonio.

¿Por qué siempre los vampiros eran tan divinamente bellos? Él no encontraba esa respuesta.

Cuando eres mordido y te conviertes en vampiro tu rostro se contraer por el dolor inquisidor. Bueno, eso si eres mordido a la fuerza, por que, según viejos diarios y libros que habían en la mansión, un humano cuando se convierte en vampiro puede sufrir o no. Y eso dependiendo de la voluntad del humano.

Sasuke negó frustrado. Sabía que podía convertirla sin dolor. Si Sakura estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo y si estaba llena de ansias por convertirse en una de ellos no le dolería. Sasuke podía hacerla pensar que estaba bien o en determinado caso cortejarla y enamorarla.

Pero no quería.

Sí podía… por que era muy apuesto. Y no es que fuera un narcisista, sino por que era verdad. Esa palidez mortecina y esas facciones labradas por la muerte le habían ayudado muchas veces a engañar a las personas. Sin embargo, no quería hacer eso contra Sakura.

Maldita fuera la belleza de los vampiros. Su vida larga y llena de esplendor. Era simplemente una deidad entre frágiles humanos. Una deidad llena de oscuridad, pero un dios al fin y al cabo.

Sí, sonaba bonito. Pero no lo era. Sasuke lo consideraba una abominación. Un absurdo pacto con el demonio que le quemaba las entrañas.

Se había comportado de la peor manera con Sakura y tenía que solucionar aquello.

Un fuerte rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró por el marco de una ventana a Naruto. Quien yacía postrado sobre las cenizas de una frazada. Cada vez que Naruto sufría un cambio de humor fuerte o cada vez que a este se le apetecía podía hacer que su piel se calentara tanto como para quemar su alrededor.

Entonces Sasuke reparó en algo.

Una maldición.

Sakura le había dicho que Naruto había sido maldito y no él quien había escogido ese terrible destino.

Se enderezó del barandal de madera en el que estaba sentado y saltó al bosque.

Estaba decidido… intentaría hacer las paces con Sakura y averiguar más del problema de Naruto.

* * *

—_Sakura… ¿Qué cantas?_

—_Estoy cantando una canción que me enseñó mi madre hace años… - le contestó la muchacha de cabello rosa. Las calles de Tokio estaban lluviosas y la lluvia siempre le había recordar a su madre. _

_Tsunade y ella había salido de teatro. _

—_Esa canción no las enseño nuestra madre. – le dijo Tsunade. _

—_¿Usted también se la sabe, Tía?_

—_Seguro que sí. _

—_Mi mamá dijo que era una canción para despertar, aunque yo la siento como más una canción de cuna. _

—_Oh, sí, es para despertar. – Tsunade sonrió.—Esa canción es muy especial, ha sido como la herencia familiar más grande de nuestros antepasados._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y realmente es para levantarse?_

—_Sí… esa canción es muy especial, Sakura. – Le dijo Tsunade, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa maternal. —Las maldiciones oscuras se desvanecen cuando encuentras el camino de la luz lunar._

—_¿Qué?_

—_El corazón impuro será perdonado y el deseo de la diosa le concederá su libertad… _

—_Tía no la entiendo… - Tsunade sonrió y cuidadosamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad del auto.—¿Qué hace? Eso peligroso.- abrió la puerta.—¡Espere! – Sakura estiró la mano. —¡Tía Tsunade!_

_El auto se volcó hacia la oscuridad y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con salvajismo. _

—¡No! – despertó. Se había quedado dormida. Rápidamente revisó el lugar en donde se encontraba y las frías paredes de roca la recibieron. Se pasó la mano por la frente con angustia. Ese sueño había sido tan real.

—El corazón impuro será perdonado… - susurró, intentando descifrar aquella frase. Su tía la había dicho mientras conducía en su sueño. —¿Intentaría decirme algo? – dijo en voz baja.

El gruñir de su estomago la hizo salir de su reflexión. Suspiró, no había comido nada. Gateo hasta la salida de la cueva cuando la caía de una pequeño saco de tela vieja cayó enfrente de ella.

Elevó la vista y se topó con la oscura mirada de Sasuke. Ella bajó la cabeza, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—Pensé que podrías tener hambre. – le dijo Sasuke. Su voz grave la hizo pegar un respingo. Inmediatamente llevó las manos al saco y lo abrió.

Había frutas, vallas y nueces en esa bolsa. Sakura elevó la mirada a Sasuke, quien simplemente le observaba.

—Gracias… - le susurró.

—De nada… come. – se movió y se posó contra un árbol, dándole la espalda a ella.

La joven comió en silencio. Le veía la espalda a Sasuke. Sasuke no había hecho ningún sonido. Pudo escuchar un fuerte suspiró y miró como se giraba hacia ella. Su mirada era serena.

—Sakura… ¿Me dirás… por qué crees que Naruto está maldito?

Ella dejó las frutillas por un lado y se acercó. No tan cerca, aun tenía que ser cuidadosa, Sasuke podía reaccionar en cualquier momento; y para colmo en su estomago las mariposas de antes comenzaban a revolotear de nuevo. Se sonrojó ante tan hecho.

—¿Sakura? – Sasuke la trajo de nuevo a la situación.

—No estoy muy segura, pero tengo esto…- se metió a la cueva y regresó con un libro en sus manos.

—¿Qué tienes ese libro? – preguntó con interés Sasuke.

—Mira. – se lo pasó y Sasuke lo abrió.

Al hacer sus ojos se mostraron desconcertados.

Era simplemente increíble.

—Esto es…

—Es la leyenda de Tsukuyomi y la reina Tenyou. – le dijo Sakura, aguardando a la respuesta de Sasuke.

—La joya. – se le vino a la cabeza a Sasuke. —Naruto me dijo que esa joya era parte de una leyenda de diosas… - reflexionó.

—Mira, aquí lo dice. – Sakura se posó a su lado y comenzó a leer:—

-- En tiempos antiguos, cuando las bestias sagradas del viento danzaban por los cielos cuidando la tierra, cuando las guerras entre dioses forjaban el mundo, existió un relato fantástico del cual sería protagonistas las deidades más hermosas de su cultura. – Sakura hizo una pausa para tomar aire.— Esta historia extiende su escenario en un hermoso palacio celestial. Las deidades se reunieron ahí para determinar las reglas por las cuales se regiría el mundo, las virtudes y la vida misma. A esta reunió asistieron algunos dioses muy importantes como: Amataresu, la diosa solar; Tsukuyomi, la diosa de la luna; Susano, El dios del viento y las tormentas; Genbu, la gran tortuga del norte; Byakko, El tigre blanco del oeste; Seiryu, el poderoso dragón del este; Suzaku, el fénix Bermellón del sur, los dragones del mar, las Tenyou, entre otros dioses más…--

Sasuke siguió por ella.

— -- En toda la reunió se establecieron grandes puntos de importancia para la tierra de Japón, las virtudes humanas, la sabiduría y las valentías o valores. Toda la fiesta parecía ir bien, la reunión había sido complaciente, sin embargo, hubo algo que nadie se percato y que sólo Tsukuyomi supo.--

Sasuke se detuvo y le dio vuelta a la hoja.

La exquisita imagen hecha a mano de las enormes bestias sagradas ubicada alrededor en sus respectivos puntos cardinales, los dioses hermanos: Susano, Amataresu y Tsukuyomi acomodados delante de la tortura del norte, las Tenyou sentadas en extremo sur junto a Suzaku, los dragones del mar enfrente de Seiryu y el tigre blanco siendo acompañados de los demás dioses menores. Todos formando un círculo.

Sasuke miró a Sakura sin entender, ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que ver ellos con el embrollo de Naruto?

—Sigamos leyendo. – le sugirió Sakura. Sasuke asintió y comenzó a leer.

-- Durante la reunión, los dioses galantes no paraban de piropear a las Tenyous. Ellas eran hermosas damas llenas de gracia y esplendor. Amataresu, celosa de la atención que se le era prestada a las diosas inferiores ardió en una envidia sin justificación, ya que ella era una diosa muy hermosa igual.

Tsukuyomi se había dado cuenta de ello durante toda la reunió. Aunque joven su hermana era algo peligrosa cuando se le había enfadar. Cuando hubo la conclusión y las deidades comenzaron a retirarse Amataresu se adelantó hacia la reina de las Tenyous. Reclamándoles de una intensión falsa, la cual era seducir a los demás dioses, entre ellos a su hermano Susano comenzó una fuerte discusión entre ambas diosas.

Tsukuyomi intervino e intentó pacificar aquello, cavia mencionar que la Reina y ella eran amigas, a parte de que las damas divinas se inclinaban más hacia el poder de la luna. Sin embargo, a pesar de creer haber calmado la situación, sólo lo empeoró. Amataresu se enojó y le lanzó una maldición a la diosa para que muriera aplastada en las paredes de un encierro eterno. Tsukuyomi protestó enojada y reclamó a su hermana la infantil hazaña.

Amataresu reaccionó a su error intentando disculparse. Las damas divinas le imploraron le liberara a su reina de esa terrible maldición. El cuerpo de la Reina Tenyou se había transformado en una esfera que se encogía cada vez más hasta el punto de hacerse minúscula y matar a la reina.

Preocupada, Tsukuyomi se dio cuanta que Amataresu no podía hacer nada, entonces ofreció ayudarles. --

Sasuke le dio vuelta a la hoja.

Ahí yacía una imagen de mujeres vestidas con hermosos kimonos coloreados por las flores de cerezo, de loto y hasta de los colores de las cuatro estaciones. Después de esas damas se les daba presencia a dos mujeres de más altura, con hermosos kimonos de colores negro y blanco. Amataresu y Tsukuyomi. En medio de todas ella una esfera del tamaño de una manzana que se encogía poco a poco.

Sakura tomó el libro con cuidado de las manos de Sasuke y comenzó a leerlo ella.

— -- Tsukuyomi logró detener el encogimiento de la joya, sin embargo, no logro sacarla. Y justo cuando las cosas estaban peor, una desgracia ocurrió cuando un kitsune juguetón de cuatro colas se inmiscuyó a la reunión. El animal, suficientemente poderoso como para transformase le pareció divertido el coger la joya y esconderla.

La tomó justamente cuando Tsukuyomi dejo de encogerla. El demonio zorro huyo despavorido con la joya en la boca, los dioses lo buscaron desesperados, la reina Tenyou no aparecía. Desapareció de la vista de las diosas mayores.

Tsukuyomi, angustiada lanzó una maldición al aire respectó al miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a su amiga. Su sentencia fue: _"Buscad la joya con devoción y no paren hasta encontrarla. Dentro de ella yace la divina belleza de las damas celestiales, resguardadle poderosa coraza, no dejad que toquen su alma… y sí alguien impuro tomase el tesoro la luz de la luna lo bañara, transformará su sangre en fuego y le quemara el alma, se convertirá en un demonio guardián hasta que su maldición acabe. Entonces será el momento en el que la ultima Tenyou cante la canción de la diosa; Las maldiciones oscuras se desvanecen cuando encuentras el camino de la luz lunar. El corazón impuro será perdonado y el deseo de la diosa le concederá su libertad."--_

Sakura se detuvo. Sasuke estaba mirando el texto con el ceño fruncido.

—Empiezo a entender. – dijo Sasuke. Él continuo leyendo:— -- Durante generaciones la leyenda se extendió por todo el territorio, la joya jamás fue recuperada por las Tenyous, sin embargo, no se perdió la esperanza de que esto pasara algún día. Sólo una Tenyou, la ultima si es preciso, tendrá el poder de tomar la perla entre sus manos y cantara por la libertad de su reina.--

Y en la ultima hoja la imagen que Sakura había visto antes.

El soldado caído, el demonio con la esfera en su mano y el fuego que emanaba de él.

Sasuke miró atentamente la hoja con aire misterioso alrededor suyo. Era simplemente increíble… fantástico e increíble.

—¿De donde sacaste esto? – le preguntó quedito.

—Antes de venir aquí, antes de que el avión perdiera el control, un amigo me lo dio.

—Ya veo. – Sasuke le dio el libro. ¿Podría ser?

—Sasuke, tú me dijiste que la caja plateada fue robada por unos ladrones alegando que era un tesoro legendario, yo digo que…

—¿Y si así fuera? – la miró Sakura no entendía su incertidumbre. —Aun no entiendo, ¿De que serviría?

—Bueno, al menos ya tenemos la información para…

—¿Liberarlo? ¿Y quien lo liberara si no es la ultima Tenyou? Esas ninfas no existes aquí, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera en Japón. Además, el cofre no se abre.

—Sí, sí se puede. – alegó ella, con esperanza en su mirada.

—¿Y como puedes estar tan segura? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Por que yo… - no supo que decir, pensó un poco y comenzó a hojear el libro.—Mira. – le enseño un dibujo de un cofre plateado. Estaba muy bien pintado y tenia el más mínimo detalle.

—El cofre de Hinata… - musitó, ese era definitivamente el mismo cofre que ocasionó todo. —Pero… ¿Y que quieres probar? El sólo una imagen.

—Mira bien la cerradura. – Sasuke la miró, tenía la forma de un pétalo de sakura. —Conozco este tipo de cerradura, sólo abre si la llave de su misma forma se amolda.

—Entonces ya tenemos dos problemas, ¿Dónde esta la llave?

—Aquí. – ella mostró su collar de cerezo. Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa.

—Tú… lo tienes. – dijo desconcertado. En todos sus siglos nunca había estado tan asombrado por eventualidades tan fantásticas.

—Sí. – Sakura cerró su puño con el colgante dentro. —Este fue un regalo de mi madre… me lo dio hace tiempo, me dijo que lo conservara por que era muy valioso… Nunca me dijo el porqué de su valor. – encaró a Sasuke, quien escuchaba. —Ahora sé cual era el propósito de este collar.

—¿Estás segura que es la llave de ese cofre?

—Sí, cuando entre a la mansión… - Sasuke tensó su espalda.—Observe el cofre, saque mi collar y me di cuenta que entraba perfectamente.

—Me alegra que al menos la entrada a la casa haya servido de algo. – murmuró Sasuke, Sakura sonrió.

Y Sasuke… sonrió con ella. Sintió como las mejillas se le coloreaban penosamente. Ladeo el rostro para que él no la viera.

—Hay algo que no entiendo… - Sakura prestó atención a Sasuke. — ¿Cómo se hace?

—Bueno… - Sakura miró el libro y en silencio leyó las palabra de la diosa repetitivamente. Pacientemente Sasuke la miraba.

_Las maldiciones oscuras se desvanecen cuando encuentras el camino de la luz lunar._

Entonces reaccionó.

—La luz de la luna.

—¿La luna?

—Sí, mira el libro dice que la luz lunar disipara las maldiciones oscuras. Además, Tsukuyomi era la diosa de la luna, es obvio que su poder reaccione con la luz de la luna.

—Desgraciadamente este bosque es muy espeso, un simple rayo lunar no podría llegar para completar el rompimiento del hechizo.

—¿Y la luna llena no es suficientemente fuerte?

—No, a menos que llegues a un lugar despejado en donde la luna dé en todo su faz. Un lugar como… - Sasuke sonrió de lado.—Como la Caída de plata.

—¿La Caída de plata?

—Sí, es el lugar en todo el bosque que está lo suficientemente despejado para que la luz de la luna llena pegué fuertemente. Además no está tan lejos como otros. – intuyó Sasuke.

—Esa idea me parece muy buena. – dijo ella, entusiasmada como si de una excursión se estuviera hablando.

—Pero… - Sasuke mató la emoción con su negruzca voz.—Naruto está dentro de la mansión… la joya está dentro, tendríamos que sacarla, Naruto sería el problema.

—¿Por si me ve contigo?

—No, por que es muy posesivo, cuida ese cofre con su vida… creo que… el estar lejos de esa joya le causa dolor. – reflexionó Sasuke. Él no quería que Naruto sufriera más de lo que ya sufría.

Un silencio de meditación se estableció en ambos personajes.

Sakura se mordió el labio sutilmente y tragó saliva, sabía que es idea no le iba a gustar, pero debía intentar.

—Sasuke… - el pelinegro la miró.—¿Y si… y si sacamos a Naruto?

—¿Qué?- elevó una ceja.

—Sí, me refiero… Naruto no puede alejarse de la cajita plateada, por lo que, no sé, tal vez sea bueno que lo saquemos junto con la piedra y así no sufra.

—Naruto no entenderá, te atacara y peor será si es luna llena.

—¿Por qué?

—La luna llena es el momento en donde más frenético se pone. Como dijiste antes, el poder de la maldición es más fuerte mientras esté la luna llena… ahora lo sé, Naruto se vuelve más activo y más salvaje mientras haya luna llena.- Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando, entrecerró los ojos. —Muchas veces… durante las lunas llenas, salía de casa para evitar que Naruto me atacara. Por lo general no le importa que este en casa, pero aquellas veces, me atacaba sin provocación.

—… No se me ocurre nada más. – dijo Sakura, cohibida por la situación.

—No creo que sea una opción prudente además. Naruto te atacaría en cuanto te viera.

—¿Y no podemos… intentarlo? – dijo ella, con timidez.

—¿Intentar entrar en la boca del lobo? ¿Y que tal si Naruto te descuartiza en menos de lo que cae un rayo? ¿Quieres arriesgarte a eso? – debatió el chico con ironía.

—Pero… tú eres un vampiro, eres muy fuerte… además yo… - tragó saliva, pero dentro de ella estaban esas palabras, rogaban por salir a la superficie y era, inevitablemente, lo que realmente sentía.

—¿Tú que? – preguntó con un poco de intriga el muchacho.

—…Yo… Me siento segura contigo. – lo dijo y bajó el rostro con pena y timidez.

Sasuke se acercó y se puso enfrente de ella. Le tomó de la barbilla y ella se encontró con sus ojos negros. Tragó saliva, esperando internamente que la besara con tanta pasión como la vez anterior, pero aun con cierto temor al daño que podía causarle.

Mas, Sasuke no hizo nada más que sonreír de lado y de manera casta y rápida besó sus labios con ternura. Fue fugaz, pero Sakura sintió las mariposas de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez que le embargaba al tener a Sasuke acariciándole los labios. Cuando se separó de ella abrió los ojos y miró los ojos rojos de Sasuke. Bajó la cabeza, aun con miedo y Sasuke se la levantó.

No había apartado la mano de su barbilla.

—Gracias, Sakura. – sonrió de lado y Sakura… también sonrió.

—Otro… - dijo tímidamente.

—¿Eh?

—Otro más… - pidió sonrojada. Sasuke volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella y besó igual que la última vez.

—Otro más… - pidió de nuevo y fue complacida, sus ojos se cerraron con sutileza, intentado disfrutar de las sensaciones que Sasuke le provocaba.

Se separó y la miró, tan dulce, tan frágil…

—Otro más. – Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, esta vez con más profundidad, con más pasión.

Sakura sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus hombros. Había abandonado su mentón. Todavía le sostenía el beso. Las manos del joven comenzaron a pasearse por su espalda y descendieron a la cintura. Sakura pasó sus manos con timidez por su cuello, afianzándose.

Sasuke comenzó a temblar, su lengua se adentró en la boca de Sakura, podía saborear a la chica, podía sentir como tocaba su lengua y la danza empedernida de ambas.

La empujó sin querer, la recargó en el tronco de un árbol. Con el cuerpo vibrarte Sasuke comenzó a adentrar sus manos en la blusa de la chica… fue entonces, cuando sintió el suspiró de Sakura acariciarle la nariz, que lo que estaba haciendo debía parar ahí mismo.

Se separó de abrupto de ella. La muchacha estaba respirando agitadamente, sus ojos mostraban una clara confusión y decepción por el término. Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Ella bajó el rostro apenada.

—No más…- le dijo Sasuke. —Sí seguimos así… no podre detenerme.

Ella asintió. El muchacho se dio vuelta, dispuesto a irse pero ella le llamó.

—Sasuke… ¿Entonces… qué…?

—No quiero que te pase algo. – le dijo ella se sonrojó ante la confesión.—Cualquier error sería imperdonable e irreparable…

Sakura bajó la cabeza, comprendiendo que él mostraba resistencia.

—Entonces no…

—Descansa, Sakura…- comenzó ha andar.

—Sasuke… una ultima cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero tomar un baño.

—¿Y?

—No quiero… bañarme sola.

—¿Qué? – la miró desconcertado, ¿Era esa una invitación para…?

—¿Puedes cuidar que no se me acerque ningún animal o lo que sea?

No, no era una invitación, Sakura era muy ingenua e inocente. Sasuke alzó una ceja, comprendiendo los sentimientos de la muchacha. Seguramente temería por los animales salvajes o los demonios… cosa que debía tener presente, considerando que un puma y Naruto intentaron asesinarla.

Sin embargo, lo que Sasuke ignoraba era que Sakura no se lo decía por los animales… sino por ese hombre: Hidan. El cual le daba algo de miedo, claramente se podía ver que estaba demente.

No quería darle el gusto de que la encontrara desnuda en medio de un lago estando él armado.

—De acuerdo… pero que sea rápido. – Sasuke aceptó al ver la expresión de incertidumbre de Sakura.

—¡Gracias! – se acercó a él y lo abrazó efusivamente.

—Hmp – ladeo el rostro.

—Por cierto… ¿No tendrás ropa limpia por ahí?

—Parece que este día se te han ocurrido muchas ideas. – le dijo y ella, simplemente sonrió.

**Continuara… **

**Espero que el capitulo haya estado de su agrado, intente poner más SasuSaku, espero no haber fallado. Tambien espero haber resuelto un poco más de sus dudas. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer. **

**Ahora...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	9. El Cazador de los Lamentos

**Bueno, espero que esta vez no los haya hecho esperar mucho. Espero que el fic le esté gustando, realmente lo espero.**

**Este capitulo, en lo personal me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes tambien. Les agradezco a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer este fic, gracias, Son Lo Maximo!!**

**xD!!.**

* * *

-9-

**El Cazador de los Lamentos.**

El estruendo del disparo asustó a los animales que anidaban en los arboles cercanos. Sonrió al ver al ave caer sobre el sucio suelo.

Se acercó y tomó entre sus manos a aquel halcón de plumaje plateado. Descaradamente sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y le cortó la cabeza sin temer que el ave aun estuviera viva.

—Cazador que come cazador… es mejor. – dijo para si. Caminó directo a una fogata que recientemente había prendido. Con mesura quitó las plumas y limpió las patas del cuero duro. Lanzó el ave al fuego y la carne, junto con los órganos internos, comenzó a carcomerse.

Sin siquiera tener diez minutos en el fuego, Hidan encajó un palo puntiagudo a la carne y comenzó a comer de ahí.

Miró el bosque mientras masticaba con lentitud, saboreando el sabor de la sangre y los jugos corporales aun crudos. Escupió la sangre y luego tragó.

—Ja, vieja receta familiar. – dijo, sonriendo tranquilamente.

El bosque siempre había sido muy tranquilo en todo el tiempo que llevaba interno en él. ¿Sería su presencia? No, no podía serlo, ese bosque estaba igual desde el primer día.

Algo, algún cazador de mayor prestigio debía estar oculto en los grandes follajes que le brindaban los arboles. Algún demonio…

Sí, había estado muy insistente con lo mismo, pero era verdad. El propósito de Hidan era ese, atrapar o matar al demonio que había arruinado su vida. Mejor dicho, la de su abuelo.

Cerró los ojos recordando el triste semblante de su abuelo. Aquel hombre que habían tenido encerrado en una habitación oscura todo el tiempo. Aquel hombre el cual era una vergüenza local. Hidan había sufrido mucho por eso cuando niño, siendo rechazado por todos debido a la absurda historia de su abuelo.

Todavía veía al anciano recostado en su silla mecedora. Con la mirada perdida y el rostro contrito en pena y dolor. Cómo había sufrido.

**Flash back…**

_Un niño, pequeño, como de seis años se paseaba por el jardín de su casa. Contento, sin preocupaciones que nublaran su infantil mente y corazón. Saltaba unas piedras colocadas en el jardín que eran el adorno de una fuente._

_Caminó sin prestar atención y se topó con un cuarto pequeño. Lo miró atentamente. Viró a la puerta y empujó levemente. Esta se abrió. Entró y se percató que adentro había una silla con cojines encima. Una cama vieja y algunas veladoras encendidas. Hizo un mohín al ver el cuarto sin nadie más que los objetos. _

_Salió sin mucho asombro, caminó hasta la fuente y se sentó. Cuando levantó la vista se enteró de la presencia de un viejo en una mecedora. A un lado de un naranjo. El hombre tenía la cabeza baja, como si estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba, tenía los ojos abiertos. Su cara cansada era adornada por una mirada llena de agotamiento y dolor. _

_El pequeño se acercó lentamente y se puso enfrente de él._

—_Hola, abuelo… - dijo, con un poco de cuidado de no alterar al anciano. _

_El viejo no pareció reaccionar. Estaba muy quieto. Hidan rodeo la silla e hizo señas para que reaccionara, pero el señor seguía en la misma posición. Encogiéndose de hombros por sus intentos fallidos comenzó a andar…_

—_Hidan… - la voz rasposa del anciano lo detuvo. —No te vayas… - le dijo. —Ven, siéntate a un lado… quiero contarte una historia. _

—_¿Una historia? – el pequeño se regreso interesado, su abuelo nunca había reaccionado de esa forma, en todos sus años que lo tenía de conocer. —¿Qué clase de historia?_

—_Es una anécdota real… Por favor, créela…_

—_¿De que trata? – se sentó en el suelo, esperando que le contara. _

—_¿Sabes? Está familia me dice loco… todos lo creen, pero lo que yo digo es verdad, ¿Tú me crees, verdad, Hidan?_

_El pequeño asintió nervioso._

—_Bien… te contare… de lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo en un bosque. Mira esto hijo… - le enseñó el cuello y Hidan abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver dos cicatrices en su cuello. Eran pequeñas, anteriormente profundas, de aspecto redondo. _

—_¿Qué son esas marcas, abuelo?_

—_Estás marcas me las hizo un vampiro… - le dijo, con un aspecto de loco. Comenzó a sudar, Hidan se tensó al ver la sonrisa intranquila y demente de su abuelo. —¡Un vampiro! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Existe, Hidan! ¡Se esconde en el bosque! – se levantó de la mecedora y comenzó a gritar. —¡Vive en una mansión embrujada, tiene una alianza con un demonio de fuego! – el hombre comenzó a reír histéricamente, Hidan se levantó asustado. Aquello estaba fuera de control._

—_¡Hidan! – su madre salió corriendo desde la casa. Tomó al pequeño del brazo y lo jaló tan fuerte que logró lastimarlo.—¡Te he dicho que no te le acerques!- le gritó ella, con fuerza._

—_¡Vampiro, vampiro! – gritó el viejo. Ambos, madre e hijo retrocedieron._

—_¡Cálmate, papá! – un hombre de edad madura se acercó al anciano, era el padre de Hidan. _

—_¡¿En que estabas pensando?! – Lo regaño su madre. — ¡Te he dicho mil veces que mantengas distancias! – lo jaloneo una vez más. _

—_¡En el bosque, tienen un pacto! ¡En una casa en el bosque! – gritó el anciano, sus pupilas dilatadas y un espuma blanca comenzaba a salir de su boca por la histeria. —¡Él vendrá! ¡Nos matara! – gritó, mientras el padre de Hidan hacia que se sentara a forcejeos en la mecedora._

—_¡Nadie vendrá, es un sueño, un sueño! – le decía, mientras le sujetaba los hombros con fuerza._

—_¡No! – el viejo seguía moviéndose violentamente._

_Hidan aun era sostenido por su madre. La mujer apretó el agarre del brazo, el pequeño gimió por el dolor._

—_¡Vete! – prácticamente lo arrastro hacia dentro de la casa. Hidan había comenzado a llorar. Estaba muy asustado y confundido. —¡Y no salgas! ¡¿Está claro?! – su madre gritaba con vehemencia. _

—_S-Sí… Ma-Mamí._

—_¡Corre, vete a tu habitación! – la señora ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de aflojar el entrecejo, le grito con frustración al pequeño. Corrió a un cajón y sacó una jeringa._

—_¿Para que es eso, mamá? – preguntó el pequeño, quien no se había ido aun._

—_¡Te dije que te fueras a tu cuarto! – llegó y lo jaloneo del brazo para encaminarlo a su habitación.—¡Entra ya! – le cerró la puerta cuando el pequeño estuvo dentro._

_Hidan, consternado corrió a la ventana. Miró como su madre llegaba con la jeringa y la inyectaba en el brazo al viejo histérico. _

_Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar del anciano que se removía entre los forcejeos fue:_

—_¡Se esconden en el bosque! ¡Es un cazador de hombres! – y el efecto del medicamento le dio de lleno para luego calmarse sorprendentemente rápido y cayó rendido en la mecedora._

_Desde ese Hidan comprendió la trágica vergüenza familiar._

_Su abuelo alegaba que un vampiro lo había atacado, lo hizo con tanta vehemencia que las personas lo creyeron loco. Toda su familia cargaba con esa vergüenza. Ahora entendía por que la gente lo miraba y hablaba de él cuando caminaba por la calle. _

**Fin de flash back…**

El recuerdo era tan vívido. Apretó el ave en sus manos y la destripó debido a la fuerza aplicada.

—Esto acabara pronto. – dijo, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con ira. Desde ese día su vida había cambiado, se había transformado en un cazador y como tal, buscaba a su presa.

Él, cazaría a aquel que ocasionó todo. Quería el cuerpo de ese monstruoso vampiro… ya fuera vivo o muerto.

* * *

No era un pervertido, no. Pero, sí era un espécimen masculino y quisiera o no, su mente era un tanto pervertida debido a que, no muy lejos de él una joven y linda mujer estaba tomando una ducha en el agua cristalina de la cascada.

Podía escuchar la canción que Sakura tarareaba, a pesar de estarle dando la espalda y estar un tanto alejado era muy sencillo oler, sentir la fragancia de Sakura, su cuerpo que se movía con gracia en el agua debido al sonido que hacia al nadar. Sasuke podía imaginarse y eso, señoras y señores, no era buena señal.

A pesar de sentir más placer por la sangre, debido a su naturaleza, Sasuke aun tenia presente lo que era apreciar a una mujer desnuda de buenas proporciones.

Haciendo un mohín de fastidio decidió leer de nuevo el libro que tenía en mano. Era preferible hacer eso a estarse imaginando a la muchacha desnuda.

Comenzó a leer con lentitud y súbitamente frunció el ceño. Había algo así, algo que no le cuadraba. Se levantó y dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad se acercó a la cascada, estaba a punto de romper con el trato de no verla cuando el sonido de la voz de Sakura detuvo su caminata.

Sakura estaba cantando, una dulce canción que parecía de cuna. Suspiró un momento y escuchó. Reconoció la letra, miró el libro y sonrió…

—¿Será esa la canción de la Tenyou? – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Se fue a sentar de nuevo y miró el libro.

El dibujo de aquellas damas divinas llamaba su atención. Las miró detenidamente. Observó a una mujer con un kimono primaveral. Observó sus facciones y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura, mientras se sacudía el cabello para quitarse las gotas de agua.

—Escuchaba… ¿Esa canción quien te la enseño?

—Oh… - atinó a decir. —Mi madre.

—¿Eras muy apegada a ella?

—Sí y… Un momento, ¿Por qué tanto interés? – era increíble oír a Sasuke hablar con curiosidad respecto a otra persona que no fue él, Naruto o alguien de pasado.

—Simple curiosidad.- Sakura abrió los ojos.

—Oh, está bien…

—¿Lista? – preguntó, levantándose de la piedra en donde estaba sentado y caminado hacia el bosque.

—Sí… - comenzó a caminar y luego se detuvo. Sasuke lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me hubiese gustado recuperar mi maleta de viaje.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… me siento algo sucia y…

—Comprendo… Mujeres. – negó divertido. —Aguántate, la ropa no lo es todo. – le dijo, con algo de burla.

—Oye, apuesto que ni a ti te gusta estar con la misma muda de ropa por más de dos semanas. – le dijo, irritada.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Sakura tenía razón, él no aguantó con la misma muda de ropa después de que había arribado a ese bosque y se había convertido en vampiro. Había tenido que, contra toda su repulsión, tomar la ropa de los vampiros que Naruto había asesinado.

—Tienes razón, sin embargo, sólo te puedo ofrecer dos opciones. – le dijo con una sonrisa altiva. —Uno, puedes ponerte ropa de hombre, aunque no creo que te quede. Y dos, puedes andar desnuda.

Sakura se sonrojó sobremanera.

—Pervertido. – le dijo tranquilamente mientras le lanzaba una vara. Sasuke la atrapó en el aire y la destrozó de un solo apretón. —¿Seguro que no existe otra opción?

—Mmm, no lo creo.

—¿Algún vestido que guardases por ahí en la casa grande? Por que, amm, no es que me apene usar ropa de hombre, pero no simplemente no me quedaría.

—Puedes andar desnuda, sí así lo deseas.

—¡Sasuke! – está vez le lanzó una piedra. Sasuke sólo movió la cabeza para esquivar.

—¿No te agrada la idea? Vamos, piénsalo, el único inconveniente sería que pescaras un resfriado…

—Eres un pervertido. – dijo ella, volteándose y dándole la espalda.—Seguramente en estos años has tenido la oportunidad de pervertir a muchas mujeres, eh.

—Realmente no. – eso desconcertó a Sakura. La voz de Sasuke pasó a ser una seria.

—¿No?

—No. – se le acercó, la mirada de Sasuke provocaba que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y ardieran. Sasuke era tan… sexy.

El tenerlo cerca era una tentación. Sabía que no podían llegar muy lejos, la naturaleza de Sasuke podía actuar en cualquier momento y matarla de un tajo.

Sin embargo, era inevitable no sentirse atraía por Sasuke.

El mito de que los vampiros seducían con la mirada era cierto y Sakura estaba experimentándolo en ese mismo instante.

Sasuke se acercó mucho. Estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Observó como sus labios descendían lentamente hasta tomarse con los suyos. Le besó castamente y luego repitió la hazaña. Pero esta vez el beso fue apasionado y demandante. Las manos de Sakura se sostuvieron en el pecho del muchacho.

Sasuke sintió deseos de más, mucho más.

Aumento la fiereza del beso, introduciendo su lengua y saboreándola de nuevo. No se dio cuenta que el impulso los hizo caer sobre una alfombra de hojas secas. Las manos de Sakura se trenzaron en el cuello de Sasuke.

Se separaban en momentos, volviendo a tomar aire. Pero, era cuestión de segundos para que volvieran a devorarse mutuamente.

Una chispa se encendió en ambos. Sakura jamás la había sentido. Era algo especial, extraño y muy, muy agradable.

En un giro inesperado la muchacha se subió encima de Sasuke. Sasuke la miró con algo de desconcierto y al mismo tiempo le sonrió con complicidad. La muchacha bajo la cabeza y besó con pasión su rostro. Desde su frente hasta su boca una infinidad de veces.

Sasuke era como un dios griego. Era muy hermoso.

De improviso besó su cuello, no se dio cuenta que había rozado la parte en donde Sasuke tenía la cicatriz de su transformación. Sasuke lo sintió. Excitado se giró y Sakura quedó debajo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? – le dijo con una voz grave y sensual.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo mucho tiempo que no veo una mujer desnuda. – le confesó, con lujuria. Las manos de Sasuke llegaron al cuello de la blusa de Sakura. Saboreo su blanquecino cuello con su lengua, provocándole escalofríos a Sakura. Las manos de Sakura se aferraron a la ancha espalda de Sasuke, contorneo los músculos perfectos de su espalda y también las hipnóticas sensaciones que le causaba el sentir el aliento frio de Sasuke chocar contra su cuello.

Sasuke posó sus labios en el cuello de ella, besando, lamiendo e intentando mantener el control.

Los gemidos y suspiros que Sakura soltaba eran exquisitos, Dios santo, sí tan sólo pudiera…

El sonido de la tela rasgándose fue apenas escuchado por Sakura. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban.

—Sasuke. – le llamó, intentando mantener al margen los gemidos.

El muchacho besara su clavícula y comenzaba a bajar al inicio de sus pechos. Sintió las manos de Sasuke vagar por sus costados, acariciarle los muslos y subir lentamente por su cintura hasta posarlas ahí.

—Sasuke, no cre- ¡Mmm! – gimió al sentir como el muchacho besaba y acariciaba sus pechos. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Sus manos ahora vagaban por sus muslos, acariciando, pellizcando y halando un poco de su ropa inferior.

—Sakura… - ronroneo. El mismo olor a sándalo. No, debía detenerlo antes de que algo pasara.

—Sasuke, por favor yo creo que… - comenzó a temblar. Sintió un objeto picudo y punzante rozarle el cuello. Era un colmillo. Se removió nerviosa, recuperando la conciencia por completo y comenzó a dar señales. —No, Sasuke… Por favor. – los besos que el muchacho le daban eran imperiosos. Le causaban estremecimientos placenteros, pero no podían seguir así. —Sasuke…

—Está bien. – No terminó de hablar cuando Sasuke besó su hombro, le habló al oído y susurró. —Lo siento. No quería asustarte. – se disculpó, beso sus labios con suavidad y luego se levantó, ayudando a la joven a levantarse también.

Sakura respiraba agitada. Estaba sonrosada, nerviosa y aun temblando de placer.

Era obvio que estar cerca de un vampiro ponía los pelos de punta. Apartó la vista de Sasuke y se tomó un poco de tiempo para calmarse. Se volteo y se dio cuenta que su blusa estaba rota. Sasuke debió hacerlo para tener acceso a sus pechos.

—Sakura. – la muchacha dio un respingo al escucharlo.

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez… sí encontremos ropa para ti. – le dijo, el le daba la espalda. Luego, Sasuke y ella se encontraron de nuevo. Sasuke la miró con algo de vergüenza. —Lamento eso. – le dijo, referente a la blusa ropa con la que Sakura luchaba en un intento de no dejar ver más piel.

—Está bien, no… no importa. – le dijo ella, apenada.

—Vamos. – comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Fue una caminata bastante larga. Sakura podía sentir las miradas discretas que Sasuke le lanzaba. No podía creer que éste magnifico y oscuro ser la mirara con ojos lujuriosos. Sin embargo, ella había hecho lo mismo algunas veces antes, así que no quería reclamar.

La caminata terminó con una vista increíble.

Como si de una mítica construcción se tratase; las roñosas paredes de madera de un puerto abandonado se adueñaron de la vista de Sakura. Era sorprendente, como un pueblo fantasma.

La sal y el viento chocaban contra la madera casi podrida, arremetían con fuerza en un concurso de ver quien acababa más rápido con ese lugar.

Una indómita atmosfera, como el relato de un cuento detallado en la mente de un escritor de fantasía, el aire frio prominente del mar que hacia ver aquel agujero una mina de viejos relatos contra las arenas de un reloj viejo.

Sasuke miró interesando la expresión de Sakura.

Ella estaba maravillada con conocer las ruinas de lo que antes fue un puerto de embarcación de alimentos y mercancías.

—Ven conmigo. – le dijo, tomándole de la mano para guiarla.

Pasaron por el centro de las casas viejas, las laminas y piedras de sus estructuras yacían llenas de musgos y con oxidaciones provocadas por los elementos.

—¿Qué era este lugar? – preguntó Sakura al fin.

—Era un puerto… - Sasuke se detuvo enfrente de un almacén roído por la tierra y el viento. De una patada destrozó el seguro y la puerta cayó al suelo. El sonido insólito de las bisagras corroídas y la madera viejas llena de polillas. —No puedo asegurarte que estén en buen estado. – le dijo, indicándole con la mano que entrara.

Sakura entró y se topó con una basta colección de telas y vestidos de antaño. Con los ojos fascinados de ver aquello se adentró en el almacén buscando un vestido de su talla.

En efecto, algunas telas y vestidos estaban arruinados por el cruel padre tiempo, sin embargo, había algunos que yacían en perfecto estado.

—¿Era un puerto prospero? – le preguntó, mientras admiraba las antiguas telas y la comodidad de su ajuste.

—Eso creo. – le dijo Sasuke, mirándola desde la puerta.

—¿Por qué crees? – le preguntó, curiosa.

—Casi nunca salía de la mansión y sinceramente no me interesaba salir de ahí.

—¿Y sabes por que la abandonaron?- le preguntó, mientras tomaba distraídamente un vestido pardo y se lo encimaba al cuerpo, comprobando su talla.

—Las personas huyeron. – le dijo serio Sasuke, mientras entraba y se acercaba a Sakura.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, sin entender. Sasuke tomó el vestido que ella sostenía y lo miró, luego alzo la vista a Sakura.

—Creo que este no te favorece. – le dijo. Se adentró en el almacén y sacó consigo un hermoso vestido de gala. De colores vinos y tonalidades blancas. En otra mano traía un hermoso vestido de colores pasteles.

—¡Son hermosos! – dijo, yendo con él y tomándolos.

—Pruébate este. – le señalo el de colores vino. —Y también este. Quiero ver como te quedan. – le dijo, galante y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en el cuello.

Rio tontamente y los tomó. Se acercó a la parte trasera de unas cajas.

A los pocos minutos salió con el vestido de colores pastel puesto, se veía realmente hermosa.

—¿Cómo me veo? – le susurró.

—Te ves… apetecible. – le dijo, mientras se acercaba y la apegaba a él tomándole la cintura. —Prueba con el otro.

—Espera. – le replicó. —Me lo probare hasta que me cuentes que fue lo que le pasó a este puerto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Para que?

—Simple curiosidad.

—¿No habrá otra manera de saciarla? – le susurró, apegando su nariz a su cuello y luego besándole los labios. Intentaba seducirla y Sakura casi cae si no fuese por que la curiosidad le ganó.

—No… - jadeo, Sasuke le besaba tranquilamente el cuello, relajándola.

—Mmm, está bien. – Sasuke se separó de ella y luego la guio para sentarse.

—¿Me la contaras?

—Si así logro que uses ese apetecible vestido…

—Seguro.

—Bien. – Sasuke suspiró y luego miró a Sakura. —Este lugar fue alguna vez aquel lugar en donde arribamos hace años Naruto y yo.

—¿En serio? – miró a todos lados, incrédula. —Pero… lo describías tan avivado, ¿Qué pasó para que quedase así, como un pueblo fantasma?

—Fue… - cerró los ojos con dolor, recordando aquel espectáculo que había dado Naruto y él. —Fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Veras…

**Flash back…**

_Independientemente si fuera de día o de noche, Sasuke sentía una sed tremenda. Lo segaba, lo volvía loco, lo enviciaba y lo trastornaba. Pero a pesar de todo no podía hacer nada para solucionar ese predicamento. _

_En esos momentos en los que la soledad lo hería en lo más profundo de su febril corazón, el hambre de compañía, la sed de sangre y de poder lo guiaban en una caminata por medio del bosque. Cuando la exactitud y la sobriedad del tiempo y el espacio desaparecían, el ambiente se volvía espeso y las ganas de correr los carcomían. _

_Corría como una gacela en medio de la sabana, corría como un loco desquiciado en busca de algo que pudiera cazar, que pudiera mantenerlo vivo. _

_Fue entonces cuando encontró a aquel animal dormir tranquilamente en un tronco hueco. Era enorme, mucho más grande que él, aquel oso tenía filosas garras y un cuero tan grueso que seguramente una navaja resbalaría a la primera estocada. _

_Una navaja quizá, pero no sus agudos colmillos. Con el pensamiento de penetrar en su fuerte piel, de satisfacer su espíritu putrefacto; saltó sobre el tronco, volcándolo y haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrenatural removió al animal hasta que este se posó de pie frente a él. Sasuke sonrió, mataría tan placenteramente esa tarde… _

* * *

—_Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado venir, padre. – dijo un hombre de patillas largas, flacuchento, de facciones cansadas y portador de un sable y una escopeta en la cadera. —Los rumores dicen que en esa casa habita un demonio. _

—_Los demonios encuentran su perdición ante mi cruz. – Dijo el sacerdote, mientras tomaba con firmeza una biblia y un rosario de cuencos de madera. —Exorcizaré esa casa en donde el diablo procrea a su prole. Eliminare con la gracia del Dios todopoderoso y me encargare de purificar a las ánimas que habiten ahí. _

—_Es un gran alivio que haya aceptado, sacerdote. – dijo otro hombre, con sombrero de cuero y botas del mismo material. _

—_Sin duda alguna.- dijo el sacerdote. —Además, si las cosas se ponen feas… mi colaborador tendría mucho del cual opinar. – la vista de todos se fue directo a un hombre de facciones rudas y aún jóvenes. Portaba consigo armas escondidas hasta en las botas de caza. _

—_Siempre es un placer ayudarle, padre. _

_Su nombre era Ken Bruller. Era un mercenario cazador que se ganaba la vida trabajando para las personas que le pagaran lo suficiente. Hacia cualquier clase de trabajo, era cazador, guardaespaldas y hasta un eficiente comerciante. _

_Se había mudado recientemente al puerto cercano a ese bosque. Él y su familia, su esposa y sus dos hijos, había arribado con la esperanza de encontrarse una mejor vida. Últimamente había trabajado de comerciante, pero cuando unos extraños rumores de los pobladores comenzaron a llegarle la curiosidad lo inquietó. _

_Los rumores decían que en lo más profundo del bosque habitaban dos demonios. Uno que succionaba la sangre de sus victimas, cualquiera, podía ser animal o humana. El otro demonio era una que no era visto, pero que era escuchado. _

_Rugía como una fiera en las noches de luna llena. Había pensado que era un hombre lobo, pero las personas le decían que no estaban seguras. Que lo más probable era que fuesen demonios que habían hecho un pacto entre ellos. _

_Cuando un sacerdote de buen prestigio llegó al puerto, los aldeanos acudieron a él inmediatamente. Temeroso, el líder de la población le platico del asunto. El padre les dijo que aceptaría la jornada de ir y exorcizar ese estrafalario lugar. Varios hombres, algunos voluntarios, otros pagados, entre ellos Ken Bruller, acudieron a una convocatoria para ir a cazar a los demonios y purificar la casa. _

_El padre acogió confianza hacia Ken. Pronto la comunicación fue tal que emprendieron el viaje al negro abismo boscoso en busca de los mitos locales. _

_En este momento se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el bosque. Habían sido seis en total. Entre ellos iban el líder del pueblo, el sacerdote, Ken Bruller y otros hombres que: uno era voluntario y los otros dos pagados por el pueblo. _

—_Este bosque es muy tranquilo. – dijo Ken, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que entraba al bosque. _

—_¿Y donde está la casa encantada? – apremio el sacerdote._

—_Bueno, según dicen se encuentra no muy lejos de la cascada, al este. – respondió el jefe del puerto. _

—_Bien, entonces lleguemos antes de que se acabe la luz solar. Hay unos nubarrones espesos y negros que se acercan. – dijo uno de los mercedario pagados. _

—_Dios nos dará sus bendiciones, hijos, confiad en él. – replicó el sacerdote._

—_Bien dicho, padre. – aportó el señor Bruller. _

—_Caminemos pues. _

_Caminaron con un rumbo fijo, todos esperaban ver al frente la frondosa estructura de una mansión que descansaba entre el follaje de los enormes arboles, las ansias se vieron recompensadas cuando después de tanto andar sus ojos se colorearon con la imagen de una casa hecha de maderas finas. _

_El silencio de rodeaba esa casa era tan denso que podían palparlo. Los arboles, durmientes, parecieran esconder viejas visiones que amenazaban con volver a la vida en una fuete ráfaga de sinrazón. El aire silbó por entre las hojas de los enormes sauces y robles, el viento anunciante de una lluvia fuerte y fría los amenazaba con la promesa de no decir nada al respecto, de no anunciarle nadie que podían quedar muertos y que si eso llegase a pasar… la naturaleza misma se encargaría de destruir sus rastros. _

—_¿Esa es? – preguntó el sacerdote, había tomado fuertemente su biblia, orando por que aquello no se tornara peligroso. —Ciertamente, es una casa muy bonita. _

—_Sí, quizá eso parezca ahora, pero le aseguro que no lo será por dentro. – le dijo el jefe del poblado, temeroso, metiendo su mano al bolsillo y sacando un cigarro. _

—_¿Entramos ya? – Ken Bruller, quien presumía no tenerle miedo a nada, sacó su febril arma de fuego y la rellenó de municiones. _

—_Adelante, no nos pagan horas extras. – se quejó un mercenario. El otro sólo asintió y se ajustó unos guantes de cuero. _

_Los hombres se acercaron sigilosos a la entrada. Subieron al crujiente pórtico, esperando no hacer mucho ruido. El silencio fúnebre de ese lugar era intimidante. _

_El sacerdote se santiguó y tomó el picaporte. Suspiró con firmeza y giró levemente. La sorpresa los invadió cuando la puerta cedió sin la mayor provocación. Se abrió lentamente y los seis hombres entraron temerosos. _

—_Dios… - susurró el más joven, aquel que por buscar aventuras había sido voluntario de esa expedición. —Esta casa es grande… _

—_Busquemos si hay gente. – les ordenó el jefe del pueblo a los mercenarios. Estos asintieron y comenzaron a andar por la casa. _

_El padre comenzó a rezar en silencio. _

—_Mire esto. – Ken Bruller le llamó al sacerdote. Este se acercó y se persignó al ver la cantidad de sangre seca en el piso. —Son rasguños de garras. _

—_¿Garras? – el sacerdote miró a su confidente. _

—_Sí… y son enormes. Quizás las hizo un oso. La sangre y los rasguños nos dicen que… tal vez, un oso atacó a las personas que vivían en esta casa. – Oh, no sabía que tan equivocado estaba. _

—_Posiblemente, recemos. – el sacerdote sacó la biblia y comenzó a leer. _

_

* * *

_

Los mercenarios pagados habían subido por las elegantes escaleras. Estaban mirando las habitaciones.

—_Mira esto. – le dijo uno a otro. Abrió una puerta que llevaba a una hermosa habitación; y al final, en la ventana, un hermoso balcón.—Definitivamente esta es la habitación de una princesa. – se burló su compañero. _

—_Déjate de payasadas. – miró las cosas de reojo. —Registrémosla, a la mejor y hay algo de valor. _

—_Como digas. _

_Pero, ignorantes de su parloteo, no sabían que cerca de ahí, a unos cuantos metros, el fulgor y temperatura de un demonio era invocada. _

_Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con calma. Esa tarde estaba cansado. Yacía dormido en una de las últimas habitaciones. De improviso, sus alargadas orejas de fuego rojo lograron captar sonidos molestos. Ausente de la verdadera situación, Naruto se levantó lentamente, fue entonces, cuando sus sentidos despertaron que su olfato identificó el aroma. _

_Tenía visitas… y a él no le gustaban las visitas. _

_Salió de la habitación con paso tranquilo, se sentó en el pasillo, esperando algo. _

* * *

—_¡Padre, mire esto! – el líder del puerto llamó al sacerdote quien acababa de terminar de rezar. _

—_¿Qué es?_

—_Es como una puerta secreta, ¿Qué me dice?_

—_¿Esta con llave?_

—_Veamos. – Ken tomó la chapa y abrió mecánicamente. La puerta se abrió y un largo pasillo negro se les atravesó. —Es un pasadizo. – afirmó. —¿Bajamos?_

—_Adelante. – el sacerdote fue el primero en entrar. _

_Bajaron con cuidado de no caer. Una vez abajo se toparon con un estudio. Estaba muy oscuro, encendieron algunas veladoras que se encontraban abajo. _

—_Vaya, este lugar tiene libros y cosas muy viejas. – dijo el líder del puerto. —¿Valdrán algo?_

—_Quizás y al Vaticano no le agrade. – señaló el sacerdote. Ahí, enfrente de ellos yacía un libro. Era grande y grueso. El sacerdote lo tomó y lo abrió. —Esto… es un libro con los arboles genealógicos de los antiguos papados. – estaba absortó. _

—_¿Quién sería el responsable? – se preguntaron. _

_¿Quién más podía ser? Recordemos que antes de Naruto y Sasuke, Dimitri y Fogg habitaban en esa casa. Vampiros sin duda con una historia muy larga… historia que terminó con la llegada de dos misteriosos extranjeros. _

—_Mire. – Ken señaló una cajita plateada sobre una mesita. —Parece una cajita de música. _

—_Es muy curiosa. – el clérigo se acercó y la observó. Había algo, algo oculto en ese lugar, en ese mismo cuarto, que lo hacia sentirse aprisionado en una estrategia ajedrecista._

* * *

—_¡Mira! – sacó de entre un baúl un traje de terciopelo rojo.—Me siento un duque. – rio uno de los mercenarios. _

—_Y yo un tío rico. – festejó el otro. Esa habitación guardaba muchas cosas de valor. _

—_¡Me postró ante usted! ¡Viva el rey de Inglaterra! – rio el otro, dando vueltas como un tonto, sí, todo era risa hasta que se encontraron con la imagen que descansaba justamente enfrente de la puerta de entrada, cubriéndoles la huida. _

—_Dios santo… - susurró el del traje rojo. _

_Enfrente de ellos estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras un monstruo de piel roja. Era enorme, tenía una cara redonda, casi humana. Orejas largas… parecía un zorro… ¿O eran las de un conejo? Detrás de sus patas había cuatro colas de fuego. Las colas bailaban tranquilas en su retaguardia. El animal estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilo._

—_No hagas movimientos súbitos… - le susurró su compañero. —Hay que disparar…_

_Pero, tan sólo bastó uno. Un paso para que Naruto abriera los ojos. Se quedaron petrificados. La mirada de esa bestia era horrible. _

_Naruto se levantó y los miró. Jadeo, los olfateó y sin esperar más… se lanzó. _

_Los disparos y gritos desesperados de los hombres alertaron a un muchacho que estaba afuera. _

—_¡Oh, por dios! – gritó, al ver la imagen del balcón. Los hombres eran partidos por garras rojas. Observó a la bestia. Corrió como loco hacia adentro, necesitaba avisarles a los demás. _

* * *

—_Alguien disparó. – dijo Ken. _

—_¡Vamos a ver! – dijo el jefe. _

—_¡Rápido! ¡Es el diablo! – gritaba el muchacho. Se paró enfrente de la puerta que daba al estudio. _

—_¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Ken. _

—_¡Un demonio! ¡Un demonio rojo!_

—_¡¿Qué?! – el sacerdote salió rápido. _

—_¡Mato a los señores! – gritó._

—_¡¿Dónde?!_

_Una enorme masa roja cayó justamente detrás de ellos. Cuando la miraron de frente observaron la sangre que se desbordaba en las fauces de Naruto. El demonio rugió y con sus garras tomó al muchacho. _

_Lo azotó y luego lo atravesó con sus uñas. _

—_¡DIOS MIO! – gritó el sacerdote. _

—_¡Huyamos! – gritó Ken. _

_Pero, Naruto se posó en la puerta. El cuerpo del muchacho aun seguía encajado en sus garras. _

_Rugió tan profundo que los hombres sintieron sus piernas flaquear. Naruto acababa de decirles que… de esa casa no salían vivos. _

_

* * *

_

El rugido lo escuchó tan claro como si fuera una sinfonía en medio de un teatro vacio. Sasuke se reincorporó y miró a los alrededores. Olfateó y encontró el rastro. Reconoció el rugido.

_Frunció el ceño y miró con preocupación el horizonte. _

—_Naruto…_

_

* * *

_

Los disparos y los gritos histéricos se espaciaron por toda la casa.

—_¡Salgamos de aquí! – gritaba histérico el jefe. Los disparos atravesaban la ardiente piel de Naruto pero no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto. _

_Naruto saltó sobre ellos. El sacerdote fue halado por Ken, quien al parecer tenía más agallas. Naruto cayó justamente sobre el líder. Los gritos sordos por intentar escapar se vieron frustrados cuando de un mordisco Naruto le destronó la cadera. _

—_¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – lloró, el dolor lo estaba venciendo. Ken quiso acercarse, pero un golpe de la cola de Naruto lo hizo retroceder. _

—_¡Salgamos!- gritó el padre. _

_Los dos últimos hombres corrieron a la única salida. Naruto los miró de soslayo. Se dio vuelta y con sus garras alcanzó a los hombres. Los atrapó. Comenzaron a gritar. Ken, astuto, tomó su arma con fuerza y disparó contra la cola. Naruto los soltó. Se arrastraron hasta la salida._

_Naruto se volvió, de un pisotón le tronó la cabeza al líder del puerto, comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Los hombres, desesperados saltaron fuera de la puerta. Tan fuerte saltaron, que volaron hasta más allá de las escalaras del pórtico. El estruendo de un toro chocar contra un corral de piedra los sorprendió. _

_Voltearon asustados y se toparon con Naruto. Estaba atrancado en el marco de la puerta. No podía cruzar, cada que intentaba cruzar se atoraba. Los bufidos y rasguños los alertaron._

—_Vámonos, necesitamos ir por ayuda. – los hombres asintieron. Se levantaron y a tropezones comenzaron a correr por el bosque. _

_

* * *

_

De un saltó cayó de improviso en el balcón de la mansión. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver dos cuerpos descuartizados en la habitación. Caminó y sintió como la sangre quemada se le pegaba en los zapatos. Miró los cuerpos. Había armas de fuego en el piso. Eso le dio mala espina.

_Miró las zarpas plasmadas en sangre y cenizas de Naruto en el piso. _

_Sintió una embestida que pudo haber movido la casa. Se fijó por el pasillo, observó a Naruto embestir como un animal enardecido el marco de la puerta. Sin embargo, la poderosa madera, aun en buen estado detenía las arremetidas de Naruto. _

_Sasuke regresó al balcón, se fijó por él. Ajustó la vista y observó a dos hombres que corrían en dirección contraria a la de la casa. _

—_Entiendo. – murmuró. —Iré por ellos, Naruto. – y de un saltó se afianzó en los arboles, ahora los estaba cazando. _

_Se deslizó entre los arboles con astucias, saltó por entre las hierbas y los alcanzó en unos cuantos segundos. Sentía la respiración de sus presas, una excitación muy pocas veces sentida lo llenó. _

_En ese momento no lo sabía pero, su naturaleza, su verdadera naturaleza vampírica lo estaba haciendo llegar a la cúspide de sus capacidades. _

_Los hombres frenaron de abrupto cuando un bulto negro aterrizó con fuerte enfrente de ellos. Ken apuntó inmediatamente con su fiel escopeta. Posiblemente sólo le quedaban dos tiros, pero no iba a retroceder por tal trivialidad. _

—_¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?! ¡¿Quien eres?! – gritó al borde de la paranoia. _

_Sasuke los miró, esos hombres había hecho enojar a Naruto. Lo comprendía, eran unos idiotas. _

—_No debieron entrar… - dijo Sasuke. _

—_¡En nombre de Dios, quítate del medio! – le ordenó el sacerdote. Aquel hombre tenía unas facciones extrañas, parecía extranjero, pero aun así no quiso decir nada al respecto. _

—_¿Dios? – Sasuke los miró con burla. —Hn, Dios nunca me ayudo… ¿Por qué debería ayudarles a ustedes?_

—_¡Blasfemo! – gritó Ken, ya contrariado. Disparó sin medirse; mas su sorpresa la sangre nunca llegó, en vez de eso la corteza de un árbol cercano explotó. —¿Qué paso? – se quedaron absortos. _

—_Humano tonto. – susurró Sasuke, estaba detrás de ellos. _

_El sacerdote lo miró y puso una cara aterrada. Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos._

—_Dios santo… ¡Eres un vampiro!- le replicó sonoramente. _

—_¡Imposible! – y Ken, sin esperar más, volvió a disparar. Sasuke esquivó el ataque y se lanzó contra el joven. Tomó al sacerdote del cuello de la camisa y lo derribó. Una cajita plateada escapó de las mangas de su sotana._

—_¡Tú! – Sasuke los miró incrédulos. _

—_¡Padre, corra, yo lo detendré! – Ken Bruller se lanzó contra Sasuke. _

_El padre, quien observaba temeroso emprendió la huida cobardemente en dirección opuesta a la pelea. Tomó de nuevo la caja y huyó. _

_Sasuke tomó el arma del muchacho y la apretó tan fuerte que la reventó. _

_Ken sacó una navaja de su bota y lo amenazó, Sasuke no era un tonto, sabía usar espadas y cuchillos. Le aprisionó el brazo con una mano y le sacó la navaja, la tomó con fluidez y sin que el humano se diera cuenta la lanzó lejos. Ken, en pánico, sacó una pistola de bolsillo de su cinturón, disparó al aire y sin ver. _

_Sasuke retrocedió cuando sintió el plomo entrar en su carne. Luego otro y otro… una lluvia de balas. Ken disparó hasta que se le agotaron las balas. _

_Cuando Ken creyó ganada la batalla se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke. _

_Craso error. _

_Sasuke se levantó furibundo. Sus ojos rojos intimidantes lo paralizaron, lo tomó fuertemente de la mano en donde sostenía el arma. Apretó con salvajismo y se detuvo cuando el grito del muchacho y el tronido de su hueso se hicieron presentes. Luego, comenzó a golpearlo brutamente contra los arboles, lo golpeo en el estomago, en las costillas; escuchó como se rompían. Luego, lo tomó de los brazos y los apretó tan fuerte que seguramente tendría moretones. _

_Ya en su descontrol, tomó el muchacho e ignorando los gritos de auxilio… penetró en la piel de su cuello, succionando con avidez la sangre, sintiendo como dejaba de patalear y como su ser se llenaba de vida. _

_Y mientras que Sasuke tomaba de la sangre de ese hombre, el sacerdote corría desesperado. Corrió tan tremendamente asustado que se tropezó con las raíces de los arboles. _

_La luz solar se acababa, los nubarrones había atrapado el bosque. El sacerdote se levantó del suelo y entonces se dio cuenta que ya no podría seguir. Enfrente de él se encontraba un monstruo de fuego. Lo miraba furioso. Vio como se alzaba y luego…_

_Naruto descendió tan rápido que apenas y si le permitió gritar. De una mordida los trituró. _

_Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el grito. Soltó al joven y relamió sus colmillos. Miró a humano en el suelo, aun respiraba. Sintió una vitalidad tan grande por todo su ser que lo bañó de sensaciones mágicas. Era un poder y energía gigantescos. Corrió con premura por entre el bosque. Todo era perfecto, su visión, su olfato, su tacto, todo…_

_Fue solo a unos metros más adelante cuando se detuvo. Frente a él estaba el cuerpo destazado de aquel sacerdote. Los truenos reinaron en el territorio y las gotas de agua comenzaron a ceder. La lluvia los empapó. Entre las garras, Naruto tenía el cuerpo del sacerdote, estaba arañado y maltrecho. Mientras que, en la otra mano, el cofrecito plateado se hallaba intacto. _

_Sasuke observó, esperando, cualquier cosa. Y pasó. _

_La caída de un rayo y el sonido de un trueno fueron acompañados por el rugido de Naruto. El demonio rojo se removió violentamente entre el fango y las hojas muertas. _

_Sasuke miró, con más capacidad de antes el espectáculo y deseo, por una vez, no tener que hacerlo. Las colas se fundieron con el agua, el vapor espeso, producto por el choque del pelaje de Naruto con el agua dominó la zona. Las enormes patas y zarpas comenzaron a cambiar. Naruto echo la cabeza hacia atrás, rugiendo y aullando de dolor. _

_Como si las gotas le ardieran y le sacaran el más fino dolor, Naruto se revolcó como un pobre diablo que se quema en el infierno. Poco a poco el fuego desapareció, poco a poco los rugidos se convirtieron en gritos, los aullidos en alaridos y las fuertes respiraciones en sollozos. _

_Lo rojo sangre se volvió en una piel tersa y bronceada. Cayó entonces, desnudo y en llanto Naruto. _

_Era de nuevo humano. _

—_Luna nueva… - musitó Sasuke. _

_Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo, sobre la sangre y el lodo. Llorando como un pequeño. El cuerpo le ardía, las lágrimas le dolían y sin levantar la cabeza alargaba la mano para tomar el cofre. _

—_Naruto… - Sasuke se le acercó. Colocó su mano en su hombro y Naruto se quejó._

—_Me… duele… - le dijo. —Me arde la piel… - aclaró. _

—_Vamos, te llevare a casa. – se quitó el sacó y trató de envolverlo. Naruto lo tomó con cuidado y poco a poco se lo puso. _

—_Sasuke… _

—_Dime…_

—_No dejes que se aleje… - le pidió, él se refería al cofre. —Me duele… _

—_Tranquilo, no dejare que nada pase. – y sin más, se fundieron en el bosque._

**Fin de flash back…**

**Continuara… **

**Espero que este capitulo este a la altura y los haya dejado satisfechos. Lamentos los retrazos, es que estuve muy ocupada por ser los ultimos dias y aparte me enferme hace apenas un dia. Ya estoy bien. **

**Bueno... **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	10. Verdades

**Hola, ¿como estan? Espero que todos bien. Saben, me alegra mucho que este fic les esté gustando, sus comentarios son de gran apoyo, espero que luego nos veamos en, no se, otros fics. **

**Gracias por el apoyo, comencemos. **

* * *

**-10-**

**Verdades.**

Tan frio estaba el rostro de Sasuke cuando el relato termino por el cortante silencio. Sakura se estremeció al sentir como los pómulos de Sasuke se hinchaban y volvían a su estado normal después de un rato. Era obvio que intentaba relajarse, no quería pensar en aquello por que era retroceder en el tiempo, cuando la desolación, la nostalgia y el sufrimiento atentaban contra su vida.

Observó el rostro sereno de Sasuke después de un rato, miró a Sakura después de un rato y continúo callado.

—¿Qué… paso después? – se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha.

—Después de todo lo sucedido lleve a Naruto a la mansión. Los deje resguardado en el estudio interno de la casa. – suspiró.

**Flash back…**

_Sasuke pisó con profundidad en la sangre sancochada. El olor era horrendo, a pensar de que fuese un vampiro y la sangre humana realzara sus sentidos, el mismo hecho de estar quemada y pisoteada lo hacia sentir asco por el olor. _

_Recogió las partes con cuidado no perder nada y no manchar más el suelo, quería regresar rápido con Naruto y conversar con él antes de que la noche desapareciera en el alba. _

_Llevando los cuerpos a cuestas de su espalda, Sasuke bajó las escaleras con paciencia. El olor de esa sangre cuajada y derramada sin motivos alimenticios lo volvía loco. Se hubiese humillado a si mismo y hubiera pasado la lengua por el cuello roto de una de las victimas si no fuera por que el victimario hizo acto de presencia en las faldas de la escalera. _

_Miró con los ojos bien abiertos a los cuerpos, Sasuke hizo un mohín, Naruto estaba de pie, no mostraba una cara serena, sino una de espanto. _

—_¿Todo el tiempo… los dejo así? – preguntó mientras se cubría con una sabana que Sasuke le había dado por la alegación de Naruto que, una tela más pesada le causaba roce, y por lo tanto le ardía la piel. _

—_A veces. – dijo Sasuke, como si fuera una conversación sobre el clima. Naruto tragó saliva. No era que no hubiera matado antes; por supuesto que sí, fue un samurái, mataba si era necesario para mantener su honor y su señor. Pero… Matar en esa forma demoniaca… era realmente espantoso. Él no desfiguraba a sus victimas que matada en batalla. _

—_¿Y… lo disfruto? – eso tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke, quien bajaba por las escaleras completamente y se detenía enfrente de su amigo. _

—_Pues… no lo sé. – le confesó. _

—_Ya veo… - bajó la mirada. —¿Qué tan seguido mato?_

—_¡Naruto, ya basta! – le dijo, enojado. —No es como si estuviéramos hablando de un destajador con doble personalidad. ¡No lo haces por que te guste, es como un instinto defensivo o territorial! ¡No es intensión tuya! – le dijo. —Al menos… - bajó la voz. —Eso es lo que parece. – Naruto calló y dirigió su vista a un hombre que estaba muerto a unos metros de la puerta, tenía la cadera quebrada y a su lado un arma. _

—_Parece que no le soy grato a las personas. _

—_Más bien; las personas a ti. – le aclaró Sasuke. —La verdad es… que cada vez que alguien entra a la casa tú los persigues y lo mata. _

—_¡¿Qué?! – se alteró. —¿Acaso he tratado de…?_

—_No… - dijo de abrupto. —Por un motivo que desconozco. Pero… he de confesar que me mantengo alejado de ti. Si acaso me has olfateado, pero no sueles atacarme. _

—_Dios, no recuerdo nada… - se sentó ofuscado en la madera del piso. _

_Sasuke se acercó a aquel hombre que supuestamente era el líder del pueblo en donde habían arribado. _

—_Hmp – pensó irónico que, anteriormente ellos los habían perseguido e intentado matarlos, ahora Naruto había hecho lo mismo, sólo que a su diferencia, él sí lo consiguió. _

_Tocó el cadáver con fuerza y lo lanzó en donde tenia apilados los del muchacho y los mercenarios. _

—_Eres fuerte… - le dijo Naruto. _

—_Soy un vampiro. – dijo._

_El silencio se volvió molesto y doloroso. _

_Vampiros. _

_Todo lo que estaban sufriendo se ocasionó por esos engendros. Sasuke tragó saludo e inconscientemente se llevó la lengua a los colmillos. Éstos eran enormes, puntiagudos y dolorosamente punzantes. De seguro excitados por el contacto y el olor de la sangre humana. _

—_¿Qué es ser un vampiro? – preguntó Naruto. Esa pregunta sorprendió a Sasuke. _

—_Yo… - se acercó a Naruto y se sentó a su lado. —Es algo difícil de explicar, pero si te soy completamente sincero… no lo sé. _

—_Ah, vaya… _

—_¿Sabes algo?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Hoy… por primera vez en mi vida vampírica… tome sangre humana. _

—_¿Y como te sentiste? – le preguntó intrigado, con una curiosidad infantil. Sasuke sonrió por sus adentros, Naruto, volvió a parecerse, aunque sea por ese instante, en el Naruto de antes. _

—_Fue extraño, pero tengo súper sentidos. – le dijo sereno, pero con un tono infantil que le provoco emoción a Naruto. _

—_¿En serio? ¿Cómo un súper-hombre? – parecían haber estrellitas en sus ojos. _

—_Algo así… - no quiso decir nada más por temor a arruinar la conversación. _

_No quería decirle a Naruto lo cansado que era. Lo fastidioso que era perder la cordura por ese liquido escarlata. No quería que supiera la desesperación y claustrofobia que sentía en esa casa al tener que estar dentro por ser lo que eran. La soledad tremenda a la que se sentía sometido. El odio por la luz del sol, a quien todo el mundo le debe la vida. _

_No quería que supiera que él era un monstruo asesino que, a diferencia de ese demonio rojo, él sí devoraba a sus victimas, no como Naruto, que sólo mataba, él las mataba para comerlas. _

_Era repugnante y doloroso. _

_El dolor que su propias venas le hacían sentir al mandarle las señales de que estaba hambriento y que la sangre de los animales no bastaría. Era un calvario… sí, era poderoso, era casi inmortal, pero… ¿Estar atrapado en un bosque tan grueso como una fortaleza? ¿Estar sediento todo el tiempo? ¿Nunca poder sentirse satisfecho? ¿Estar sometido a la soledad? ¡¿Eso era retribuyente?!_

—_Sasuke… - Naruto detuvo su torrente de pensamientos. —Lo siento mucho, Sasuke… _

—_¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Puedo ver en tu rostro que sufres por estar en esta situación. Lo siento, no sabes cuanto. _

—_Está bien, Naruto. _

—_Por culpa mía hemos acabado en un agujero, convertidos en monstruos… condenados al dolor. – Sus palabras eran profundas y certeras. _

—_Lo hecho, hecho está, Naruto. Y no fue nuestra culpa el que pasara… no podíamos saberlo. – le consoló. _

—_Aun así… no quiero que sufras, quiero que te vayas, que intentes formar una vida y…_

—_No digas tonterías. – le calló con paciencia y calma. —He visto la realidad, no podría rehacer una vida por que… no tengo una. – Naruto se sintió mareado al escucharlo. _

—_No quiero que te quedes si es por mí. – Había dado en el clavo. Sasuke suspiró.—No lo hagas por mí… no soy un niño, Uchiha. – le dijo serio. _

_Sasuke se levantó repentinamente. _

—_No digas tonterías… Dobe. – y salió de ahí cargando los cuerpos en sus hombros. _

_Naruto había dicho la verdad. Al menor una. _

_Sasuke estaba ahí por dos razones: Una, por que quería estar con Naruto, por que no quería dejarlo solo y que sufriera. Y dos, por que tenía miedo a estar afuera, a rehacer o al menos intentar, una vida. _

_Corrió por el bosque con frustración. Llegó al lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo del sacerdote, o lo que quedaba de él. Lo tomó de un solo brazo y se lo montó en la espalda. Caminó más allá y encontró una sorpresa. _

_El cuerpo del cazador estaba un poco removido. Se acercó al cuerpo y sintió la vida dentro de este. Estaba vivo, aun seguía con vida. Tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir solo, pero que va, estaba vivo. _

—_Increíble… - siseo. Lo agarró con su brazo derecho y lo llevó a rastras. _

**Fin de flash back…**

—Camine por todo el bosque y llegue al pueblo. Algunas luces estaban prendidas, me acerque rápido para que no me vieran, una vez que divise el cementerio se aveciné y deje los cuerpos ahí. Me fui sin mirar atrás… - guardó silencio. Sakura lo miraba atentamente. —Bruller…

—¿Qué? – Sakura no comprendió.

—Se llamaba Ken Bruller… era el nombre del hombre al que le succioné la sangre.

—¿Él te lo dijo?

—No… pero de algún modo lo supe. – suspiró. —Tal vez lo supe… después de que bebí su sangre. Quién sabe. – se encogió los hombros.

—¿Y que pasó después? – insistió Sakura.

—A la mañana siguiente, las personas encontraron los cuerpos en el cementerio, eso creo, pude escuchar los gritos de conmoción, no estaba muy lejos de ahí en ese momento, tiempo después, huyeron. Se fueron al parecer tan aprisa que dejaron muchas cosas. Ya no supe nada del hombre al que mordí, mejor así. – dijo. —Después de que los había dejado en el cementerio, llegue a casa y entre al estudio. Naruto estaba en las habitaciones de arriba, dormía tranquilamente. Busque y busque, no estoy seguro del porqué de la búsqueda, pero pare cuando encontré algo interesante.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Un diario. – miró a Sakura, sus ojos eran rojos. —Era el diario de Dimitri Harlley.

—¿Dimitri Harlley? ¿Dimitri no era el nombre del vampiro que…?

—Sí, lo era. – la interrumpió, era razonable que Sasuke odiara ese nombre.

—Dios, ¿Qué decía? – estaba intrigada, una curiosidad que creyó muerta se rebeló en su ser.

—Decía muchas cosas sobre los vampiros, algunas sobre su vida y otras sobre otros vampiros. – le explicó Sasuke. —Pero eso no me interesaba… - le aclaró Sasuke. —Después de leer el diario me di cuenta de muchas cosas…

**Flash back…**

_Sasuke no cabía en si mismo. Ese diario tenía muchas respuestas, cosas que él creyó que eran tan bizarras y que en ese cuaderno se describían como bendiciones que desafiaban las leyes naturales. _

—_Dios… - estaba leyendo algo que le parecía realmente importante. :—_

_--"25 de Julio. _

_Después de la caza, mi compañero me llevó a una cascada, me dijo que necesitaría un baño. Mientras yo me remojaba sentí que mis colmillos se estremecían y me dolía tal acción. Le pregunte a Fogg que si qué estaba pasando, Fogg, quien tiene 20 años más que yo siendo vampiro sólo rio y me explicó:— Los colmillos reaccionan ante la sangre, es como un pene que reacciona a la esencia de una bella mujer. Es natural que quieras más, puesto que aun no puedes hacer conformar a tu cuerpo a beber sólo esa cantidad de sangre.— Sí, fue una explicación bastante pervertida, ¿Por qué comparar los colmillos con un pene? Ni idea, quizá sea un completo pervertido. _

_Fogg me explicó que con el tiempo los colmillos reaccionaran a mí, cuando lo quiera y de vez en cuando lo necesite y yo no lo quiera."—_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la lectura, ese vampiro era muy cretino para escribir. Cambio de hoja y siguió leyendo. _

_-- "2 de Agosto_

_En esta ocasión Fogg, me explicó algo muy curioso. Las invitaciones. _

_Me dijo que un vampiro no puede entrar a una casa sin antes ser invitado por la persona que viva ahí, es por eso, que cazamos a las personas que están perdidas en el bosque, o que son lo verdaderamente estúpidas para caminar solas por la noche."_

"_3 de Agosto_

_La luz. Fogg, mi tutor, me explicó que la luz puede dañar a un vampiro. En ocasiones matarlo si está lo suficientemente débil. Para evitar esto, usamos unos extraños anillos que nos protegen de la luz. Fogg dice que un vampiro poderoso y que ha absorbido suficiente sangre, así como lo suficientemente viejo, puede aguantar la luz, pero para eso se tiene que vivir mucho. En pocas palabras, Fogg me explicó que la edad nos retribuye experiencia y poderes."_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Así que era por eso que sentía un enorme calor en las mañana?_

_Era obvio. Sasuke nunca había tomado antes sangre humana para aguantar el calor de la luz. Era por eso que prefería la oscuridad, el porque su ojos le dolieran cada vez que era de día. Eso era lo que lo obligaba a permanecer en lugares sombreados u oscuros. _

_Sasuke miró el anillo que posaba en su mano. Definitivamente había sido buena idea conservarlo. _

_Cambio de hoja y siguió leyendo. _

"_10 de Agosto_

_Está será la ultima vez que escriba. Lo he decidido así, creo que ya no necesito un diario, sin embargo, en este ultimo escrito voy a poner algo muy importante… Cómo convertir a un humano. _

_Según Fogg, un humano puede convertirse en un vampiro por muchos métodos, hechizos y embrujos satánico, naturalmente siendo hijo de dos vampiros o mordiendo." – Sasuke reparó en ese pasaje. _

_¿A que se refería con morder? Siguió leyendo:_

"… _El proceso es muy sencillo y requiere de paciencia y tiempo. Fogg dijo que un vampiro escoge a una victima humana, y que sin compromisos, hay que morder en el cuello, la sangre debe succionarse y como último requisito debes hacer que la victima tome de la sangre de un creador. El tiempo sólo dirá si la victima es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar la metamorfosis…"_

_Sasuke dejó de leer. Miró el papel. Tanta claridad en sus letras, tan explicito, era como un instructivo para poder vivir como vampiro; y por si fuera poco para hacer uno. _

_Se alejó del diario y vagó su mirada por todo el estudio. Reparó en la cajita plateada y luego suspiró. _

_Naruto jamás sería un humano normal. Posiblemente esa transformación durara una eternidad._

_Igual que él._

**Fin de flash back…**

Sakura no habló. Sasuke calló.

La cantidad de información bizarra se estaba procesando en su cerebro.

Mordidas, sangre… metamorfosis, todo aquello se sonaba como una película de terror, como una película en donde el guionista intentaba traspasar sus problemas psicológicos a un publico desesperado y cruel.

La mirada perdida de Sasuke le removió el estomago. Los sentimientos florecidos en la desesperación de su alma daban la clara intensión de que el recordar aquello lo angustiaba mucho.

—Sasuke…

—Ahora lo sabes… - dijo, serio y sin sentimientos. —Ahora sabes por que huyeron.

—Yo…

—Está bien, Sakura, no tienes que decir na- - Fue interrumpido por los labios de la muchacha. La muchacha se lanzó literalmente a sus labios en un ósculo desesperado. La calidez de su cuerpo lo hizo corresponder, pasó sus brazos por su cintura y cedió al impulso de recostarse entre las telas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

La muchacha se separó de él. Lo miró con algo de pena. El dolor de Sasuke debía ser grande.

—¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó con mesura.

—¿El qué?

—Esto. – la besó una vez más, ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad pasiva. Sasuke la separó de si. —Eso… corresponder.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? – respondió con un deje de inocencia.

—Que… no deberías por que yo…

—No me importa. – le sentencio.

—Eres valiente.

—¿Tú crees? – ella sonrió y se recostó en su pecho. Colocó la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Sí… - le susurró. —El hecho de estar aquí, recostada en un viejo almacén con un vampiro… ¿No te da miedo que te chupe la sangre? – le preguntó, jugando.

Ella rio un poco y luego lo encaró.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso. – se acercó y rozó sus labios, apenas si fue un pequeño roce. —Sí debo ser muy valiente… o de plano muy estúpida.

—Hmp. – Sasuke rio y abrazó a la muchacha. Volcó un poco la situación y él y ella quedaron iguales, ambos recostados de lado, viéndose a la cara y aun abrazados. Se acercó más a ella y ambos estuvieron muy cerca. Sasuke estrechó su cara con el cuello y hombro de ella. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Te quiero… - los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con fuerza. Su corazón se aceleró. Esperaba que ella estuviera bromeando, aunque por dentro de su ser, deseaba que fuera verdad.

—¿Qué? – le susurró con calma. Incrédulo.

—Te… quiero… - está vez musitó, pero su fino oído pudo captarlo.

—Oh, Sakura… no sabes lo que dices. – le replicó.

—Claro que sé. – se defendió ella. —Quiero estar contigo, no quiero que estés solo, no más.

—Deja de decir eso… tú tienes una vida por seguir. – Sasuke se levantó, ella le siguió.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer, he tomado una decisión. – le reprochó, terca.

—Sakura, no puedes estar conmigo. – le quería hacer entender él.

—¿Y por que no? – le pedía respuestas. Pero, Sasuke parecía renuente a dárselas. —Dime, acláramelo…

—¡¿Qué eres sorda?! - le gritó. —¡¿Qué todo este tiempo me has hecho hablar y recordar en vano?! – le gritó de nuevo. —¡Entiéndelo, no puedes quedarte conmigo!

—Pero Sasuke…

—No, Sakura, entiéndelo, yo soy un vampiro y tú una humana, no hay posibilidades en que tú…

—¡Las hay! – le dijo ella, con una mirada flamante. —Tú puedes conver-

—¡Cierra la boca! – le dijo, colocando su blanquecina mano en los labios de ella. —No sabes lo que me pides…

—Pero Sasuke, yo sólo…

—No, Sakura… es muy peligroso.

—Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar. Estás igual de terco que la vez que te dije que sacáramos a Naruto para…

—¡Naruto puede matarte! ¡¿Quieres quedar como aquellos hombres que se adentraron en la mansión?! Te aseguro, Sakura, quedaron irreconocibles… Si tú murieses yo… - se silencio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

No, no podía.

—Naruto no me matara. – le aseguró.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Por que sé que contigo no me pasara nada. – la cara de Sasuke quedó seria. No había emociones, salvo la intriga.

—… ¿Y si no puedo protegerte? – le preguntó.

—Yo sé que sí.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Por que yo… confió en ti. – Sasuke ladeo el rostro al escucharla. —La última vez que alguien confió en mí… yo lo arruine todo.

—No dejes que el pasado te arrastre a un abismo negro. – le espetó la joven, cansada de ver como Sasuke se hundía cada vez más en la culpa. Era frustrante, no podía soportar la frialdad dolorosa de él. Le carcomía el corazón verle sufrir, una vez su madre le dijo que no valía la pena estar llorando por las cosas del pasado.

Esa vez su perro, su pequeña y fiel mascota, había muerto por culpa de un camionero, Sakura se sentía tan mal que lloraba día y noche.

Su madre le dijo que no valía el llorar, que su perro estaba ya muerto, y que el pasado no puede cambiarse, ya que vivir el presente, plantearse un futuro pero no vivir en él tampoco.

Se debe tener un equilibrio y Sakura se había dado cuenta que la soledad le había arrebatado a Sasuke sus sentimientos de un mejor futuro.

—Tú no sabes que se siente perder a tus seres queridos, Sakura… - le dijo, calmado, pero con una mirada inquisidora.

—No, te equivocas. – su mirada se tornó gris. —Sí lo sé.

—¿Ah si? – Sasuke la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que la mirada de Sakura se pudiera tornar tan amarga.

—Mis padres murieron hace ya unos años… Ellos sufrieron un accidente. Murieron y ni siquiera me dejaron verlos por última vez… Un inconsciente los arrolló con un camión. – Sakura comprendió la mirada de Sasuke no saber mucho que era un camión. —Era un automóvil más grande…

—Comprendo… creo haber visto alguno antes. – le dijo serio.

—Después de sus muertes, mi tía me adoptó. No pasó ni una noche en la que no lamentara sus muertes… yo… - sintió que el aire se le agolpaba en la garganta al recordar aquello. Las lágrimas descendieron inconscientes por sus mejillas. Sasuke se sintió un bruto al hacerle recordar cosas malas.

—Sakura.

—Yo había tenido una pelea con anterioridad… Fue por una tontería. Me sentí tan mal… tan culpable. Después de eso, les exigí que fueran por mí a cierto lugar. Ellos iban por mi cuando eso pasó… Fue mi culpa.

—Sakura, no creo que…

—De cualquier forma. – dirigió su mirada a la de Sasuke. Sus brillantes esmeraldas estaban bañadas por las repentinas lágrimas. —La vida nos enseña a superarlo… Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. – se limpio los ojos. —Sé lo que sufriste, al menos, intento entender. Por favor… No me apartes, no quiero quedarme más sola… y no quiero que tú lo estés. – gimoteo, sus hombros se hiparon un poco.

El pensar en sus padres, en la forma cruel en la que el destino se los arrebató… Le provocaba que el dolor regresara.

—Calma. – Sintió como Sasuke colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sintió también que le levantaba la barbilla.

Se topó con sus ojos negros, tan tranquilos y a la vez tan febriles.

Le tomó del rostro con sus manos y acaricio sus labios con los suyos. Respiró tan cerca de ella que las lágrimas se secaron con su frio aliento. Sintió repetidos besos en su rostro. Luego… que le abrazaba con calma.

—Perdona por hacerte recordar aquello, Sakura.

—No, Sasuke… - ella se aferró a él con mayor fuerza. —Perdóname tú a mí. Soy una inconsciente, yo… Por mi culpa recordaste todo aquello que te causaba dolor y…

—Shh, no importa. – se separaron, la miró fugazmente. —Y dime… - ella esperó a que dijera el resto de la oración. —¿Por qué no olvidamos todo esto y mejor te pones ese lindo vestido color vino?

Ella sonrió timorata, se separó de Sasuke y fue a cambiarse.

Sasuke se quedó sentado en el suelo. Miró sus manos blancas. Se imaginó tocando de nuevo el cuerpo de ella. Tan suave, tan tierna, era única… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a estar con él? Él ni siquiera estaba vivo.

_Por que… para convertirse en un vampiro, debes morir._

—Sasuke-kun. – ella lo llamó y él atendió el llamado. Sus ojos se deleitaron con la hermosa figura de la joven, exquisitamente envuelta en las finas telas de seda y encajes de hilos y adornos. El color vino le hacia ver su rostro con luminosidad, sus facciones juveniles y su sonrojo le daban un deje de inocencia y hermosura puras. Se acercó a ella, con un paso calmo, la tomó de los hombros y le estampó un beso en los labios.

Ella se dejo hacer.

Sasuke se separó de ella. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrojada y hermosa, ¿Por qué una mujer como ella lo había encontrado? ¿Es que caso los santos no lo odiaban como creyó?

Se sentía bien con ella, se sentía vivo, tantas ganas de vivir, de besarla, de acariciarla, de clavarle los colmillos… abrió los ojos con tal pensamiento.

Se separó de ella un momento y Sakura abrió los ojos al notar que nada sucedía.

—¿Sasuke? ¿No me veo bien?

—Te ves muy bella. – le sonrió de lado. —Pero Sakura… es demasiado. – le confesó, ella se sonrojo.

—Ah, ¿Gracias? – sonrió risueña.

—Ven. – la atrajo a si y la acurrucó en su pecho. Ella suspiró, Sasuke sonrió de lado y recostó su mentón en el hombro de ella. Un suspiró grupal nos aquejó en medio del silencio. Sasuke se acostó en el suelo, sobre las telas, con Sakura encima de él. La muchacha se giró para quedar cara a cara.

Posó su mejilla en su pecho, suspirando, aspirando el sensual aroma a sándalo que despedía de su piel. Rio un poco y Sasuke alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? – le preguntó Sasuke.

—Tu olor.

—¿Huelo gracioso?

—No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que, siempre que me acercó a ti un olor a sándalo te rodea.

—Es por que soy un vampiro. – le respondió sencillamente. —Nuestro cuerpo es un imán para seducir.

—Umm, ya lo creo. – con el dedo índice trazó círculos en su pecho. —Aunque también hueles a maderas y perfumes del bosque.

—Es por que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque. – le contestó calmado.

—Ya lo creo. – repitió, ocultando su rostro por completo en el torso de Sasuke. —Es exquisito. – confesó.

—¿El qué?

—Tu olor. – le espetó sonrojada, intentado esconderse de un mirada burlona.

—El tuyo también. – le susurró con una voz ronca.

—Pervertido. – le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Los minutos pasaron lentos. El silencio se hizo sólido. Una flojera inusual se apoderó los ambos. Sakura estiró sus brazos, intentando quitarse la pereza. Sasuke seguía inmóvil, mirando la techumbre, meditabundo.

Sakura hizo un mohín de gracia. Miró el techo, intentado distraerse, Sasuke parecía muy distraído.

— _Que la diosa Tsukuyomi libere al maldito_

_Y que pare ya sus lamentos de dolor..._

_Cofrecito de papel que guardas cual tesoro,_

_Brilla con la luna y rebela tu canción…_

Sasuke se movió en respuesta ante la canción. La miró interesado. Sonrió de lado y Sakura también lo hizo. Juntó más aire en el pecho.

— _Que las luces de la luna cante en lo alto, _

_Su gloria es para el alma la liberación._

_Que los ruegos de las diosas paguen el amor, _

_Nos den esperanza y liberen el dolor. _

—¿Es una canción de cuna? – le preguntó Sasuke.

—Mi madre decía que era para despertar, aunque no estoy segura de qué.

—Tengo una idea de qué.

—¿Ah si? – rodó hasta posarse sobre él. —¿Y qué podría ser?

—Mmm, no estoy seguro. Pero, ¿Por qué no dejamos eso para después?

—No, no, vamos, dime, dímelo. – le pidió haciendo pucheros.

—Creo que esa es la canción de la Tenyou. – le dijo, seriamente.

Sakura se quedó quieta, pensando.

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas. – se sentó en sus rodillas, pensado. Sasuke se levantó a la par.

—¿En que piensas?

—En que… yo nunca tuve tíos maternos. – estaba pensativa, con su dedo en la barbilla. Su meditación la llenó por completo, Sasuke sólo contemplaba su cara.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—¡Sasuke! – ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos. —¡Soy la ultima Tenyou!

—¿Ah? – eso ya lo sospechaba, incluso hasta podía estar seguro, sólo Sakura, quien era una despistada no se dio cuenta.

—Sí, todo concuerda: La llave, el libro, la canción, la leyenda… esas pesadillas…

—¿Pesadillas? – eso era algo que Sakura no le había comentado antes.

—¿Oh, no te lo comenté antes?

—No.

—Sabes… empiezo a creer que todo esto no fue una coincidencia.

—¿Ah si?- Sasuke se mantenía a la raya de la conversación.

—Veras, desde antes de que llegara a este bosque, incluso ya algunos meses antes, tenía sueños extraños, sueños en donde entraba a una casa en medio de un bosque negro… - Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? —En medio de mi sueño, mis pies me llevaban al interior de la mansión, tomaba una llave y abría una puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras. – Estaba describiendo demasiado bien el interior de la mansión. —Cuando la puerta se abría una criatura oscura de ojos rojos me advertía que lo que había hecho tendría consecuencias… de la nada una bestia roja, por muy arriba de mi talla y altura salía de la oscuridad y… - se calló.

—Qué, Sakura, qué pasaba después. – tenía la mandíbula rígida.

—Me… mataba de una mordida. – le completó.

—¿Era como Naruto? El monstruo, ¿Era Naruto? – Sasuke siseo.

Ella asintió.

—No es buena idea que te acerques más a la mansión.

—Pero Sasuke, todo esto son señales, debemos salvar a Naruto. – replicó ella.

—No, Sakura, tú no te arriesgaras. – se levantó, mirándola hacia abajo, ella seguía sentada.

—No soy una niña, Sasuke, debemos hacer lo que debemos hacer.

—¿Te quieres morir? – le ironizó. —Naruto puede matarte. Hasta tu subconsciente te lo dijo.

—No soy tan débil, no me menosprecies sólo por que tú eres un vampiro. – pidió respeto.

—No es eso, Sakura… - negó irritado. —Lo que pasa es que… es que…

—¿Qué?- se levantó, intentado estar menos vulnerable a su mirada.

—Yo no…

—¿Tú? – ella alzó las cejas.

—No quiero que te pase nada. – suspiró. —Eres la primera persona en años que se ha acercado a mí, que no ha corrido, que no me odia. Incluso... – golpeo con fuerza un barrote de madera, haciéndolo añicos. Parecía molesto. —Incluso tú… me quieres. – cerró los ojos. No soportaba el hecho de ser querido, se sentía un miserable afortunado.

—Sasuke…

—No soportaría la idea de perderte por un descuido mío. Ya tuve suficiente con Naruto, él sufrió mucho… No quiero que te pase lo mismo.

Ella se le acercó, Sasuke le daba la espalda.

Uchiha sintió como era suavemente cobijado por unos brazos pequeños por la espalda. La respiración intranquila de Sakura lo alertó, sus respiraciones e incluso el que se restregara contra sus músculos.

Ella lloraba.

—Sakura, no llores… - se volteo y con sus manos limpio sus ojos.

—Por favor.- le rogó. —Déjame estar contigo. Quiero estar a tu lado.

—Sakura…

—Por favor. – le pidió de nuevo.

—No sabes lo que me pides… tendrías que morir para ser como yo.

—No importa.

—¿Te estás escuchado? – quería hacerla reflexionar.

—Vamos, es lo que deseo. – le dijo, decidida. —No quiero que estés solo… por eso, quiero estar contigo. – escondió repentinamente su rostro en el pecho de él.

Sasuke hizo un mohín con los labios. Bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder besarla. Le levantó la cara y le dio un beso suave. Sonrió de lado, un colmillo sobresalió por entre la piel.

—Gracias, Sakura... – comenzó a besarle el cuello, subió hasta la boca y se besaron repetidas veces, besos cortos y tiernos.

Ella trenzó sus brazos en su cuello, le sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo. El muchacho comenzó a bajar por su cuello, le besó la clavícula casi hasta llegar a su escote, donde debajo de la tela se escondían sus pechos.

Ella rio un poco, su respiración le había cosquillas. Se abrazó a Sasuke, con ansias. Algo en su interior la volvía loca. Desvió las manos a la espalda de Sasuke, acariciando un poco y sintiendo la firmeza de sus atléticos músculos.

Lo sintió excitado.

Sasuke la tomó repentinamente de sus caderas, subiéndole a su altura para encontrarse una vez más con sus labios.

Gimió cuando su lengua le acaricio el cuello. Sus ojos verdes comenzaban a empeñarse por la excitación. La recargó con algo de fuerza a la pared de manera. Lamiendo insistentemente, Sasuke logró hacer que Sakura le correspondiera de la misma manera.

Las manos vagaron con vehemencia en el cuerpo del otro. El calor comenzó a hacerse presente, una ráfaga de sensaciones muy poderosas los abanicaron. Las manos de Sasuke se guiaron solas hasta los botones del vestido de Sakura, comenzó, con agilidad, a desbotonar la adorable y perfecta prenda.

Sakura paseo sus manos por su pecho aun cubierto en telas. Le incomodaban. Mientras besaba los labios, las mejillas y el cuello de Sasuke, sus manos hicieron una fantástica operación mientras restaban la ropa del torso del vampiro.

El Uchiha retrocedió con ella encima. Alargó una mano y tiró al piso una cantidad de telas, las cuales acolchonaron el suelo. Se recostó, con ella debajo de él. Así estarían más cómodos.

Sakura rio por lo bajo, entonces sintió su vestido aflojarse. Se sintió penosa al ver como Sasuke llevaba sus manos a sus hombros y bajaban con sensualidad el vestido.

Sus hombros quedaron el descubierto. El Uchiha bajó el rostro y besó tranquilamente la piel expuesta, Sakura se dejaba hacer. Poco a poco el vestido se soltó de su torso para arriba. Una pena repentina le invadió cuando observó los rojizos ojos de Sasuke sobre ella. Se cubrió tímidamente. Sasuke sonrió seductor y dulce. Con cuidado le tomó de las muñecas y le separó los brazos, quería ver más allá de su carne y tela.

Analizó con cuidado y le quitó la tela con una rapidez exacta. Sakura se asombró de esto. Sonrió juguetona, ella también se divertiría.

Con algo de práctica y un poco de pereza, se aventuro a quitarle la camisa. Lo consiguió, pero para entonces, Sasuke ya lamia sus pechos desnudos. Gimió con insistencia mientras las manos curiosas de Sasuke se entrometían con curiosidad.

Ella pasó sus manos por sus pectorales, espalda y costados. Se encontró con los ojos brillantes de Sasuke, quien le sonrió con elegancia y comenzó a jalar un poco del vestido. La prenda cedió. Quedó semidesnuda frente a él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron enteramente. Sasuke le sonrió con complicidad y poco a poco se acercó a ella, oliendo su aroma, lamiendo sus piernas, mordiendo sus muslos y apretando con sus manos su trasero.

Sakura arqueo su cuerpo cuando sintió la ávida lengua de Sasuke sobre su ropa interior. Su respiración se aceleró cuando lo sintió pasar sus dedos por el elástico de la prenda.

—N-No es ju-justo. – balbuceo ella, jadeando.

—¿Qué? – inquirió Sasuke, besando su cuello.

—Esto… - dijo, empujando a Sasuke con sus brazos y tumbándolo con suavidad contra el suelo. Rápidamente se posó encima de él. Sintió un bulto crecer en su pantalón. Se sonrojó una vez más e, inocentemente, se acercó al rostro de Sasuke para besarlo, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo había rozado su entrepierna con la cara interna de su muslo.

Sasuke siseó de placer al sentir la fricción. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Le besaba el mentón y los labios mientras que, fingiendo, ingenuidad e inocencia, se frotaba la entrepierna contra el palpitante bulto del pelinegro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, desesperado y con la mirada roja. Sakura no reparó en el temor anterior a esos ojos. En lugar de eso guio sus manos sensualmente al pantalón, con una paciencia matadora liberó sus botones y comenzó a bajar igual de pasmada.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, era demasiado lento. Él lo quería ya. Le volteo las cosas a Sakura, mientras ella se quedaba mirando con un rubor especial su entrepierna, al ver la enorme virilidad del pelinegro.

Sintió como este la volteaba, quedando encima de él. Sasuke sonrió perversamente. Ella se sonrojó.

—Ahora ya es justo. – le susurró Sasuke, mientras le tomaba las mejillas con las manos y la besaba con un poco de brusquedad. Sus manos abandonaros sus mejillas y a ritmo apresurado comenzó a lamer su cuello y pechos.

Su cuello, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Ante todo un vampiro.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de improviso cuando sintió como Sakura le pellizcada el trasero. Miró a la muchacha y sonrió divertido por su atrevimiento.

—¿Qué? Tú también me manoseaste. – se excusó tiernamente.

—Seguro. – le besó la frente. Ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La vista de Sasuke se ensombreció. Era demasiado inocente. La tomó de las caderas y fingió una embestida. La fricción de ambos cuerpos era demasiado exquisita como para detenerse. Acercó su entrepierna a la de Sakura, acariciando su sexo con su virilidad, la muchacha se mordía los labios par ano gemir.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Apretó un poco más su cadera y Sakura desprendió un gemido. Sasuke sonrió, quería escuchar a Sakura gemir de placer.

Con prisa se quitó la ropa interior y también a Sakura. Quedaron completamente desnudos. Sintió a Sakura temblar, insegura. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella lo miró preocupada.

—¿Es tu primera vez? – le preguntó tranquilo, con su miembro en su entrada. Ella asintió nerviosa. —Tranquila.- la besó suavemente. —Tratare de no dañarte, si te llega a doler o algo dímelo y yo pararé.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

Sasuke se posicionó y comenzó entrar. Siseo con sentirse tan cerca de ella. El placer lo inundo en cuanto sintió la calidez de ella.

Era tan placentero, tan dulce… jamás, en cientos de años se había sentido tan vivo. Y es que él… estaba teóricamente muerto. Se abrazó a Sakura, en un intento por no dejarla ir, aunque él no se diera cuenta de que la abrazaba por ese hecho.

Sintió entonces una barrera que le impedía estar dentro de ella por completo. La miró, tenia apretado los ojos y estaba tan estoica que sospechaba que eso le causaría dolor. Tragó saliva y empujó. Sintió un gemido de dolor atorarse en la garganta de Sakura. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella se mejorara. Había tensión en todo su cuerpo. Las uñas de ella se clavaban sin inhibiciones en sus hombros.

Unos momentos después la chica comenzó a mecerse un poco, intentando ganar confianza. Sasuke reconoció la señal y comenzó a embestir. Primero lento, no quería lastimarle. Sakura rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, haciendo de la penetración más profunda y placentera.

El calor se encendió, como una caldera o un volcán que hará erupción. Poco a poco comenzó a apresurarse, comenzó a embestir con fuerza y rapidez. Los sentidos se le prendieron al momento que el placer y los gemidos de ambos le colmaban los oídos.

Claramente podía escucharle gemir, casi gritar.

—¡Sasuke! – se removió entre las telas del piso al sentir la profundidad con la que la invadía, no soportaría más, estaba por llegar.

—Sakura. – fue un gemido ronco, muy ronco. Como el de un depredador que está cazando.

—No te detengas… - apenas y si logró musitar. Sasuke gruñó, como un animal salvaje, a Sakura no le importó eso. Embistió una vez más.

Ella se removía, convulsionándose de placer al sentir el primer orgasmo. Pero ni bien logró recuperarse la fuerza y vigorosidad de Sasuke la atrapó de nuevo. Haciéndola gemir, jadear, gritar por el placer agotador y llenador de la cual era presa.

Estaba segura que nunca en su vida nada se le podía igualar a esta experiencia. Sasuke comenzó a bajar la velocidad, gruñó por esto.

—Sas- - pero no continuo por que antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa embistió con ferocidad. Se mordió los labios y respiró agitadamente. Comenzó a embestir de nuevo. Los gruñidos de placer de Sasuke se acariciaban los oídos, su aliento cálido se mecía la cordura y sus manos, tan agiles la llevaban al cielo.

Entonces volvió a sentirlo. Una nueva corriente eléctrica recorriéndola. Sasuke gruñó, el también lo sentía, entonces Sakura se agarró de los hombros de él. El segundo orgasmo los golpeo a ambos con fuerza y complicidad. Fue entonces que lo sintió…

Sintió un dolor en el cuello, unas pulsaciones que le hacían dejar salir todo el aliento. El gemido ronco de un depredador, la exhalación final de la presa. Ella se abrazó del cuello de Sasuke y sintió que algo le penetraba el alma. Una especia de placer le invadió por completo, una sensación oportuna y deliciosa. Sonrió y se aferró a Sasuke, él gruñó y después de eso se separó de ella.

Se miraron unos momentos, intentando descansar de las sensaciones pasadas. Sasuke pasó su lengua por su cuello, lamiendo aquel líquido rojo que era tan exquisito para él. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

—Sakura… - le habló, eso impidió que cerrara los ojos. Lo miró, estaba quieta y tranquila. —Ven. – le llamó, mientras con su uña cortaba su pecho. Ella se acercó y se aferró a él como si de un bebé a su madre lo hiciese.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, podía sentir placer, más que otra cosa.

—Te amo. – le susurró cuando se separó de él. Sasuke la miró con cariño y la abrazó cuidadosamente.

—También te amo. – le dijo, cuando logró ver la expresión impaciente en su cara.

Ella sonrió.

Entonces, los cobijó la oscuridad.

**Continuara…**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y damas y caballeros´tengo algo importante que decir: Este es el penultimo capitulo, el sigueinte será el ultimo . Estoy pensando que el siguiente y ultimo sea el más largo y será en donde se aclare todo, donde se concluya y donde el climax nos cosuma. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	11. Caminos escogidos

**Debido a que el capitulo final se me prolongó demasiado y digo mucho, decidi que lo mejor sería dividir y vencer, como dice el dicho xD. De todas maneras, espero que les guste, el ultimo capitulo o bueno, la otra mitad de este, esta en proceso. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**-11-**

* * *

**Caminos escogidos. **

Sus pasos retumbaron en la tierra seca de ese pueblillo abandonado.

—Con los mil diablos. – vociferó. Había estado buscando como loco los indicios de aquel cazador. Aquella criatura que le había arrebatado la vida a ese ciervo. Sus pasos lo habían llevado al puerto, pero no estaba conforme. Había estado en ese lugar hacia unos días y ya lo había visto todo.

Caminó tranquilamente por el lugar, esperando ver algo interesante. Y entonces, observó algo, la puerta de un almacén estaba tirada. Sí, ¿Qué podría sospechar? Pero ese no era el caso. La última vez que estuvo ahí el almacén estaba en una sola pieza.

Algo debió haber tumbado esa puerta. Observó en la tierra huellas. Estaban recién hechas.

—Bingo…

* * *

Un suspiró alertó a Sasuke de que ella estaba despierta. La miró de soslayo, mientras la sostenía a su pecho desnudo. Ella abrió los ojos pausadamente y luego bostezó. Estaba cansada, se sentía un poco ligera de los músculos y algo más somnolienta.

Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con Sasuke.

—Hola. – dijo ella, mientras sonreía tímida.

—Hola, Sakura. – le saludó él. —¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó curioso.

—Estoy bien, un poco perezosa, pero bien. – estiró sus brazos y fue ahí cuando se percato de un pequeño inconveniente. Estaba desnuda. Rápidamente bajó los brazos y se cubrió los pechos. De mismo modo apretó los muslos y dobló las piernas. Sasuke la miró divertido.

—¿Por qué tanto pudor? – preguntó él. Tomó los brazos de ella y los liberó lentamente. —Calma, no soy un lascivo, pervertido canalla, que no puede estarse en paz sólo por ver un par de pechos. – Sakura se sonrojó. —Aunque son un muy lindo par de pechos. – descendió con calma y depositó un beso en el inicio de sus pechos y la terminación de su cuello.

—¡Sasuke! – se puso completamente roja, estaba muy apenada.

—Relájate, yo también estoy desnudo. – le dijo, riendo con complicidad.

Ella respiró apenada y cerró los ojos. Luego, suspiró para darse ánimos y los abrió un poco más serena. Se miraron unos segundos, Sakura tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y Sasuke la mirada ardiente, literalmente, ya que sus ojos se habían tornado rojos.

Sakura miró atenta el color de sus ojos y por inercia propia llevo sus dedos a su cuello, tocando con suavidad las pequeñas cicatrices en forma de círculo. Contorneo cuidadosamente la zona, sintiendo aun pequeñas gotas de sangre seca que se las quitó rascándose con la uña.

Miró atenta la sangre en sus manos y súbitamente se encontró con la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya.

—Sakura…

—Estoy bien, Sasuke. – le dijo, depositando un beso en sus labios. —Pero, estoy algo cansada.

—Entiendo.

—Sasuke…

—Dime. – le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

—¿Soy… un vampiro ahora? – preguntó tragando saliva.

—No, tranquila. – le besó los labios y de improviso sus cicatrices.

—¿Por qué no? – cuestionó confundida.

—Por que para convertirte en un vampiro de- - calló las palabras emergentes de su boca. Sus ojos revolotearon por toda la habitación como polillas que circunvalan una linterna.

Sus fosas nasales se alzaron repetidas veces, captando un olor no muy oportuno.

—¿Sasuke? – Sakura le llamó, intrigada de ver su comportamiento.

—Levántate y ve a vestirte. – le dijo, serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos compañía.

* * *

Se acercó con cautela a la puerta tirada. Entró con un silencio sordo en los aposentos, armado hasta los dientes y respirando quedamente para no alertar de su presencia a nadie que estuviera ahí.

Con paso lento miró los adentros. Era un almacén de ropa, ropa vieja, pero bonita. Suspiró frustrado, esperaba que por lo menos hubiera lingotes de oro ahí, así sería más justificable la intromisión. Apretó la escopeta que cargaba en sus manos y la bajó poco a poco, no había nada ahí. Hizo ademanes de salir y se fue.

—Shh, no hagas ruido, comprobare si ya se fue. – le dijo Sasuke, mientras alejaba la mano que estaba en la cintura de Sakura. Ella asintió.

Observó como Sasuke salía con cuidado y silencio de ahí. Ella suspiró, era él, ese horrendo hombre que la acosaba siempre.

Hidan.

Caminó un poco y se sentó sobre un barril de madera vacio. Suspiró, ¿Qué era lo que quería Hidan ahí?

—Que yo sepa, no hay ningún tesoro aquí… - soltó al aire mientras suspiraba.

—Oh, se equivoca señorita. – la voz de Hidan sonó justo detrás de ella.

—¡¿Por como es qué-?!

—¿Estoy aquí? Una puerta trasera, querida. – sonrió. La miró atentamente por un momento. Su ceño se frunció de un instante para otro y apuntó con firmeza su arma. —Vampiro. – dijo, más bien, siseó con odio.

—¿Qué? – ella tragó saliva.

—Odio a los vampiros como no tienes idea… - le quitó el seguro al arma.—Pero lo que más odio… es a la ramera de un vampiro.– entonces disparó.

La bala penetró en carne viva. La sangre brotó como un ojo de agua en un árido desierto. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación cuando aprecio el cuerpo de Sasuke frente a ella. El Uchiha había aparecido de una manera veloz enfrente, protegiéndole del disparo.

—¡Sasuke! – el gritó le desgarró la garganta con como avalancha colina abajó que se lo lleva todo.

—¡Muere, desgraciado! – Hidan no espero algún movimiento por su parte, comenzó a disparar con locura, desgarrando la ropa del vampiro entre las explosiones de las balas. Cuando el arma dejo de emitir estruendo los ojos de Hidan miraron victorioso la presa muerta.

Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando la mirada roja de Sasuke atormentó su alma.

—Me toca. – emitió en forma de gruñido el pelinegro, mientras que a una velocidad inconcebible arrasó con la potente escopeta que yacía en las manos del cazador. No pudo ni pestañear, lo mandó contra unas cajas de madera que se reventaron en cuento el peso del hombre les cayó encima.

—Sasuke… - Sakura esta sin aliento. Él… había sobrevivido.

—Levántate, vamos. – le dio la mano. Ella la tomó, aun muy aturdida.

—Pe-pero… ¿Cómo es que?

—Las balas no me hieren, ni que fuera un animal cualquiera. – le dijo, sonriéndole de lado. Se pusieron de piel, y ella lo miró escandalizada tenia heridas por doquier.

—¡Sasuke!

—Cálmate, se curaran, afortunadamente… - acercó su rostro al cuello de ella. —Tome suficiente sangre como para que no me dañaran… - pasó su lengua por las cicatrices. Sakura se sonrojó por tan acto.

—¡Malditas bestias! – un hombre histérico, con un corte en al frente y la ropa llena de astillas de madera, levantó las armas que traía escondidas en la ropa y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

La arropó en sus brazos, cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con la espesura del suyo. Se acopló a ella y de un saltó fenomenal emprendieron la carrera hacia afuera. Sakura apenas respiró cuando sintió el viento salado del mar tocarle la cara.

Sasuke corría empedernido hacia el bosque, intentando huir.

—¡Los atrapare, así sea lo ultimo que haga! – gritó Hidan, salieron corriendo del almacén y disparando.

—Hidan-san es un loco. – suspiró Sakura, una vez que Sasuke entró al bosque. Mas, se detuvo. —¿Sasuke?

—¿Le conoces? – la miró acusadoramente.

—Bueno, no mucho, si acaso lo he visto dos veces, Hidan-san me merodeaba a menudo, cuando tú no estabas.

—Ese demente. – giró el rostro hacia atrás. Aun podía oír los disparos por todo el pueblito abandonado. —Es un peligro. – exclamó.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? – cuestionó Sakura.

—Sí, tranquila.- se tocó una herida. Poco a poco, una increíble reacción de su cuerpo concordó con sus palabras. Los pedazos de metal fueron rechazados de su cuerpo y botaron fuera, para que las pequeñas heridas comenzaran a cerrar.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Cuando un vampiro bebe sangre humana sus habilidades sobrenaturales se incrementan. – le dijo. —Bebí una cantidad moderada de ti, pero fue suficiente para ayudarme a regenerar tejidos.

—Oh, ya veo. – se tocó de nuevo las cicatrices.

Un ruido poderoso, el de un disparó los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sasuke dejo a Sakura en el suelo, para que se posara de pie.

—Lo detendré. – le dijo a ella.

—No, está loco, es muy peligroso.

—Hn, mi Sakura. – se acercó a ella y le besó los labios con una sonrisa socarrona. —Yo… soy un cazador de hombres. Ahora, - acaricio su mejilla con ternura. —Ve a buscar un lugar seguro mientras me encargo de él.

—Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.

—Tenlo tú. – le besó los labios y desapareció en cuestión de instantes.

Sakura suspiró y comenzó a correr bosque adentro.

* * *

—¡Ven a mí, demonio chupasangre! – gritó con una locura evidente. Estaba a la orilla del bosque, no quería entrar. Obvio, no era estúpido, sabía mucho de vampiros como para caer en semejante trampa. Él sabía que los vampiros eran maestros en la caza, al igual que él, también cazaban y estaba más que seguro que un bosque tan oscuro y tosco como ese sería el perfecto campo para desempeñar sus habilidades predatorias.

No resistió el silencio que le proporcionaba el bosque, necesitaba ir por ellos, no permitiría que escaparan.

Sólo basto con poner un pie dentro del bosque, sólo colocó la planta y sintió la respiración de algo detrás. Miró por el metal pulido de su arma la cara blanca de Sasuke.

—Mmm, pensé que no saldrías nunca.

—Ven, te invito a que te metas al bosque. – ofreció Sasuke.

—Seguramente… no soy un estúpido. – y se volteo violentamente, disparando sin ver.

Sasuke no se vio afectado, de un saltó se prendó a un árbol, como un gueco guardó el equilibrio en la corteza, sosteniéndose solamente con sus dedos fuertemente afianzados en la madera porosa. Hidan lo vio y le disparó, el árbol botó savia cuando Sasuke se movió esquivando. Así lo hizo, hasta que las balas de Hidan se agotaron.

—¡Menudo cobarde! ¡Baja y pelea como un hombre! – le ofreció con el puño alzado.

—De donde yo vengo, pelear como un hombre es pelear con a puño limpio… o con espadas. – Como muestra de una magnifica fuerza arrancó de un tajo un brazo de árbol. Sus dedos juntos golpearon la corteza y la destrozó de tal manera que se formó un pico y un filo en la estaca.

—Eso se puede arreglar. – Hidan sacó de una funda en la espalda una enorme cuchilla, similar a un machete, pero de proporciones más grandes y largas.

Sasuke descendió del árbol, se posó en una guardia antiguamente usada por los viejos samuráis. Hidan lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué crees que haces? – cuestionó malhumorado.

—Caya y peleemos.

—Será un placer. – se lanzó sin contemplar nada. A pesar de ser un experto cazador, Hidan era un desesperado, y, aunque indudablemente tenía un rostro apuesto, su cara desfigurada por la adrenalina lo hacia ver como un loco serial.

Atajó con todo de una sola abanicada y Sasuke, moviéndose con maestría, como si fuera en cámara lenta, se deshizo de la primera estocada, sin esperar mucho, golpeo la nuca de su oponente con la estaca de madera.

Hidan tropezó por el golpe y cayó al suelo. Se levantó escupiendo las hojas secas.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Un honorable samurái nunca revela sus técnicas a un oponente.

—¡No me jodas con esas tonterías! – se volteó, ondeando el cuchillo cerca del cuerpo de Sasuke. No podía darle, Sasuke se movía con agilidad y siempre lograba esquivarle.

Harto de sentirse burlado por el vampiro, tomó una pistola de su cintura que sacó de sorpresa y apuntó a la cabeza. Sasuke miró todo con claridad. Cuando Hidan apenas y si logró apuntar, Sasuke desapareció como aire de su vista. Sintió su presencia detrás de él. Volteo el rostro y observó los filosos colmillos de Sasuke, acompañados por sus demoniacos ojos. Le tomó con firmeza la mano en donde sostenía el cuchillo y la otra con el arma. Apretó crudamente, ocasionando un gemido de dolor de Hidan. Luego, apresuradamente abrió la boca, listo para morder.

—¡Oh, no, no lo harás! – gritó, mientras sorpresivamente se contorsionó de la cintura para abajo. Los brazos se le torcieron un poco y con sus piernas golpeo la cintura de Sasuke de un solo saltó.

Sasuke lo soltó, no por que el golpe lo hubiese lastimado, sino por que se sorprendió de tremenda hazaña para salvarse el pellejo.

—Hn.

—No te reirás tanto cuando termine contigo. – sacó la vieja escopeta que traía antes. Sasuke miró el arma vieja con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Y tú crees que con arma de juguete me vas a ganar? – se burló Sasuke.

—Puede que sea vieja, pero esta escopeta… fue de mi abuelo. – le dijo, mientras la colocaba en su espalda.—Yo, lo vengare.

—¿Seguro? No sé ni siquiera quien fue tu abuelo.

—No importa si eres o no el vampiro que mordió a mi abuelo. – sacó una pistola silenciosa de entre un bolsillo de su gabardina. —Prometí por él, por nuestra familia, que mataría al desgraciado vampiro que tiene el pacto con el demonio rojo. – soltó sin muchas intenciones de ser escuchado, pero, para su sorpresa Sasuke entendió todo, lo había captado a la perfección. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué has dicho? – masculló tenso el Uchiha.

—¿Qué te matare? – lo miró con algo de simplicidad.

—No, algo acerca de un demonio rojo. – aclaró Sasuke.

—Oh… - miró al pelinegro, parecía estar realmente interesado… ¿Y si el sabia algo acerca del vampiro que buscaba? No perdía nada con intentar ver. —Mi abuelo mencionaba algo sobre un vampiro que vivía en un bosque, un bosque muy profundo en una enorme casa… - Sasuke dejó de respirar.

_No… él no podía ser…_

—Mi abuelo deliraba, era un viejo loco y senil. – se encogió de hombros.—Pero, sé que decía la verdad. Tenía las cicatrices de la mordida en el cuello… Mi abuelo decía que algún día vendría por él… Murió con ese pensamiento. – escupió después.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, su cabello le escondía los ojos.

—Bruller. – susurró Sasuke. Para su infortuna y fortuna para Hidan lo escuchó.

—¿Q-Qué? – Hidan miró a Sasuke con seriedad. —¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

—¿Te llamas Bruller? – lo miró intrigado, como si un ejercito rival estuviera enfrente de él. Sasuke había encontrado un enemigo.

—Un momento… - Hidan comenzó a entender.

—Tu abuelo… Ken Bruller…Él fue tu abuelo, ¿No es así?

—No puedo creerlo. – Hidan sintió una carga eléctrica erizarle los vellos del espinazo. —Tú… fuiste tú. – lo apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo.

—Yo… nunca pensé que Bruller sobreviviría a esa noche.

—¡Desgraciado animal! – saltó sobre él, sin piedad y sin conciencia. Comenzó a disparar, logró darle en una pierna y un brazo, Sasuke no pareció notarlo. —¡No sabes la locura que le ocasionaste a mi abuelo! – comenzó a disparar al bosque, Sasuke se le había desaparecido de su vista periférica. —¡Todos rechazaron a mi familia por la culpa de la demencia de mi abuelo y sus tontas historias sobre ataques de vampiros! – viró rápidamente al apreciar una sombra detrás de él. —Mi familia sufrió burlas y calumnias, todo por tu culpa. – y alcanzó a ver a Sasuke y disparó acertando al blanco.

Le dio justamente en el pecho, Sasuke cayó del árbol en donde estaba posado. Su cuerpo sonó con aturdimiento en el suelo lodoso y hojarascas. Caminó con cansancio a donde estaba Sasuke. Sin que Sasuke se levantara aun puso su pie sobre el estomago del Uchiha y apuntó al corazón con el arma.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, no se movía.

—Por culpa tuya, mi familia sufrió el rechazo de la sociedad, fui marginado… pero ahora, te matare, y me llevare tu cuerpo, recuperare el honor y la credibilidad de aquellos que se burlaron de mí. – y disparó.

* * *

Sakura caminó sin una dirección en sí. Pasó por lugares que eran muy similares a otros, se confundía cada vez más.

Suspiró, bien, estaba perdida. Sasuke estaría burlándose de ella en este momento. Continuo caminando con pesar, tenía sueño, se sentía agotada y estaba un poco más pálida. Quizás por la perdida reciente de sangre.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de la raíz de abeto que estaba en el suelo. Cayó graciosamente a suelo fértil del bosque con el vestido alzándosele en el aire. Estaba segura que si fuese un lugar concurrido alguien hubiera visto, incluso hubiera podido sacarle una fotografía a su ropa interior.

Suspiró resignada y se levantó.

Sintió un aire espeso bailarle en la cara. Alzó la vista y se topó con la vieja mansión de madera. Inconscientemente había caminado a su dirección. Le dio un escalofrió al distinguir lo que estaba sentado en un balcón de madera.

Estaba sentado en la puerta que pasaba de una habitación al balcón nada menos que Naruto. Estaba en su forma demoniaca, sentado tranquilamente, como un perro que hace guardia la puerta de su casa.

Orejas recogidas, hombros tensos, patas traseros flexionadas, sentados sobre sus colas, mirando al cielo y no a ella por fortuna.

Tragó saliva y quito retroceder, pero el sonido de las hojas quebrarse a su paso hizo que Naruto desviara la vista ella.

Se quedó de piedra al ser victima de esos fulminantes ojos. Naruto la miraba atentamente desde arriba, Sakura no se movió, sabia que no debía incitar al maldito a atacar. Se quedó firme y optó por poner una figura solemne, con la mirada bien puesta y sin miedo. Aunque en realidad, tenía miedo de que Naruto saltara desde el balcón y le matara.

Naruto pareció olfatear el aire un momento, como una bestia sigilosa. Pero, contra todos los pronósticos de Sakura de un posible ataque, Naruto regresó a la posición inicial. Volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Suspiró aliviada, al parecer Naruto ya no la veía como amenaza. O solamente era que no le interesaba atacar, fuera lo que fuera, era un alivio.

Se acercó a un árbol y se sentó en su falda. Sabía que estaba segura ahí, pues, con experiencia anterior, sabía que nadie se acercaría si no fuera que estuviera buscando la muerte o un remedio contra el estreñimiento. Estaba segura que cualquiera que se enfrentara a Naruto terminaría por hacerse en sus pantalones.

Sonrió con el pensamiento.

Sin duda, pudiera ser que Naruto fuera un monstruo asesino, pero así como un temible animal, era también un buen guardián. Por que, después de todo, Naruto solo estaba ahí por la joya en aquel cofrecito que cuidaba con tanto ímpetu.

Sakura se preguntó porqué Naruto se encontraba sentado ahí. Él estaba pasmado viendo al cielo. Así que poco a poco sus ojos se perdieron en la misma dirección en la que miraba Naruto.

Y cayó en cuenta.

—Hoy… hay luna llena. – dijo, al ver la pálida luna afuera, estaba atardeciendo y la luna ya estaba ahí. Naruto la miraba fijamente, entonces Sakura recordó lo que Sasuke le había dicho: Naruto era más salvaje durante la luna llena. La magia de Tsukuyomi le afectaba más.

También recordó lo que dijo ella antes: Cuando hubiera luna llena sería el momento perfecto para liberar a Naruto.

—Ya veo. – habló ella. —Estás mirando la luna… - pasó su vista a Naruto, quien tenía la cabeza alzaba, mirando el cielo. —Estás viendo aquello que te causa tanto descontrol…

Y como si Naruto la hubiera escuchado y entendido, volteo la cabeza a ella. Mirándola con intensidad. Sakura respondió a su mirada, pero esta vez sin miedo. Naruto infló en pecho y un vaho de vapor caliente se escapó por sus fosas nasales.

—Perdona por haberte juzgado antes, Naruto. – le dijo ella, conmovida por la mirada de él. Naruto siguió mirándola.

Y luego, un ruido horrible aturdió el bosque. Ella reaccionó con un escalofrió, mientras que Naruto sólo desviaba la vista en dirección a donde provenía el ruido.

Un disparo.

—Sasuke…

* * *

Un humo con olor a pólvora le acaricio la nariz. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y Hidan estaba sudando.

—Infeliz. – masculló Hidan.

Sasuke abrió sus rojizos ojos.

—Hn.

No le había podido disparar en el corazón, Sasuke había desviado el disparo tomándole el brazo a Hidan y alzándoselo, haciendo que el disparo se desviara por el hueco del hombro, sin hacerle daño a Sasuke.

—Suéltame. – pidió Hidan, forcejeando con él.

—La historia de tu familia parecer ser de pura burla y marginación por parte las personas que los rodeaban. – Rio —Hmp, sin embargo… a mi no me importa.

—Maldito. – susurró Hidan, cuando se dio cuenta que el agarre de Sasuke para desviarle el tiro le había destrozado los ligamentos. Sentía un entumecimiento poderoso en la cara interna de su brazo y sin duda un peso instalado desde el hombro. Se lo estaba rompiendo en dos, debía quitárselo de encima.

—Hn… - Sasuke se levantó, alzando a Hidan para su susto del brazo.

—¡Ah, suéltame, me estás destrozando el brazo! – gritó Hidan, usando su mano desocupada para intentar golpearle en la cara. Sasuke le detuvo el puño en el aire. Hidan intento patearle, pero no alcanzaba a darle.

—Hmp… ¿Sabes? – Sasuke había desaparecido de su frente y reapareció detrás de él, tomándole de los codos con fuerza e inmovilizándolo. —Justamente fue en esta posición cuando…- sus colmillos sobresalieron, palpitantes, de sus labios. —Mordí a tu abuelo.

El cazador se estremeció forcejeando, ahora, verdaderamente asustado.

—¡No te atrevas! – replicó mientras se balanceaba, provocándose más daño cada vez más, pues Sasuke apretaba con cada movimiento.

—Hn.

—¡Maldición! –gritó, viéndose a merced del vampiro.

Y sintió la dolorosa mordida. A diferencia de Sakura, Hidan no había dado voluntariamente su sangre, por lo que el dolor que le bañó los nervios lo dejó congelado. Sasuke no le había mordido el cuello, sino la curvatura en donde este comienza, aun así, era doloroso… ¡Con un carajo! ¡Era muy doloroso!

El dolor comenzó a aturdirlo, sintió como Sasuke abría más la boca y penetraba más fuerte en la piel. La mordida fue grande, como la de un tigre que muerde para destrozar la carne.

Sasuke no quería beber, sino que quería que el hombre se desangrara y muriera solo.

Por fin, cuando lo sintió débil, Sasuke lo dejó caer al suelo. El cazador, adolorido y con una herida profunda en el empezar de su cuello comenzó a sentirse adormilado.

—Buenas noches… Hidan Bruller. – y Sasuke, desapareció en el boscoso hábitat.

Hidan en el suelo, aturdido, mareado y sintiendo sueño. Una parte racional de él le advirtió que si se dormía seria para siempre. Pues el vampiro le había abierto una herida para que se desangrara. Hidan se llevó su mano no rota a la herida. Presionó fuertemente y gritó, de dolor.

—No… - musitó. —Yo no voy a morir así de fácil. – y respirando agitado y con dificultad comenzó a arrastrarse a las raíces sobresalientes de un árbol. Se logró sentar. Seguía presionando la herida. Poco a poco la pesadez del cuerpo lo embargó… sus parpados se hicieron de plomo.

Comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

La incertidumbre la hacia temblar. Esta muy nerviosa. Sí, confiaba en Sasuke, pero aquel disparo le había hecho despertar de su letargo de agotamiento y había agitado su pulso.

Tragó saliva, con todo el nerviosismo y ansiedad del mundo.

—¡Ay, dios mío! – gritó cuando de entre las sombras del bosque emergió Sasuke. Corrió hacia él, lo abrazó desesperadamente mientras se enterraba en su pecho y hacia lo posible para que las lágrimas no cedieran.

Había sangre en toda su ropa. Su camisa y saco de terciopelo estaban hechos jirones, mientras que había pronunciadas mandes de sangre en todo el conjunto que lo envestía. Acaricio con cuidado las heridas que pronto comenzaron a cerrarse.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella, asumiendo alguna posible negativa.

—Sí, curaran solas. – le respondió él.

Sakura sonrió de lado y se alzó para besarlo. Luego de que se separó de sus labios lo abrazo por el cuello. —Estaba asustada… ¿Qué pasó?

—Me encargue de él. – Sasuke posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la levantó con cuidado, ella era una pluma para él.

La aprecio un rato. Como si fuera una niña pequeña que se rencuentra con su padre después de un largo viaje. Sasuke sonrió y la acercó a si para besarla.

—A que no sabes… - le dijo, mientras la dejaba en el suelo y ambos se sentaban en la base de un árbol.

—¿Qué? – respondió ella, dejando de un lado el hecho de que Sasuke tenía agujeros con sangre en todo el cuerpo. Después de todo, cuando ella miró las heridas, estas ya estaban sanadas y estaban en proceso de cicatrización.

—Hidan era nieto de Ken Bruller. – le dijo con desdén, mas Sakura miró a Sasuke con la expresión incrédula.

—Dios… eso es realmente bizarro, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? – se dijo, mientras acariciaba las heridas de Sasuke.

—Quien sabe. Quería matarme y recobrar un honor perdido. – le dijo Sasuke, mientras paseaba sus manos por la espalda de ella, sobando e intentando que se relajara.

—Eso sonó muy a un samurái. – le sonrió con ternura ella.

—Eso creo. – Sasuke suspiró y las heridas se cerraron por completo. — ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – le preguntó, posando su vista en Naruto, quien aun permanecía sentado en el balcón; nunca les prestó atención a los dos.

—No lo sé, mis pies me guiaron. – le respondió simplemente.

—Al menos, esta vez no entraste. – le miró de soslayo, Sakura solo sonrió de lado.

—Cuando llegue estaba en esa misma posición. – informó Sakura.

—Antes de cada luna llena lo hace. – bisbisó Sasuke.

—Creo que… Naruto mira a la luna como la causante de su descontrol.

—Quizás. Eso era algo que no se me había ocurrido. De cualquier forma, lo peor viene en la noche. – murmuró Sasuke. Sakura tensó los hombros.

—Tenemos que liberarlo, Sasuke.

—Sakura, ya hemos hablado esto. – replicó Sasuke, no quería regresar a eso.

—Pero Sasuke, entiende por favor, él debe estar sufriendo mucho. – Sakura miró a Naruto con tristeza. —Es mi deber… liberarle a él y a la Reina Tenyou.

—Déjalo ya Sakura. – insistió Sasuke, lo único que él quería era protegerla.

—¿Por qué dices eso? – reprochó.

—Por que no quiero que te dañe.

—No, me refiero a que: Tú, como samurái, no deberías decir eso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura tenía razón. Un samurái nunca huida del peligro, siempre cumplía con su deber, protegía su honor. De un momento a otro la postura de Sasuke se volvió sombría. Tantos años enterrado en la soledad lo había hecho olvidar esas cosas. El honor, el valor… todo se había olvidado de la misma forma en la que Naruto había asesinado a los vampiros. Había muerto de golpe y ardiendo en dolor.

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza. No quería arriesgar a Sakura y menos ahora que tenia una relación tan… ¿Intima? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera Sasuke la había disfrutado y estaba seguro que Sakura también.

La miró, ella estaba fijamente distraía observado a Naruto. Era algo raro, ya que, Sakura no parecía temerle a Naruto, más bien, le miraba como si le tuviera una deuda.

¿Y él? ¿Acaso él no tenia una deuda con Naruto? Sasuke suspiró fuertemente. Sería una misión suicida. El menor error los mataría a ambos. Era todo muy delicado, pero… debía hacerlo.

_Por Naruto._

_Para liberarlo. _

_Por Sakura. _

_Pero sobretodo… por honor y cariño a su mejor amigo. _

—¿Sasuke?

—De acuerdo. – musitó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo? – Sakura prestó harta atención.

—Está bien, Sakura… lo haremos, liberaremos a Naruto. – le dijo, suspirando y sin la menor gracia.

Sakura se abrazó a él. Su cara brillando como una estrella en el firmamento nocturno. Algo en ella la había puesto feliz. Algo en su interior le decía que podría completar una misión muy importante que no sólo liberaría a Naruto, sino también a ella.

Se alegró realmente y besó al pelinegro con pasión.

—¿Entonces… lo planeamos mejor? – le sugirió.

—Sí. – Sasuke asintió mientras la volvía a besar. Cuando se separaron se sintieron repentinamente observados.

Guiaron sus ojos al balcón, donde Naruto se encontraba sentado en dirección a ellos, apreciando como se abrazaban y besaban.

Sasuke podía jurar que en la cara de Naruto se había formado un sonrisita pícara.

—Fisgón. – musitó y Sakura sólo rio.

* * *

Abrió impactado sus ojos, como si un remolino marino lo llevara al fondo del mar e intentara escapar del abismo. Se tocó lentamente las heridas… realmente, esta muy lastimado; pero no podía dejarse vencer, no señor, él era un cazador y no descansaría hasta que atrapara a su presa.

Como si estuviera cargando con un bloque gigante de piedra en la espalda, Hidan se levantó. Se tambaleo ofuscado por el suelo húmedo del bosque. No se sentía muy bien, ya que había perdido mucha sangre. Su herido había coagulado afortunadamente y le daba gracias a todo los dioses por eso.

Caminó arrastrando todas sus armas. Incluso, temeroso de hacerse más daño a su mallugado cuerpo, comenzó a descansar continuamente.

Sus ojos estaba entreabiertos, ese maldito vampiro se las pagaría.

Cuando logró ver una corriente de agua que brotaba de una grieta en unas rocas se dejó caer en ella. El agua le limpio la sangre de las ropas y el cuerpo. Con la boca abriéndosele como un pez que ha sido sacado del agua, intentó beber lo necesario para recuperar la sangre perdida.

Agradeció el consejo de su padre: Cuando sangres mucho, toma agua, mucha, mucha agua, el líquido repondrá la sangre y el cuerpo comenzara a elaborar más.

Hidan sonrió de lado, su padre era muy inteligente.

El agua era baja, no se ahogaría si quedara dormido ahí. Como un puerco, tuvo que rodar para colocarse boca arriba. Respirando a duras penas, sus sentidos le pedían, no, le suplicaban que cerrara los ojos y que durmiera mucho.

Pero Hidan no podía hacerlo. Tenía que vengarse de ese maldito vampiro. Tenía que hacerlo ahora.

—Maldición… - escupió sangre con agua. Arrastró su brazo a su gabardina y buscó entre sus bolsillos algo en especial.

Encontró unas tabletas de medicamentos y deliberadamente las abrió para tomarlas. Se las tomo todas. No le importó una sobredosis, el dolor y cansancio eran insoportables en esos momentos.

—Ahora… - murmuró, mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie. —Tengo que poner algunas trampas. – y caminó al bosque negro, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Sentados en el umbral de aquella cueva en donde Sakura había estado habitando las ultimas semanas, sus conversaciones se acallaban cada vez que un viento lleno de peligros se adentraba en sus entrañas y los hacia ver las consecuencias y causas de lo que estaban por hacer.

Después de charlar un poco para bajar la gravedad de la situación, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron con las miradas, sin decir nada y solo esperando a que el otro hablase.

—Así que… - tragó saliva.—¿Eso haremos? – preguntó Sasuke, quien al silencio lo estaba degollando por dentro.

—Sí… creo que es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. – suspiró Sakura.

—Bueno, déjame repasar: Distraeré a Naruto el suficiente tiempo como para que puedas tomar el cofre y correrás a afuera de la casa, esperándome, el truco aquí es que Naruto nos persiga, correremos por todo el bosque, con Naruto detrás, llegaremos a la cascada, donde la luz de la luna pegue fuertemente y por ultimo cantaras, lo liberaras ¿Y así? – preguntó Sasuke, con un deje de incredulidad.

—Mmm, sí. – masculló Sakura, sabia que a Sasuke no le gustaba esa estrategia.

—Eso es muy imprudente y tonto, Sakura. – le regañó, sí, tal y como Sakura pensó que lo haría.

—Pues discúlpame, pero realmente no tengo otra idea, y que Naruto venga detrás de nosotros le ahorraría el sufrimiento que le produce el no estar cerca de la joya.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ojala esto fuera tan sencillo como ir a la guerra. – siseó Sasuke.

—No nos queda de otra, Sasuke-kun. – sonrió Sakura.

—Atiende lo que dices, mujer. – replicó. —Es como una misión suicida, tendríamos mucha suerte si funciona.

—Pues planea otra cosa, pero hazlo antes de que el sol baje por completo.

Colores plateados y rojizos se colaban en lo azul del cielo, anunciando que el sol se perdería entre las montañas.

—Mmm… - masculló Sasuke. — ¿Por qué no hacerlo mejor otro día?

—¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?- le dijo ella.

—Hmp. – gruñó Sasuke. —De acuerdo, tú ganas.

—Gracias.- se acercó a él y le abrazó por el cuello, besando sus labios repetidas veces.

Sasuke rio un poco.

—¿Qué? – Sakura lo miró curiosa.

—Recuerdo aquella vez… en la que nos besamos y tú decías: Otro más… - Sakura se sonrojó, le daba pena aquello. —Sakura… - ella lo miró. — ¿Otro más? – le preguntó poniendo cara de cachorro.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y le besó los labios efusivamente. Cuando se separaron Sasuke la miró con picardía.

—¿Y bien, otro más? – le inquirió ella.

—Definitivamente. – le regresó el beso.

Poco a poco se recostaron en húmeda grama. Las manos de Sasuke vagaron hasta la cintura de Sakura, con una sonrisita tímida. Ella le correspondió besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, respirando agitadamente en su oído y provocando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Comenzó a vibrar de excitación, le sonrió cómplice a Sakura y ella le regresó la mirada.

Un bulto comenzó a crecer en la entrepierna de Sasuke, una desesperación insensata se apodero de ambos. Sakura lo miró con los ojos nublados de excitación y Sasuke sonrió de lado, sobresaliendo sus colmillos.

—Tal vez, - dijo Sakura. —Está pueda ser nuestra ultima noche juntos… -le dijo, con un deje de tristeza.

—Entonces… si lo planteas así. – le dio un beso en la nariz. —Unamos nuestras almas en la eternidad del tiempo.

**Continuara… **

**Espero que este capitulo les haya dado satisfaccion. Jeje... bueno, pues, sólo resta decirles que falta poco para terminar. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, muchas gracias. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	12. Vampiro y Maldición: Dolor y Liberación

**Bueno, la verdad ya habia terminado este capitulo desde hace un día, pero no quería actualizar por que se me hacia muy pronto. En fin, me dije: Oh, vamos, que diablos...- y asi fue como me decidí a actualizar. **

**Realmente espero que lo disfrunte, no saben, este capitulo me gustó mucho, asi que, de lo más profundo de mi corazon espero que a ustedes tambien les guste. **

**De nuevo cuenta les agradezco por sus comentarios, realmente gracias, me dan tanto y yo tan poco. **

* * *

**-12-**

**Vampiro y Maldición: Dolor y Liberación. **

* * *

La noche se trajo consigo la incertidumbre y uno de los lamentos más sorprendentes que alguna vez Sakura escuchó. Ambos se reincorporaron del suelo, tomando sus ropas con cuidado y cambiándose como si a continuación fueran directo a la guillotina.

Sakura se puso nerviosa y Sasuke, en un intento por reconfortarla le tomó de la mano.

Con las manos entrelazadas llegaron al punto de inicio, quizás, al punto más peligroso: Sacar a Naruto.

Se podían oír los pasos apresurados de Naruto por toda la casa. Como una bestia enjaulada golpea las rejas para intentar escapar.

Corría, rugía, totalmente descontrolado y desbocado. Sakura tragó saliva, no pensó que fuera tan critico.

De pronto, el silencio de apoderó de la casa, como si aquello anterior hubiera sido un recuerdo, pues ahora se encontraba enterrado en pura soledad y silencio.

—Entremos. – dijo firme Sakura. Se apretó de la mano de Sasuke y con un silencio magistral entraron a la casa con cuidado. Los pasos en la crujiente madera le ponían los pelos de punta a ambos. Sakura miró a Sasuke y este tomó aire en los pulmones, la miró con una mueca de sufrimiento y como si en la frente trajera escrito: No quiero dejarte ir.

Sakura lo miró con ternura y se apresuro a entrar a aquella casa embrujada. Este era el paso más peligroso, entrarían a la boca del lobo y quien sabe si podrían salir ilesos. Entraron silenciosamente al estudio subterráneo. Sasuke iba a su lado, vigilando con sus imponentes ojos que no hubiera algún problema.

—Sigamos. – bisbiseó. Sakura asintió. Era extraño, Naruto no había hecho acto de presencia aun.

Llegaron al fondo, Sasuke se posicionó a su lado, le pasó una mano por la cintura, atrayéndola a él. Sakura no cayó en la acción sólo siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron al estudio observaron que las velas estaban prendidas con una llama estridente. Era realmente grande, quizás señal de que Naruto estaba muy activo.

—Tómala. – le dijo Sasuke y ella se acercó a la caja. Estiró la mano con cuidado, iba a tocarla…

El rugido de un demonio la hizo temblar. Justamente en la entrada de ese estudio se encontraba Naruto, sus ojos llenos de luz estaban reflejando la demencia que traía consigo, su cuerpo ardía en llamas y su rugido era más fuerte que veces anteriores.

Sakura comenzó a temblar sin darse cuenta. Sasuke se puso enfrente de ella, protegiéndole de Naruto.

—Toma la caja y vámonos. – le ordenó, nervioso de estar cara a cara con Naruto.

Sakura asintió alargó la mano y sólo la pudo rozar, pues Naruto se lanzó por ellos.

Sintió como le arrebataban con violencia de la cintura. Apenas y si logró apoderarse de la cajita, Sasuke la elevó con fuerza. Con la adrenalina corriéndole por todos los recovecos del cuerpo, el corazón se le disparó cuando vio como Naruto se estrellaba contra la pared por tan salvaje embestida.

—¡Sujétate fuerte! – le llamó Sasuke, saliendo a toda maquina hacia la salida.

El rugido de Naruto le aturdió y la sacó de su ensimismamiento inducido por los reflejos de Sasuke. Miró como las garras rojas se acercaban con velocidad.

Sasuke respiró agitado cuando las puntas de las zarpas de Naruto se encajaron en su espalda.

—¡Sasuke! – el gritó tuvo un eco en la habitación. Sasuke afianzó los pies en el suelo, resistiéndose a que Naruto lo halara a él. Dejó a Sakura en el suelo y le sonrió antes de voltearse y enfrentar a Naruto.

—¡Huye, Sakura! – le gritó, mientras esquivaba las colas inquietas del demonio que lo atacaban como lanzas.

Con la respiración apresurada y el corazón presto, emprendió la huida. Naruto la vio, no iba a permitir que huyera. Comenzó a correr tras ella, pero sintió que algo le sujetaba de la pata trasera. Sin darse cuenta Sasuke lo jalaba. El fuego de la piel de Naruto le desintegraba las manos al pelinegro, pero éste no lo soltaba. Sakura tenía que huir.

Naruto escuchó a Sakura subiendo las escalerillas. Bufó y pataleo con violencia. Sasuke salió disparado cuando le arrasó con su otra pata.

—¡Naruto, detente! ¡Sakura! – gritó, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba adherido en el librero.

Sakura atravesó el marco de la puerta, estaba en la sala, observó la salida a lo lejos, comenzó a moverse pero una masa roja y caliente cayó enfrente de ella. De un saltó Naruto le detuvo el escape. Se volvió hacia ella. Rascó el piso con su garra y rugió, intentando intimidarla.

Sakura retrocedió un poco. Naruto se le acercó, comenzó a caminar en círculos, rodeándola, Sakura reaccionaba de la misma forma, intentado tomar terreno.

Tragó saliva.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke emergió de las sombras de la puerta al estudio. Observó una espada en su cintura. Con una ferocidad digna de un vampiro embistió a Naruto por el torso. Lo tumbó y lo aprisionó con todas sus fueras. El monstruo pataleaba y le lanzaba mordida. Forcejaban con vigor.

—Sakura, sal de aquí ¡Ahora! – le gritó Sasuke con la voz estrangulada debido al forcejeo. Ella asintió y emprendió la corrida hacia la salida. Naruto la miró de soslayo. Ella aun traía consigo la caja de plata. Una fuerza interna lo hizo levantarse con Sasuke a cuestas. Reparó fuertemente como un caballo salvaje y de un zarpazo hacia atrás tomó de la espalda a Sasuke. Lo lanzó contra las escaleras.

Sasuke se levantó y volvió a correr hacia él. Naruto lo devolvió con un golpe de la cola. Rápidamente se giró donde Sakura. Ella apenas iba cruzando el marco de madera; se lanzó sin pensar, vio a Naruto y saltó con todo el impulso que su adrenalina le proporcionaba.

Sintió el calor de de su garra rozarle la espalda. Era sofocante. Cayó en las hojas secas, se levantó con parsimonia, demostrando que la caída le había dolido.

Un gruñido atroz le recordó qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Se volvió a Naruto, quien, como un animal enardecido, se golpeaba contra el marco de la puerta, forzándole para poder pasar. Se quedó plantada en ese lugar, sin comprender por qué, era como si suplicara por que no se fuera, por que no alejara la caja, que eso le causaba dolor.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke emergió de la ventaba que estaba a un lado de la puerta, siendo ignorado por Naruto.

Con pasó veloz la tomó en los brazos.

—Sasuke… - no terminó de articular cuando el crujido de la madera la distrajo. Pronto, la madera de la casa cedió, partiéndose y cuarteándose, dándole pasó a Naruto.

—¡Vamos! – comenzó a correr. Se metió a bosque, con Naruto detrás de ellos.

Los bufidos y rugidos los empujaban a correr con más velocidad, si Naruto llegase a alcanzarlos los descuartizaría.

—¡Sujétate fuerte! – le dijo, Sakura apretó el agarre a él.

Sasuke escaló un árbol con el mero impulso, Sakura pudo observar que justo a unos milímetros de donde ellos estaban una onda de aire caliente pasó amenazante.

—Ya veo…- reflexionó Sasuke. —Naruto no se dará por vendido, tenemos que adelantarnos. – un ruido parecido a un choque hizo prestar atención a la pareja.

Naruto iba tras ellos, pero no podía correr con toda su fluidez, debido a que los arboles eran muy gruesos y se le atravesaban a su enorme cuerpo. Con una garra golpeaba los arboles, partiéndolos y arrancando ramas para que lo dejasen correr.

—Eso es… - bisbisó Sasuke. —Agárrate bien, Sakura, me iré por las copas.

—¿Por donde? – ahogó un gritó cuando Sasuke se trepó a los arboles. Corría y saltaba entre las ramas robustas. Naruto se desconcertó al no verlos enfrente. Corrió más lento al no percibirlos. Pero entonces, un ruido en los arboles lo guio. Abrió la boca y dejó ir una ráfaga de aire caliente.

Los arboles abriendo pasó a un agujero. Naruto miró lo que hizo y sonrió. Comenzó a disparar ráfagas a las copas de los arboles, intentaría derribarlos.

Sasuke esquivaba los disparos, los había visto y eso no era bueno. Con más fuerza llegó hasta la copa de los arboles.

—Naruto es un solo resplandor rojo. – señaló Sakura, quien al ver a Naruto debajo de ellos le pareció una masa de fuego roja.

—Vamos… - Sasuke tomó impulso y aceleró. Comenzó a correr como si estuviera corriendo en el hielo; como si resbalara y al mismo tiempo tomara impulso. Saltando con energía, poco a poco la mancha roja de Naruto se fue quedando atrás. —Nos alcanzara, no te preocupes. – le exclamó Sasuke, cuando miró como Sakura se mordía el labio al darse cuenta que estaban dejando a Naruto atrás.

* * *

Corriendo torpemente Naruto esquivó los arboles que se empeñaban por atravesársele. Olfateando, con la cabeza hacia arriba, intentaba localizar a Sasuke y Sakura.

Pasó por un claro y fue ahí donde todo se le vino abajó. Piso una puntiaguda trampa para osos. Se removió sorprendido, pateando. Pronto, pisó otra. Su pata trasera derecha quedó encajada entre los dientes de acero de dicha trampa. Bufó sin comprender. Nunca antes le había pasado eso.

Comenzó a retroceder con brusquedad y de la nada una red de acero le cayó encima, rugiendo y revolcándose, intentando quitárselo de encima, sus colas quedaron atrapadas en las aberturas de la red. Se sacudió con violencia, intentando escapar. Rugió desesperado y sorpresivamente una fuerte corriente eléctrica le paralizó el lomo.

Eran terribles golpes eléctricos que le entumían la espalda, las colas y las patas.

Estruendos de disparos lo marearon. En su cuerpo se adentraban las balas como un tiro al blanco. Sintió una en el cuello, en el pecho y en las patas. Principalmente en las patas, lo querían manear.

Con los ojos desorbitados miró a todas partes y se topó con la sombra de un hombre. Una nueva corriente eléctrica lo mareo. Más disparos se adentraban en su piel caliente. Las hojas secas se tostaban con cada sacudida de Naruto. Las trampas de oso comenzaron a calarle los tobillos. Raspándole con insistencia mientras era electrocutado una y otra vez.

Su pata delantera, la que le quedaba libre cayó en una trampa. Al pisarla un cable de acero le apresó la muñeca y jaló hacia el lado contrario. Naruto cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada.

Las hojas y el lodo que estaban bajo su cuerpo se habían convertido en cenizas y un olor a maleza quedaba se le coló por las fosas nasales a Naruto mientras resollaba en el suelo.

—¡Vaya, no puedo creerlo! – la voz de aquel hombre le llegó a los oídos. Naruto sólo le gruñó. —¡Es real! – exclamó, mientras la luz de la luna le bañaba el rostro.—¡La bestia roja es real! – Hidan rio a carcajadas.

Enfrente de él yacía derribado un espécimen que jamás de los jamases esperó ver.

Soltó una carcajada al escucharlo vociferar con rabia.

—No me gruñas. – tomó un control remoto y presionó un botón. Un latigazo eléctrico le paralizó la espalda a Naruto. Comenzó a dar leves patadas, estaba usando la fuerza que le quedaba. Ese hombre estaba electrocutándole con más de mil voltios, suficiente para marearlo, mas no para matarlo. Naruto trataba de levantarse, pero los voltios volvían a entumirlo.

—¡Solo imagínate! – le dijo al demonio en el suelo. —Tú me harás famoso… me harás recuperar el honor perdido. Serás mi mina de oro… - y volvió a reír, mientras el vapor de las fauces de Naruto salía con disgusto.

* * *

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe. Rotó la cabeza con extrañeza. Algo andaba mal, Naruto no los seguía. Eso realmente no era bueno.

Bajó de los arboles y dejó a Sakura en el suelo.

—Sakura, ve a la cascada, no esta muy lejos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ve, algo malo pasó con Naruto, tengo que asegurarme de que viene tras nosotros.

—¡Pero Sasuke, eso es muy riesgoso!

—No hay de otra. – le dio un beso en los labios y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario de donde estaba Sakura.

—Ten cuidado. – musitó cuando ya no lo vio más.

* * *

La electricidad le pasaba bailando por todo el cuerpo en una mortal danza de descontrol. Pateando y bufando, Naruto sólo recibía más ataques cobardes por parte de Hidan.

Hidan comenzó a subir la intensidad de la corriente eléctrica, no podía entender, si un animal grande, como un oso, caía desmayado y rendido al recibir esa carga eléctrica, ¿Por qué Naruto no?

Naruto se rehusaba en caer en la inconsciencia, pateando, gruñendo y lanzando pequeños zarpazos que inútilmente se perdían en el aire.

Perdido en la impaciencia, Hidan subió el voltaje, una onda luminosa se expandió por la piel de Naruto, haciéndole gritar de un dolor catatónico que lo estremecía hasta en sus órganos internos.

—2500 voltios, suficiente para matar a un ser humano. – susurró para si mismo y para Naruto si es que lograba escucharle. Volvió a aplicar esa carga eléctrica, casi sobrecalentando el motor de donde producía la electricidad. Cuando un resplandor anaranjado, producto del color de Naruto y la llegada de la electricidad brutal a su cuerpo, el gruñido que se escucho a continuación fue similar al de un búfalo roncando para no morir de asfixia.

Poco a poco los quejidos y jadeos de Naruto se fueron calmando, los parpados comenzaron a pesarle al demonio y al son de exhalaciones e inhalaciones… calló.

—Eso es todo. – alzó su arma, era una bastante grande. —Eres muy peligroso… debo matarte.

Y antes de que pudiera disparar, fue empujado agresivamente por los aires. Cayó en la tierra mojada por la humedad boscosa y se levantó inmediatamente, logrando localizar a quien le hizo eso.

Enfrente de él se encontrada aquel vampiro.

—Tú… Otra vez tú. – masculló Hidan, levantando el arma.

—¿Hidan Bruller? Pensé que te había matado.

—A la otra no te vayas sin asegurarte primero.

—Ese es un gran consejo, retírate antes de que lo ponga en práctica. – advirtió Sasuke con sus ojos rojos.

—¿Bromeas– se sacudió la tierra. —Ese demonio que esta ahí es una mina de oro, su cuerpo me dará una fortuna.

—Ese demonio de ahí, es mi mejor amigo, no permitiré que le toques…

—¿Tu mejor amigo? – los miró atentamente y luego rio. —¡No puede ser! – Sacudió la cabeza con ironía.—Mi abuelo tenía más razón de la que imaginaba… ¿Realmente tienes un pacto con ese demonio rojo?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, airado.

—Déjalo en paz. – ordenó, sus ojos resplandecía como la sangre en aquella noche de luna llena.

—Ni de broma. – y Hidan le disparó. Sasuke esquivó magistralmente. Se le acercó con plan de matarlo, pero Hidan fue más previsor, dio un pasó hacia atrás y presionó algo de su control remoto, una red de acero le cayó encima a Sasuke. Tomó el arma, y mientras Sasuke se sacaba la red, Hidan comenzó a dispararle a diestra y siniestra.

Sasuke se sacudió, se movió con el peso de la red y se la quitó. Hidan lo siguió con la mirada y continúo disparando. No se esperó el movimiento rápido de Sasuke que lo sacaría de equilibrio. Sasuke le arrebató el arma de un golpe, tomó a Hidan del cuello y comenzó a apretar con toda su fuerza bruta.

El humano, desesperado, comenzó a patearlo en el estomago y apretaba las manos de Sasuke, intentando liberarse.

—Cometiste un error, Bruller… - le dijo Sasuke, mientras lo lanzaba contra un árbol. Se le acercó y no esperó a que Hidan se levantara, lo tomó de las piernas y lo estrelló contra otro tronco. —Y ese error fue… que te creíste capaz de vencerme. – lo tomó del cuello y acercó con afán de modelo.

—Pero… - logró decir con voz quebrada. —Tienes que admitir que al menos lo intente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Hidan sacó apresuradamente una navaja de su ropa y la encajó en el pecho a Sasuke, justo en la parte más cercana al corazón del pecho. Sasuke lo soltó y retrocedió, arrancándose el cuchillo que se había enterrado en su torso.

—¡Ahora veras! – Hidan recuperó su arma y apuntó con vehemencia. —Nadie se mete conmigo y sobrevive. – Sasuke alzó al cabeza para verlo, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió un calor sofocante detrás de él. Observó como Hidan se quedaba suspendido en el tiempo, observando con una expresión desencajada la retaguardia del pelinegro.

—Naruto…- musitó Sasuke.

Una enorme masa de color rojo se levantaba con paso temible. Un fuego brillante se desplazó por el suelo, quemando esa parte del bosque. Sasuke retrocedió. Naruto se había levantado y al parecer estaba muy molesto.

Sus patas estaban ardiendo, tanto, que el suelo en donde estaba parado se encendió como si le hubieses echado gasolina. Siguiendo como torpedos las cuerdas de acero de toda la red, se fuego se desplazó con una hazaña increíble y fundió, debido a la increíble temperatura el material. Las trampas de oso y los cables que le aprisionaban las zarpas se consumieron de igual forma.

Sasuke retrocedió intimidado de tanto fuego. Hidan abrió los ojos como un cervatillo que esta apunto de ser despedazado por un oso. Retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta que un árbol no le dejo seguir.

Naruto rugió empedernido en fuego. La maquina con la que le daba carga explotó debido al calentamiento masivo. Naruto avanzó un poco y una bala se clavó en su hombro izquierdo. Se detuvo y miró la zona, observó como la bala se derretía sin lograr penetrar la carne. Giró la cabeza hacia el causante y encontró a Hidan, con el arma en brazos.

Lo miró con odio y con un salvajismo digno, se lanzó sobre él. Los disparos se escucharon al igual que los jadeos de desesperación de Hidan. El gruñido de Naruto a sólo centímetros de su cara lo hizo gritar del más puro miedo.

Naruto abrió las mandíbulas de forma que casi lo traga entero. Ese descontrol y ferocidad había surgido al igual que una nueva cola en su retaguardia; y como resultado de todo lo anterior, había aumentado de tamaño.

Sasuke no movió ningún musculo, lo miró todo. Naruto alzó a Hidan, de su cintura para abajo estaban afuera de su boca. Apretó la mordida, casi se podía escuchar el crujido de su cadera rompiéndose como una figura de porcelana. Luego, le dio harta zamarreada que después de unas cuantas sacudidas lo escupió y lo impactó contra un árbol frondoso.

Después… comenzó a gritar. Como un animal enloquecido y rabioso. Se sacudió la espalda; como si trajera algo sobre ella. Pero en realidad sólo era producto de lo energúmeno que se encontraba.

—¡Naruto! – Sasuke gritó, intentando llamarlo. El que antes fue rubio no le había caso. Seguía sacudiéndose con violencia y expendiendo las colas, golpeando e incendiando más el bosque. —¡Naruto! – insistió, esta vez lanzándole una piedra a la cabeza. Por fin le hizo caso, pero no como Sasuke esperaba, sino que en vez de tomarle con calma, le lanzó un zarpazo.

—¡Espera, Naruto! – comenzó a atacarlo. Una garra roja emergió del suelo, intentando atraparlo. Eso era nuevo para Sasuke. Las colas atacaron como serpientes en una embestida. Sasuke las esquivo, saltando entre los arboles e incluso huyendo también de las llamaradas que ocasionaba Naruto con su movimiento.

—¡Cálmate, Naruto! – gritó, acercándole y empujándolo de un costado. Naruto se tambaleo, pero al recuperar el equilibrio le volteo a Sasuke las cosas, lo tomó de su sacó negro, el que siempre usaba y lo aventó contra un árbol. Así, como si fuera un bicho molesto.

Sasuke se levantó y embistió de nuevo. Esta vez esquivando las constantes colas de Naruto. Una vez que estuvo enfrente de él, golpe con su puño la cabeza del demonio. Naruto retrocedió un poco, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke, de la piel rojiza de su mejor amigo emergió una mano roja amenazante y caliente. Rasguñó el pecho de Sasuke y le pegó un puñetazo, separándole así de él.

Naruto rugió enfadado.

Abrió la boca y lanzó una esfera de aire caliente con fuego, Sasuke podía jurar que era una especie de plasma.

Cuando el orbe fue disparado, Sasuke le esquivó, pero se sorprendió sobremanera cuando la bola desintegró todo lo que tenía a su paso. Ahí comprendió que era muy peligroso estar tan cerca.

—Mmm… tal parece que cambiaste mucho.

Naruto le respondió vociferando. El vapor de agua salía de sus fauces en grandes cantidades.

Comenzó a sentirse acalorado. Era demasiado el calor que desprendía Naruto. Y verlo sacudirse constantemente le llevó a una conclusión. El estar tan lejos y separado tanto tiempo del cofrecito lo había vuelto loco. Se sacudía con violencia intentando quitarse el dolor que se el enterraba hasta por debajo del pellejo.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía que liberarlo.

—Naruto. – le habló fuerte y claro. Sorpresivamente el demonio le correspondió el llamado, levantando la cabeza y esperando a que hablara. —Arreglemos esto de una vez. – Naruto prestó atención. —Como cuando éramos samuráis. – le dijo, enseñando su katana.

Naruto miró atento esa arma. Luego a Sasuke.

—No más huidas. – le dijo, tragando saliva. Sabia que se estaba arriesgando mucho, tenía sólo un porcentaje de 25% de ganarle a la masa de fuego. —Ven…

Y se colocó en guardia, esperando a Naruto. El monstruo de alguna manera entendió, se enderezó y se posicionó en una posición propicia para atacar.

Hizo una reverencia, digna de un combate amistoso, a sabiendas de que este no sería para nada amistoso.

El fuego crepitaba en la madera seca y las hojas en el suelo. Los ojos rojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en las centellas de Naruto. Y fue ahí, cuando un pedazo de tronco tronó por el calor. Ambos corrieron al encuentro, Sasuke desenvainó a una velocidad impresionante y Naruto adelantó una garra.

Sangre botó de los cuerpos que se encontraron para una terrible masacre. Los ojos de los oponentes estaban fijos en del otro. El aire se les escapaba vilmente y sus respiraciones pedían a gritos ser separados. El calor inundaba los cuerpos y la muerte se podía olfatear a no muy lejos de ahí.

Sasuke escupió sangre cuando un calor infernal le licuó los intestinos. Lentamente guió a sus ojos por una travesía del horror. Desde la cara de Naruto hasta llegar a su estomago, donde la zarpa del mencionado hacia presión y también arder su sangre literalmente. Encajada la zarpa derecha de Naruto en su estomago estaba.

Sintió los movimientos de su oponente y se aventuró a verlo. El demonio de color rojo bajó la vista a su pecho. Ahí yacía enterrada sin ningún escrúpulo la katana de Sasuke. Respirando con un índice más normal que el de Sasuke pasó su mano izquierda a donde se encontraba el arma blanca. La tomó descaradamente y la sacó de su pecho de manera en la que Sasuke pudiera verla.

Ante esto una sonrisa victoria se asomó apenas en las fauces de Naruto. Más tarde, como muestra de su poder, la espada se encendió en llamas y poco a poco se consumió en la mano de Naruto.

Sasuke miró todo aquella demostración de agallas con un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva, Naruto acercó su rostro al de Sasuke. Las orejas recogidas, en modo de intimidación. Dejó que el vapor de su aliento le bañara la cara y luego, abrió la boca, emanando un calor insoportable. Sasuke pudo identificar los destellos de energía acumulándose.

Naruto iba a dispararle una esfera como la de antes. Cerró los ojos y sintió el cuerpo sin respuesta. Sus brazos y sus piernas quedaron petrificados. Luego, suspiró.

—Naruto, perdóname. – musitó. —No pude cumplir mis promesas… Lo siento… "_Sakura"._

Y ya no pudo sentir nada más que el terrible ardor de sus tejidos siendo despedazados por el calor y aire que le lanzó Naruto. La fuerza fue tal que lo desprendió de su garra y lo mandó contra un árbol.

El árbol se desquebrajó y se rompió. Sasuke cayó al suelo y el árbol cayó a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Una sangre espesa, caliente, casi como el metal fundido comenzó a gotear del pecho de Naruto. Cada gota le dolía. Miró el cuerpo de Sasuke que yacía ahí. Una sangre resbaló por su cuerpo y el dolor se intensificó. Gotas… todas eran gotas de dolor.

Naruto se giró y olfateo la zona. Identificó cierto punto y comenzó a correr. Un rugido lastimero atormentó el bosque una vez más esa noche.

* * *

Sakura estaba escalando aquella cascada, no iba ni a la mitad, cuando un sonido tétrico se le coló por los oídos. Era Naruto, había rugido y parecía que estaba más que vivo.

Se giró para mirar de soslayo en la dirección en la que Sasuke se supone que debería estar, pero en vez de ver la luz plateada de la luna bañando las copas de los arboles, se encontró con una mancha roja y luminosa que se abría paso iracundo entre los arboles, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

—¿Y Sasuke? – lo había pensado en voz alta. Un rugido de Naruto la hizo salir de ese lapso cuando escuchó el bramido de la bestia y el crujir de la madera destrozada. Se limpio y sudor y comenzó a subir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los retumbos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Sakura se desesperó, con todo el poder que su adrenalina le otorgaba subió la cascada. Las manos se le maltrataron debido a la fuerza con la que estaba subiendo.

Escuchó bufidos, Naruto había llegado. Saltó con la resistencia de sus brazos y llegó a lo alto. El sonido del agua caer era melodioso, pero no estaba para fijarse en esas cosas.

Sacó la caja y su collar. Rápidamente engancho la llave en donde debía ir, giró con energía y el cerrojo cedió. Abrió la caja, acercó los dedos, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando…

Sintió una ráfaga detrás de ella. El calor de un volcán, la respiración de una fiera y después…

—Sasuke-kun... - musitó al sentir como el fuego mismo le quemaba la espalda y la garra roja emergía por su estomago.

Pero no, él no estaba ahí para ayudarle...

Naruto retiró su garra y al momento Sakura se desplomó al suelo. Ríos de sangre florecieron de su espalda y estomago. La perla, que había permanecía limpia de impurezas por mucho tiempo, se encontraba ahora bañada en la sangre de la última Tenyou.

—¡Sakura! – como si un rayo hubiese caído a la tierra, Sasuke aterrizó en el acto. Naruto se volteo y lo enfrentó. Quiso atacarlo, pero los destellos del rojo carmesí en los labios de Sasuke indicaban que veía revitalizado. Esquivó el ataque de Naruto y lo tomó de una cola.

Ignorando el dolor y las quemaduras que esto le provocaba a sus manos lo lanzó lejos.

Naruto cayó de pie. Se regresó por Sasuke en una embestida poderosa. Sasuke saltó sobre él y le pegó una patada certera en la cabeza. Naruto retrocedió y se sacudió un poco, pero de nada le sirvió, más golpes comenzaron a ladearle la cara. Sasuke le estaba pegando sin descanso, ahora, no tendría clemencia.

Después de eso, se subió en su espalda. Naruto se lo intentaba sacudir. Reparaba y saltaba como un animal brioso. Sus colas empujaron a Sasuke a caer, pero Sasuke se agarró bien de sus orejas, con el mismo impulso que le había otorgado se inclinó hacia delante con el aludido a rastras.

—¡Aaahh! – levantó a Naruto y lo tumbó con poder contra el suelo, boca arriba.

El demonio se levantó y atacó con sus zarpas. Sasuke las esquivó y aprovechaba los huecos que dejaba en cada ataque para golpearle el pecho.

Naruto retrocedió, ya herido con anterioridad en el pecho, los golpes le lastimaban. Se rebeló y atacó a Sasuke, lo mordió de una cadera y lo zarandeo como un trapo. Sasuke cerró los ojos y fue lanzado después. Abrió los ojos después para tomarse con Naruto, venia corriendo a donde él a una máxima velocidad.

Astuto, saltó más que la altura de Naruto y, en una impresionante muestra de la capacidad de sus poderes vampíricos, lo tomó de una pata y lo comenzó a estrujar para soltarlo al final.

Naruto cayó por el cause de la cascada, siendo lastimado por el agua.

Sus gemidos de dolor se perdieron con el ruido del agua al caer.

Sasuke se limpio la sangre que aun estaba en sus labios… suspiró sonoramente.

**Flash back…**

_Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto se había ido. Se quiso levantar pero el dolor lo hizo detenerse. _

—_Así que… - esa voz. —Así que… así termina esta leyenda… - Hidan escupió sangre. Era realmente sorprendente su aguante. Pero era visible que estaba ya en sus últimos instantes de vida. —Que… pena me das… - apenas y si podía hablar. —Derrotado por un monstruo… eres un… perdedor. – ofendió. Sasuke se levantó completamente y se le acercó. _

_Posó su mano sobre su herida y se agachó a la altura de Hidan. _

—_Gracias por estar aquí, Hidan Bruller. – fue lo ultimo que escuchó el cazador para que después los colmillos de Sasuke penetraran su piel como un velo que es desgarrado por un cuchillo. _

_La sangre le revivió, la sangre lo fortaleció y le brindo la esperanza y lucidez. _

_Tenía que ir por Sakura, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

**Fin de flash back…**

Reaccionó de golpe cuando ella gimoteo. Se viró y corrió hacia su frágil figura. Estaba en el suelo, la sangre se le drenaba y apenas si podía respirar.

—¡Sakura! – la tomó en brazos con cuidado. Vomitaba sangre y le daban leves convulsiones a causa de las quemaduras y el dolor. Sasuke tenía la mirada desencajada. —¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que esto sucedería! – sacudió la cabeza negándose el hecho de que ella estuviera agonizando. —¡Sakura, por favor, abre los ojos, respira! – le pidió, estaba comenzando a sentir un ardor que hacia tanto no sentía en los ojos. —¡Sakura…! Por favor… - se abrazó a ella. Su corazón latía muy quedito. —Por favor, amor… tienes que resistir. – le suplicó. Una lágrima se liberó de sus ojos. Ella no hablaba… era difícil saber si todavía reaccionaría.

La abrazó con más fuerza, cuidando de no lastimarle… una lágrima siguió a la otra. Su voz se quebró dentro de su garganta.

—No, Sakura, no me dejes por favor… te pondrás bien… aguanta. – le rogaba, su voz sonaba distorsionada por el llanto. —Te amo, te amo… - repitió.

Y ella, reaccionó.

—Sasu-ke…

—¡Sakura! – la miró a la cara. Estaba muy pálida. —Resiste… por favor, no mueras… - le pidió.

Una mano de ella se movió con flaqueza a su rostro. Acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke y le mostró una sonrisa diminuta.

—Sasuke… Gracias. – le sonrió y él sintió como si lo hubiera atropellado un tren. El ardor en la boca del estomago era insoportable, el peso en su pecho gigantesco. Sakura estaba muriendo… moría y por su culpa; todo por haber llegado tarde.

—No, Sakura, no digas eso… sobrevivirás, eres una persona fuerte. – le daba ánimos, sin embargo ella no parecía escucharlos. —Sobreviviste a la caída de un avión, sobrevivías a esto… - lágrimas de él le mojaron su carita.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos y comenzó a mover su mano. Tomó sin ningún tapujo la pequeña joya. Sasuke la observó atento, sin perderse ningún detalle.

— Qu-Que la diosa…Tsukuyomi… li-bere al maldito. - Sakura… estaba cantando. — Y…que pare ya-a… sus lamentos de dolor... Cofrecito de p-papel… que guardas cual tesoro…—tomó aire.— Brilla con la luna y rebela tu canción…

Sasuke abrió los ojos lleno de un asentimiento. Sakura cantaba, se empeñaba en cumplir con lo dicho a pesar de las situaciones.

—Sakura. – estaba sorprendido. Ella sonrió de nuevo y volvió a tomar aire.

— Que las luces… de la luna cante en lo a-alto… Su gloria es para el alma… la liberación. – gimió un poco por una punzada de dolor. Sasuke llevó su mano a de Sakura y la entrelazó con la de ella. En la otra mano sostenía la joya. Sasuke le sonrió y le incitó a continuar. Él la apoyaba.

—Que los ruegos de las diosas paguen el amor… Nos den esperanza… y liberen _el dolor._ – lo ultimó lo musitó.

Y después… un silencio imperioso los acogió. Sakura no emitió nada más. Sasuke abrió los ojos desconcertado y triste. Ya no respiraba… estaba muy blanca, un color mortecino.

—Sakura… - la abrazó con fuerza y ella se puso muy floja. Las fuerzas se habían marchado de su cuerpo. El alma se le escapó de igual manera que la joya rodó cuando su mano la dejo ir… ya sin vida.

La pequeña joya empapada de sangre.

Un llanto callado se escuchaba esa noche. El vampiro se aferraba del cuerpo de la dama que había dado su vida para salvar al maldito de su sufrimiento.

Un ruido se escuchó de abrupto. Llegó donde ellos Naruto, gruñendo y rugiendo como un monstruo furioso. Miró a Sasuke que le daba la espalda.

No le prestaba atención. Lleno de ira alzó la zarpa y… descendió.

Pero esta vez… no mató a nadie.

La garra de Naruto se detuvo en el aire cuando una brisa de aire gorjeo sobre ellos. Una luz escabrosa pero al mismo tiempo hermosa se estableció en donde estaban.

_Luz lunar_.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y se topó con la luz. Mas esta no le hizo daño.

Miró de soslayo a Naruto que se encontraba quieto, con la garra elevada y la mirada taciturna. Respiraba aceleradamente y de pronto, la luz se volvió cegadora.

La pequeña joya se rompió en mil pedazos y de esa esfera emergió una silueta que con la imagen de una larga cabellera, un kimono y de fina figura.

Sasuke abrió muy bien los ojos para ver lo que pasaba.

Naruto había retirado su postura amenazante y ahora estaba muy calmo. Nunca antes había estado con Naruto de esa manera, lleno de luz y paz.

La mujer se mostró ante ellos. Era realmente hermosa.

Su cara fina como una muñeca de porcelana, piel blanca y de rasgos detallados. Su cuerpo delgado y lleno de luz. Un kimono plateando le cubría la figura con muchos kimonos debajo del que estaba usando. Su cabello largo y negro, como la noche. Y en su cabello un broche de estrellas.

Los aludidos quedaron apantallados por la increíble ninfa que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Ella los miró con sus resplandecientes ojos. Tan fino era su mirar que se sintieron apenados de estar frente a ella en harapos. Sasuke bajó la cabeza, en señal de respeto y Naruto se sentó y adoptó una pose como la de un inugami.

La diosa sonrió y se acercó a ellos. La luz no la dejaba en ningún momento. Se agacho a donde estaba Sasuke y le alzó el rostro con su mano para poder verlo. Sasuke la miró con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. La reina entendió aquello. Miró a Sakura, quien yacía todavía en los brazos de Sasuke. Se inclinó hacia ella. Acaricio su mejilla y descendió hasta darle un beso en la frente.

Fue un gesto tan maternal que conmovió a Sasuke.

—Gracias, pequeña. – le dijo con un tono de voz muy hermoso y protector. —Muchas gracias… - tomó del suelo el cofre que aun tenía el collar en él.

Con un haz de luz la caja se transformó en un hermoso anillo, y como adornó el colgante de cerezo de Sakura. Tomó una de las manos de Sakura y deposito el anillo ahí. Besó la mano de la muchacha y la deposito en el torso de ella. Sonrió quedamente y luego miró a Sasuke. Acaricio su mejilla con un amor y delicadeza que según podía recordar, sólo su madre había sido capaz de regalarle.

Luego, ella se levantó. Y se giró a Naruto.

La mirada que al principio había sido de ira y locura cambio a una triste. Miraba a la reina con la cara de un niño que se encuentra perdido en un gran bosque. La mujer sonrió y se acercó a él. Con sus dos manos tomó su rostro con mesura y lo miró atentamente.

—Dulce Naruto… lamento todo el dolor que te ocasione. – susurró y en un acto sorprendente de los ojos de Naruto bajaron lentamente pequeñas lagrimas.

Naruto estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas eran tan cristalinas como su alma.

Un pilar de luz se instaló en Naruto. La reina Tenyou le dio espacio. Naruto comenzó a moverse con furor. Sus colas comenzaron a desintegrarse en el aire, su piel roja comenzó a enfriarse y sus orejas a desaparecer. Era como cuando se transformaba en humano aquellas noches de luna nueva. Con la diferencia que ahora no gritaba de dolor, sino de alivio.

Sus zarpas se volvieron manos normales, el color bronceado de su piel se detonó entre el rojo fuego. Se convirtió en humano. Y ahora, no estaba desnudo, sino que una yukata blanca lo envestía en perfecta moldura a su cuerpo.

Naruto lloraba como un niño. Se tomó el rostro entre sus manos y tocó, tocó hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Era él. Ya no era un demonio.

Miró sus manos, sus pies, se volteo a ver su espalda. Todo estaba en orden, volvía a ser humano. Estaba afónico… no podía hablar de la emoción.

La diosa sonrió dulcemente al verlo tan eufórico.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, quien se levantó, depositando con cuidado a Sakura en el suelo para verlo más de cerca.

No podía creerlo, era realmente Naruto.

—Naruto. – susurró. Incrédulo. —Naruto… ¿Eres tú?

—Sasuke… - llamó, las lagrimas opacaban su mirada. —Sasuke… ¡Sasuke-teme! – corrió a donde él y se abrazó de su amigo con vigor. No podían creerlo.

Sasuke correspondió de igual manera. Nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus rostros. Una corriente de aire helado se balanceó por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Naruto. Se separaron y se miraron por un momento.

—Naruto… acaso tú… - el Uzumaki sólo le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado.

El llanto se estaba acabando.

—Naruto. – la voz de la reina sonó. —Hay alguien esperándote.

Detrás de la mujer divina una nueva luz hizo acto de presencia. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con un destello celestial. Sasuke se carcajeo de alegría al ver a aquella persona.

Su gentil y amable figura se deslumbró entre la luminiscencia. Su faz, su cabello, sus delicadas manos, toda ella estaba ahí, usando también una yukata como Naruto.

—Naruto-kun…

—Hi-nata. – tartamudeo. Sasuke sonrió lleno de nostalgia. —¡Hinata! – Naruto corrió hacia ella.

La abrazó con tanto ahincó que parecía que quería fundirse con ella para siempre. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en ambos jóvenes. Ambos amantes, que se habían encontrado después de tantos años. Se besaron, tan llenos de emociones.

Cuando se separaron unieron sus frentes, ambos llorando.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza y se encontró con Sasuke. Él la miraba con nostalgia y algo de tristeza. La muchacha de ojos claros sonrió con amabilidad. Se le acercó y se colocó frente a él. Callada, Sasuke parecía querer hablar.

—Hinata, yo… siento mucho que… - pero no continuó, por que la joven de cabello negro lo abrazó con tanta alegría que Sasuke olvidó lo que iba a decir.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. – le susurró llena de madurez y cariño. Sasuke sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

—Gracias a ti, Hinata. – se había quitado un peso colosal de culpa en el alma.

Ella lo dejó y se acercó a Naruto. Quien sonrió cariñoso a su esposa. Sus miradas se encontraron y luego se desviaron a donde estaba acostado el cuerpo de Sakura.

Naruto se acercó a ella. Sasuke lo vigilaba. Se arrodillo y le besó la mano, como un caballero de antaño.

—Muchas gracias… Sakura-chan. – ese sufijo había surgido como una muestras de confianza y de cariño a su salvadora. Se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke. Le extendió la mano.

Sasuke la tomó. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa corriente de aire, y esta vez, no sólo fue aire, sino también una pequeñísima corriente eléctrica.

Uchiha miró a Uzumaki, quien tenía una mirada de despedida.

—Gracias por todo Sasuke, te estaré eternamente agradecido. Ahora, es tiempo que tú emprendas el vuelo hacia la libertad.

—No sé si pueda…

—Confía, Sasuke…

Sasuke asintió.

—Es hora de partir. – anuncio la reina.

—Cuídate mucho, amigo mío. – Naruto se despidió y se acercó a Hinata.

Del mismo modo en el que había aparecido la diosa, los tres emprendieron su retirada. La luz de la luna se hizo más intensa y paulatinamente sus siluetas fueron borradas por la estela de luz. Sasuke cerró los ojos, tanta luz le lastimaba.

Cuando los abrió ya no había nada.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Limpio las lágrimas que había conseguido escapar una vez más y se dirigió a Sakura. La miró unos momentos y después la tomó en brazos.

Era hora de irse.

Lentamente ambos se perdieron en el bosque negro, nadie supo que pasó después.

**

* * *

**

Fin.

Bien, ustedes diran que fue un final muy, pero muy raro, no se preocupen, en estos momentos me encuentro elaborando el epilogo, por lo que les preguntó, si les gustó...

¿Merece un comentario?

Yume no Kaze.


	13. Epilogo

**Bueno, amm, aqui esta el epilogo, espero que les guste. **

**Ah sido un camino largo y duradero, de antemano espero que mi fic haya sido de la suficiente calidad como para satisfacer su sed de lectura y todas sus relevancias. **

**Este fic lo ideé hace tiempo ya, aproximadamente, si juntamos los meses más de seis meses. Todo un evento cosmico, ¿No? Je, pero ya, fuera de todo les agradezco mucho los comentarios hacia esta historia vampirica/demoniaca/Mitica. XD!**

**Este es el final, asi que por favor, si les gustó no olviden dejar un comentario. **

* * *

**-13-**

**-Epilogo.-**

La oscuridad era tan densa que hasta los más fuertes rayos de luz se quebraban al entrar a esa cueva. La macabra atmosfera se regocijaba del más crudo silencio, mientras que los animales salvajes rugían, aullaban o merodeaban por sus alrededores. Eso sí, no se atrevían a poner una pata dentro, por que sabían que sería su fin.

Abriendo los ojos, rascándose los parpados y bostezando con un cansancio inaudito, despertó.

Se levantó muy lentamente. Los musculó parecían estar resentidos por el hecho de haber dormido. Escuchó sus huesos tronar y luego se sacudió un poco de polvo.

Lo que al principio le pareció algo sumamente oscuro se aclaró en un flash. Sus ojos fueron tan rápidos en adaptarse que pensó que quizás tenía la mirada borrosa por haber despertado.

Cuando colocó los pies en la tierra, ya que estaba sumida en una cama, se dio cuenta que aquel lugar era un cueva. Que olía a tierra mojada, a eses de animales pequeños como murciélagos e insectos y que, no muy lejos de ahí se podía sentir el aleteo de un halcón.

Eso la desconcertó.

Se levantó mareada por tantas sensaciones y salió hacia el exterior. El mando celeste que esperó ver no era más que una manta morada debido a la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Dio unos pasos y se topó con un riachuelo. Lo miró ida. Era como si intentara recordar algo, cómo es que había llegado ahí, cómo era que ese lugar le parecía tan familiar, pues había despertado con la mente en blanco.

Se acercó al agua. Podía ver su cara con toda claridad. Y lo que vio la alteró. Retrocedió asustada y cayó sentada en la tierra húmeda y fría.

Tragó saliva y se acercó de nuevo al agua. Su reflejo no parecía engañarla. Sus ojos eran rojos. Su piel tenía un color mortecino que para nada la hacia ver fea, sino más misteriosa e interesante. Miró sus manos, tan finas y delgadas, parecían que algo en ella había envejecido, pero en realidad todo estaba igual. Súbitamente se llevó las manos a la espalda, recordando un dolor que antes de dormir la aquejó. Revisó su espalda por debajo de al ropa y sintió una herida muy bien cicatrizada, si no fuera por que su tacto era muy sensible no se hubiera enterado de ello.

Entonces notó algo raro en su boca. Abrió con curiosidad y se topó con dos colmillos bien afilados y algo grandes para ser los de un humano.

No podía entender, ¿Qué sucedía?

—Sakura. – ella se volteo rápidamente a quien le llamó. Enfrente de ella estaba un hombre. Piel blanca, cabello negro, apuesto, facciones finas y ojos del mismo color que ella. Sus ojos eran rojos y después cambiaron a ser negros.

Ella no habló, sólo lo miró con curiosidad.

—No deberías estar afuera sin esto. – sacó de su bolsillo un anillo con una figura en forma de cerezo. Ella se sorprendió, aquella figurilla le parecía tan familiar. El hombre se acercó, ella no tuvo miedo, no tuvo angustias, nada… le tomó la mano y le colocó el anillo.

La muchacha lo miró curiosa.

—El sol te dañaría sin él. Es un regalo de la diosa Tsukuyomi…

—¿Tsukuyomi? – preguntó ella. Sasuke asintió.

—Bienvenida, Sakura. – y la besó, tomó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos.

Ella no correspondió al principio, parecía no entender. Pero, rumbo el calor despertó en ellos, las sensaciones, los recuerdos y los sentimientos regresaron como un rayo.

Rápidamente se abrazó desesperadamente de Sasuke, lo besó con tanto frenesí que Sasuke fue quien se separó por aire.

—Wow… ¿Dulces sueños?

—¡Sasuke! – se prendió de nuevo de él. Besándolo con tanta pasión… con tanto amor. —No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué paso? – se miró. —Me sentía tan rara… no sabía nada de nada…

—Es por que durante la transformación estuviste muy ausente. Tu mente tardó un poco en procesar lo que pasaba.

—¿Transformación? – alzó una ceja.—¡¿Qué pasó con Naruto?! – miró a todas partes inquieta. —¡¿Estás bien?! No vi que regresaras y yo corrí, y Naruto iba detrás de mí, y luego… sentí un dolor terrible en la espalda y… - miró a Sasuke, quien se había mantenido en afonía mientras ella hablaba. —¿Y que pasó?

—Naruto te hirió de muerte. – le respondió, Sakura se llevó una mano para taparse la boca y no gritar. —Cuando yo llegue tú ya habías perdido mucha sangre… usaste tus ultimas energías para cantarle a la joya… Lo siento, Sakura. No pude llegar a tiempo y… - ella lo silencio con un beso.

Después se separaron, Sasuke tenía una mirada triste.

—¿Y funcionó? – le preguntó, mirándolo con ternura.

—Sí… Naruto descasa en paz ahora.

—¿Murió?

—Naruto había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, su alma había estado atrapada por culpa de la maldición… Pero ahora es libre… todos gracias a ti, Sakura. – le besó la mano como un galante. Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Y que fue de mí?

—Moriste.

—¿Morí? – Sasuke asintió. —¿Entonces por que estoy… aquí? ¿Es que acaso yo me convertí en un…?

—Sí, Sakura, te transformaste en un vampiro. Aquella vez, cuando Hidan nos descubrió en el almacén. - Sakura se sonrojó por la mención de Sasuke. —No pude terminar de decirte que era lo que se debía hacer para convertirte en un vampiro.

—¿Y que era?

—Morir… - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. —Gracias a que habías debido mi sangre aquella vez que te mordí, pudiste sobrevivir a la transformación. – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.—Me alegra mucho que hayas sobrevivido, en ese momento pensé que te había perdido. - Sakura le correspondió el abrazo. Un aroma que conocía muy bien se apegó a su nariz y sonrió.

—Tú también hueles a sándalo. – le dijo Sasuke, besándole el cuello.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Los vampiros estamos hechos para seducir.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Pues está funcionando. – se encararon y se besaron. Sakura se quedó con los ojos cerrados una vez que se separaron. —Te extrañe mucho, Sakura.

—¿Ah si? ¿Pues cuanto estuve dormida?

—Dos años. – ella se sorprendió.

—¿Tanto?

—La transformación de un vampiro puede llevar incluso hasta diez años. Creo que tuvimos suerte de que sólo duraras dos. – se acercó y le besó la frente. —Ahora… - le dio un besó en la frente. —Déjame mostrarte mi agradecimiento.

—¿Agradecimiento? – lo miró curiosa.

—Sí, por haberme devuelto la vida y la libertad.

Se miraron unos segundos y el encuentro de besos regresó. Se enredaron en un abrazo muy fuerte y poco a poco caminaron en la oscuridad.

Pudieron guiarse con facilidad, todo era un juego. Sasuke la apretó más. Ella también reaccionó, abrazándole la cintura con las piernas. El muchacho comenzó a besarle el cuello. Repetidas veces pasó por las cicatrices, que si bien ya habían curado, eran sólo un recordatorio de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Se encontraron con el material mullido de la cama. Sakura estaba arriba del muchacha, le besaba el rostro, los labios, el cuello, y, a medida que avanzaba le quitaba el saco para acceder a sus pectorales.

—Oh, ¿Estamos impaciente? – preguntó divertido. Ella sonrió de lado y con perversión. —Lo tomare como una afirmación. – dio vueltas y quedó sobre ella. Le tomó de las muñecas, ya que Sakura hacia amagos por tocarlo y no estarse en paz. Sasuke sonrió. Se había hecho un poco salvaje, pero estaba seguro que su querida Sakura siempre se quedaría con él.

La besó lentamente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, encontrándose con la de ella y danzando apasionadamente mientras se daban sutiles caricias.

Poco a poco la ropa les estorbó. Sasuke le quitó el vestido a la joven, y ella con un poco de timidez, ya que a pesar de los años nunca la eliminaba, comenzó a aventurarse debajo de la ropa de él.

Tocó con cuidado sus bienes formados pectorales, aún tenia presente el montonal de heridas que Sasuke se había hecho peleando contra Naruto.

—Hn. – gruñó de placer al sentir sus manos desplazarse con delicadeza por su torso.

—¿Te duele? – le preguntó ella.

—Sí… me duele que seas endemoniadamente empalagosa. – la aferró a su cadera, haciéndola sentir lo excitado que se encontrara.

—Tonto, pensé que estabas herido.

—Sí… ¿Me curas? – le besó el cuello y luego la clavícula.

—¿Y que es lo que te duele? – preguntó, al mismo tiempo se acariciaba el bulto en los pantalones de Sasuke por encima de la ropa.

—Creo que es más que claro.

Sonrieron pícaramente.

Las manos fuertes de Sasuke le arrebataron la ropa a Sakura y las manos de Sakura, más sagaces que de costumbre encontró la forma ideal de arrancar los botones de los pantalones de Sasuke.

En pocos segundos sus cuerpos quedaron expuestos al otro.

Rozándose constantemente, rodaban de aquí para allá en la cama, desnudos y con la hermosura de la luna que se colaba por una ranura en la cueva.

Sasuke quedó finalmente sobre ella y la miró con intensidad. Sus cuerpos sonrosados, húmedos y excitados. Sonrió de lado, sus colmillos vibraban de excitación.

—Te amo. – le dijo, para luego entrar de una sola estocada. La joven se aferró a él. Sus uñas rasgaron la piel de Sasuke, ahora eran mucho más fuertes.

Sasuke soltó un gemido de placer y dolor.

Se comenzó a mover con lentitud. Sakura disfrutaba cada profunda embestida. Gemía a cada contacto cálido de sus cuerpos. Sasuke entró de nuevo en ella con más fuerza, pegando todo lo posible sus cuerpos. Ella gruñó.

—Te amo. – le dijo, en medio de una convulsión placentera. Cuando se hubo recuperado se encontró con los ojos burlones de Sasuke.

—Te gusto eso, ¿Verdad?

Ella reaccionó de una manera ahogada, tragó saliva y suspiró, calmándose.

—Ah, sí, bueno… no estuvo tan mal.

—¿Ah si? Mmm, en ese caso tendré que esforzarme más.

Empujó con más fuerza, tomó su espalda entre sus manos y la levantó. La espalda de la muchacha no tocaba la cama. Empujó con fuerza y certeza. Estaba segura que, si no fuera por que su cuerpo ahora era más resistente, esa embestida la hubiera partido en dos.

Gimió tan sonoramente que seguramente serian escuchados a lo lejos.

El muchacho no dio tregua, comenzó a embestir con desesperación. Los gruñidos de placer eran tan claros y se acoplaban con una armonía perfecta. La chica, que hasta hace unos momentos había estado aletargada, remontó su conciencia. Giró en un repentino movimiento y se posó sobre Sasuke.

—Sigo yo. – jadeo, y entonces comenzó a removerse en el interior de Sasuke. El joven cerraba los ojos en un aspecto de placer. Se relamió los labios cuando Sakura aceleraba y alentaba los movimientos.

Luego, de un momento a otro subía y bajaba con parsimonia. Tortuoso sin duda. Ella bajó su rostro hacia el de Sasuke y besó sus labios con fina ternura. Sasuke sentó sus manos en las caderas de ella, ayudándola a bajar y subir, mientras se daban pequeños besos en los labios.

—Te amo. – volvió a susurrar Sasuke.

—Y yo a ti. – le sonrió Sakura, enternecida.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y aprovecho que ella estaba distraída para retomar su posición. Una vez que ella estuvo abajo comenzó a embestir con fuerza y después con lentitud. Todo para volverla loca.

Las sensaciones se maximizaron, Sakura sintió la electricidad cosquillosa por todo su cuerpo. Se aferró de los hombros de Sasuke al sentir la cúspide de sus sentidos.

Gruñeron al unísono cuando el orgasmo golpeo sus sentidos.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre ella, algo cansado. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Contempló con una mirada inexpresiva las cicatrices de Sakura y al mismo tiempo su respiración alocada, igual que los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió jactándose de todo lo que le provocaba a la muchacha.

—¿Cansada? – le susurró al oído, Sakura fue victima de un estremecimiento.

—¿Y tú?

—No conozco esa palabra. – fue ególatra, pero Sakura lo tomó en una cuestión de gracia.

—Supongo… - musitó, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Sasuke se alzó y salió de ella. Se colocó a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho para que descansara. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Sakura enredo sus piernas con la de él y posó sus manos en su pecho desnudo. Sasuke la aferró por la espalda y la cintura.

Un silencio pacifico rodeo su mundo.

—Sasuke… - hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo.

—¿Mmm?

—Tengo una duda… ¿Por qué está esta cama aquí? ¿Qué hacemos en una cueva?

—Ah… - miró desinteresado el alrededor. —La vieja mansión se derrumbó. Supongo que no soportó el peso de los años y las embestidas de Naruto aquella ocasión, en la que salió detrás de nosotros. – recordar eso le era nostálgico.

—¿Y trasladaste las cosas a una cueva?

—Bueno, sólo lo necesario. Por ejemplo la cama… y algunas que otras cosas. – le dijo despreocupadamente.

—Ya veo. – miró a la ranura por donde se colaban los rayos lunares. —¿Esta es la cueva en donde me hospedaba aquellos tiempos?

—Sí…

—Mmm… - miró a los ojos al Uchiha.

—¿Qué pasa? – alzó una ceja al verla melancólica. Una lágrima corrió por su rostro. —¿Sakura? – sus ojos rojos la inspeccionaban.

Ella negó quedamente.

—Estoy bien…

—¿Segura?

—Segura.

—Que bueno. – en un movimiento que la tomó desprevenida se posó encima de ella. —Entonces podemos seguir…

—¿Otra vez? – cuestionó con gracia en su voz.

—Claro, estuviste dormida mucho tiempo; y dios sabe lo que luche por no hacerte mía mientras dormías.

—Pervertido. – le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Claro que sí. – y la besó apasionadamente, mientras la luna los bañaba de plata.

* * *

El sonido del banyo era tan embriagante que hasta su esposa, quien descansaba a unos cuantos metros de él se adormecía con su inexplicable hipnosis.

Agitó un poco la botella de sake que tenía en sus manos y bebió un sorbo. Algo adormilada sacudió la cabeza y miró los alrededores, el lugar en donde estaban era muy agradable como para ser un cementerio.

—Jiraiya, ¿Qué no los cementerios tienen que ser tenebrosos? – le preguntó la mujer, mientras pasaba la lengua por la boca de la botella ya vacía.

—No necesariamente, Tsunade. – siguió tocando su instrumento. Estaba muy relajado.

—Mira pues… - se levantó, tambaleante y se acercó a su marido. Se sentó a su lado y posó la cabeza en el hombro de él. —Ah, hoy es día de su cumpleaños… para estas fechas ya se hubiera graduado y estuviera ejerciendo su carrera. – se limpio cristalinas lagrimas que salían sin permiso.

—No te pongas así, Tsunade. – Jiraiya limpio su rostro, dejando su banyo al lado. —Mira que ya esta bajando el sol. Ya es algo tarde, vámonos antes de que empiece el crepúsculo.

—Sí, de acuerdo. – se levantó al compas de su marido y comenzaron a caminar. —Adiós, Sakurita. – se despidió de la lapida fría y porosa.

Nunca encontraron a la chica. Las investigaciones sólo llegaron a dar con los cuerpos, ya en mal estado de Suigetsu y el piloto. Pero no hubo rastro de Sakura.

Cuando le avisaron a Tsunade el llanto y el dolor consumió su corazón, dejándole caer en un torrente de insomnio y una depresión incansable. Si no fuera por su esposo, quien la apoyó incondicionalmente, quien tuvo la fuerza y la paciencia para tratarla ella nunca hubiera vuelto a ser la misma.

Le llevó más de un año regresar a Tsunade a la normalidad, pero ahora que lo había logrado, se sentían con la libertad de hablar de Sakura sin sentir dolor.

Y fue así, que cada cumpleaños de la chica, iban al cementerio. Dejaban flores de cerezo, Jiraiya tocaba una canción en su viejo banyo y Tsunade bebía con tranquilidad sentaba en el césped recién cortado y regado de aquel hospitalario cementerio.

Los tíos se alejaron poco a poco. Estaban por salir cuando la voz de una joven los llamó.

—¡Tsunade-san! ¡Jiraiya-san! – gritó una jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. —¡Hola! – sacudió la mano al compas de su voz.

—¡Oh, pero si es Ino-chan! – saludó Jiraiya.

—Las manos donde pueda verlas, viejo rabo verde. – regañó Tsunade, antes de cualquier cosa.

—Mmm… - gruñó ante el comentario.

—¡Hola! – exclamó Ino, acercándose a la pareja. Traía consigo un ramo de hermosas flores.

—Hola, Ino-chan. – saludó Jiraiya. Tsunade frunció el ceño al ver su cara de pervertido.

—Hola, Ino. – saludo al fin Tsunade. —¿Vienes a ver a Sakura?

—Sí, lamento la tardanza, pero es que me costó mucho despertar a Shikamaru.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Y en donde está él?

—¿Qué? – miró hacia atrás. El muchacho venia muy lejos. Parecía que estaba contando los pasos. —¡Ay, ese flojo sin remedio!

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Je, bueno, entonces nos vemos, pequeña. Se nos hace tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo. – le sonrió la rubia de ojos avellana.

—Sí. – Ino sonrió de lado.

La pareja comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

—Oye, Tsunade, ¿No crees que Ino-chan esta muy crecidita?

—Jiraiya, si no quieres dormir en la cárcel por acoso sexual otra vez te recomiendo que te calles y camines al compas de tu esposa. – le advirtió.

—Sí, linda. – arrastró desanimado las palabras y le tomó la mano a su mujer con cara de niño regañado. Tsunade sonrió de lado y continuaron su caminata a casa.

* * *

Ino sonrió quedamente cuando miró la foto de Sakura sobre la tumba. Dejó las flores y rezó en silencio. Cuando hubo terminado miró hacia atrás. Shikamaru no llegaba todavía, vaya vago.

Seguramente se había quedado dormido por ahí.

—Bueno, Sakura, nos veremos mañana, feliz cumpleaños. – sonrió unos segundos más y comenzó a dar la vuelta para irse.

Al hacerlo sus ojos se trabaron unos instantes con dos figuras de capas oscuras bajo un árbol de cerezos que no estaba muy lejos de la tumba de Sakura.

Los miró disimuladamente. Esas personas parecían sospechosas. ¿Acaso serían profanadores de tumbas?

Se sintió observada, las personas de capa la miraban a ella. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en la espalda. Era como si ella fuera un indefenso conejo y aquellas personas una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Aunque no podía verle a los ojos, debido a la espesa oscuridad de aquella capucha se sintió intimidada por el aura que despedían. Tragó saliva y comenzó a retroceder con cuidado y a paso calculado. Caminó con pie de plomo hasta la salida. Sentía las miradas clavadas en su espalda, esas personas seguían mirándola.

—Shikamaru. – lo llamó cuando él apareció enfrente. —Shikamaru… - susurraba. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó con algo de pasmo.

—¿Qué? – preguntó al verla actuar tan extraño.

—¿Miras a aquellas personas debajo del árbol?

Shikamaru guio su vista pero no miró nada.

—Mmm, no.

—Bien pues esas personas... ¿Qué no? – se volteo para confirmar. —Pe-pero ahí habían dos personas de capa y…

—Ino, creo que será mejor que salgamos del cementerio. Ya es tarde y dicen que espantan en lugares como estos.

—Sí, está bien. – miró de nuevo el árbol. No había nadie debajo. Observó más arriba y encontró sentada sobre una rama a una mujer.

Lo supo por la forma de las piernas. Luego, sólo alcanzó a ver su rostro cremoso y pálido. Poco a poco la mujer se quitó la capucha y los ojos de Ino se abrieron con tremebunda sorpresa.

—¡Sakura! – se volteo de cuerpo entero y esta vez jaló a Shikamaru de su brazo. —¡Mira, es Sakura! – le dijo con vehemencia.

—¿Qué? – miró expectante. —Ino, ahí no hay nadie. – la miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo? – volvió la vista al árbol y después la pasó por todo el cementerio. En efecto, no había nadie. —Pero, pero yo la vi… ella estaba sentada sobre el árbol y tenía una capa…

—Ino, Ino, cálmate. – le pasó las manos por los hombros y frotó para darle calor. Se había puesto fría de repente. —Vamos a casa, Ino.

—Pero, es que… yo la vi. – volvió a insistir.

—Sólo fue tu imaginación, Ino.

—Pero… - dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. — ¿Sería mi imaginación? – Shikamaru asintió. Ella se limpio las lágrimas y asintió.

—Vamos. – le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y poco a poco se fueron caminando.

* * *

—¿La conoces? – preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura. Quien estaba posaba en la copa del árbol.

Ella bajó de un saltó y se instaló a su lado.

—Sí, fue mi mejor amiga.

—¿Fue?

—Sí, pues, recuerda que para ella, estoy muerta.

—Vaya desenlace. – se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura.

Ambos miraron la tumba que estaba enfrente de ellos.

—"Haruno Sakura". – leyó en voz alta Sasuke. Miró a la muchacha y vio como se agachaba para tomar las flores. Las olio con gusto y luego las abrazó contra su pecho.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a verla.

—Sasuke…

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

—Mmm, no lo sé. – se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno.- dejó las flores sobre la tumba, se quitó la capucha y se quedó con un ramillete en la mano. — Tenemos mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ¿No?

—Así es. – le quitó la flor y se la puso en el cabello. —Somos vampiros… Podemos ir a donde queramos, ya que tenemos toda la eternidad. Los dos, siempre juntos… para siempre jamás.

—Eso me suena bien. – sonrió ella.

Sasuke le besó los labios.

—Más que bien.

Ella sonrió y besó su mentón, después sus labios.

Y así, poco a poco el sol se ocultaba entre el cielo. Las nubes se tornaron rojas y las aves sobrevolaron el cielo que se tornaba anaranjado.

La canción de aquellas avecillas los llenó de paz y les pinto un futuro de colores.

Ella había sido protagonista de una historia profética, había salvado a dos amigos del sufrimiento eterno.

Él ahora sufrido al pulso candente del fuego y después de tanto había sido salvado por un ángel.

Se sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

La herida había sido cerrada, se había curado y cicatrizado. Ya no más suplicio, no más maldiciones, no más llantos...

No más gotas de dolor.

**

* * *

**

Fin.

Bueno, este es el mero fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, que a medida que los capitulos iban avanzando las intrigas, las dudas y las sorpresas os fueran atrapando de manera que la historia atrapara vuestras mentes en una espiral.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron este fic. Me hace muy feliz al saber que fue de su agrado. Perdonen la tardanza de los capitulos asi como espero que con este epilogo no haya tardado demasiado.

Gracias y ya por ultimo...

¿Merece un comentario?

Yume no Kaze.


End file.
